The Devil And Ash Mongoose
by V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G
Summary: Parody to The Devil & Daniel Mouse. Mina Mongoose foolishly trades her soul to No Heart in exchange for becoming a famous Rock Star. It's up to Ash Mongoose to help set his love free? And a trail to decide Mina's fate, will be from the power of music. Also Guest Staring are Sam & Max; Freelance Police, in this Sonic the Hedgehog Archie spooky hour. You can't miss this?
1. Chapter 1: The Devil Comes

Author's Note: Surprise-Surprise, SURPRISE to my many viewers and loyal followers out there! As you can see it, the "King of VISIONS" is BACK, and he's bringing up a surprise, a Halloween Special for this month. I just like to say, that this **ENVISIONED** work was inspired to me by reading a work from my pal; JusSonic from his own story version of 'The Devil & Daniel Mouse' Fanmake. And now, it's time I bring out a dish quite nicely to please our imaginations, to **VISUALIZE** something both scary & funny at the same time? This story revolves around a popular singer from the Sonic the Hedgehog Archie Series (plus the pairing of types is right) to be apart of this CROSSOVER, and to make it more interesting, an addition of the Freelance Police: Sam and Max, will also star in this work to make things very interesting. So those of you that like Halloween theme stories such as this, with a mix of Freelance Police action, then you've come to the right place, so now…enjoy.

**Cast:**

Daniel Mouse - Mina Mongoose

Jan Mouse - Ash Mongoose

B.L. Zebub (The Devil)- No Heart (Care Bears)

Weez Weezel (The Lackey Assistant) - Beastly (Care Bears)

Skunk Club-Owner - Mammoth Mogul (Sonic The Hedgehog Archie)

Jan's Band: Forget Me Knots (Sonic The Hedgehog Archie Comics)

Rabbit Delight (Guitarist) - Max The Monkey

Boom Boom Beaver (Drummer) - Mach The Rabbit

Pray Mantis (Guitarist) - Sharps The Chicken

Demon Jury Spirits:

Rat - Eric Raymond (JEM & The Holograms)

Leech - Ian Hawke (Alvin & The Chipmunks Live-Action/CGI Movie Series) temporary

Icky Viper - Screaming Mimi (Marvel Character)

Special Guest Stars: Sam & Max, of the Freelance Police

**VISION-KING Presents**

"THruushh-TRruushhmmm….." There was flashing thunder which changed the credit opening to show the title!

_**The Devil **_

**And Ash Mongoose**

Chapter 1: The Devil Comes

As our story begins, we see an evil face shown in the clouds before departing, revealing the moon from the dark clouds leaving like claws opening in the night. "Cruushmmm-Qrruushhmmm…" It definitely sounded like a seriously bad storm was on it's way, and it was just the start. Soon we look down from the skies to see some trees, to see a small city town in the woodland structure of their buildings? All the lights were off, but one place seemed opened and awake…and that we could hear music?

"Fllashhumm-POuuffhmmm….." Suddenly, a flash was seen just above a garage area that took the form of an elevator that was in the air for a few seconds till…? "CRAffuuhmm…." Unfortunately, it looks like it crashed right into an old garage just opposite to the building with it's lights still on? "Breeiigghnn…." The doors to the garage open up to reveal two characters that were anthropomorphic creatures that came out from what seem to be an advance elevator of the future? The first one was a brown furred humanoid dog wearing gray pants, coat, and a gray hat on top, simply looking like a detective. And next to him was someone that was half his size, looking like a white furred rabbit that wasn't wearing anything on like the second or first guys did. The dog's name was Sam, and the rabbit's name was Max, together they were Sam and Max, Freelance Police. And yet again, they landed in a time period from their Dimensional Elevator to travel anywhere in Time or Space, or even Reality?

"Great work on the parking job, Max? As it just so happens, we just landed in a garage shed?" Sam remarked off from noticing where he and his partner have landed now from another time traveling adventure?

"Yesh, that was still a close one back there Sam? I never been so close to kissing the bucket?" Max exclaimed off in stating something he came close to almost losing himself somewhere while avoiding the subject Sam started?

"I warn you to be careful when aiding that sailor Ahab when we were helping him hunt his white whale, Max?" Sam scolded his partner on that they should have been more careful on what they were doing. Especially when doing work with a known sailor in the history books of hunting a whale that was white.

"Yeah, and boy did Moby-Dick sink us good from the Crazy-Kook that lost a leg to the beast, luckily we escaped." Max remarked off dryly in recalling that close encounter the copper duo had at such a close calling.

"And thanks to that mess, we landed in some other time in another of those Space-Time-Reality worlds?" Sam stated off with a stern tone from noticing around their surroundings, they are in some other place in time?

"So what's the date?" Max asked puzzled when his K-9 partner was looking at their 'well-camouflage' time machine elevator on the date of the year they landed in?

"Well this sounds interesting, says we've landed in 1978 Or close to the 90s period? And get this, it's somewhat close to our dimensions timeline?" Sam spoke in a bit of surprise from recalling what the year date on this machine tells the copper duo? Somehow, they landed in a bit good of the past while unknowingly close to their own timeline, sorta?

"Get outta here! I musta not heard that right?" Max exclaimed out in surprise with a smirk in not believing that was the case Sam was pointing out?

"Yes Max, we're…." Sam was about to respond in stating it was the truth, but his partner rudely waved him off to cease the K-9 from finishing?

"No! I mean seriously, I didn't hear, what's that music I'm hearing?" Max exclaimed out that he didn't hear Sam's statement at all? At least, not from the familiar music that they hear which from their attention turns to a familiar bar?

"Well I'll be, we've landed next to bar?" Sam exclaimed with a smile in seeing what's right in front of the two Freelance boys? "They must be having one of those music nights for old fashion music? My personal second favorite next to the banjo!" The K-9 detective deduced that from the sounds of it, it was old style music which he fix his tie in liking from hearing the music starting off a bit so far.

"Wanna go inside and get into fights that get started when someone looks at you the wrong way that just screams 'You're ticking me off' kinda attitude?" Max asked off his partner in the duo going in to have some 'fun' when they get inside, and usually to cause trouble for any of the thug-like customers as such.

"Can't think of a reason not to?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in stating that neither the copper duo can think of anything better to do then do some reckless stuff, as usual?

Soon the Freelance duo go right over to the bar place, just as another 'booming' storm was heard, but there was also a song being sung outside the place by two singers?

Both: _**Don't you ever get worried**_

Soon we zoom in close to see the bar doors where the singing was getting louder a bit over the storm.

_**Don't you be depressed**_

Which during this time, we zoom in a bit closer during the storm, and just as the Freelance Police get to the doors?

_**Even if your heart's fall down**_

Soon after zooming closer to the doors, Sam and Max opened them to go straight inside to find out what was going on at this time?

_**And your life's a mess**_

We soon see a different scene where a light was shining down on a center spot, probably where the singers were. Soon we see two people on stage performing, just that they were both…anthropomorphic mongooses?

The one on the right side was a boy of 19 years old, who was playing his old guitar on the stage while singing. He typically wears a white jacket, a black frowning "smiling face" shirt, studded wristbands, and baggy blue jeans with a hole at the right knee. He has yellow fur, jet black hair and blue eyes which he also wears red-tinted, round glasses and has multiple pierced ears, though with studs. His name was Ash Mongoose, a singer/musician who is very kind and caring, including with his singing partner.

The one on the left side was a 16 year old girl, who was playing something of a harp while singing with Ash. She wears a simple black top, brown shorts, a black hairband, and large green/teal boots and gauntlets/gloves. She has yellow fur and long, wavy lilac hair, her eyes are green, her ears have several piercings and are usually adorned with silver hoops. Her name is Mina Mongoose, a singer who is shy and lacking confidence, but feels alright with Ash, who interns, is her boyfriend that always tries his best to cheer the girl up to make her happy.

Ash: _**If you just…**_

Soon Ash turns to begin stating something before both singers started to sing together.

Both: _**look at where music can make it**_

Now while it looked like the mongooses were doing okay, they both seem to be showing signs of desperation and caution concerns with worry while singing on stage on a one mike?

_**When you're getting low**_

Somehow, as the two mongooses were singing, the bar/club owner was not smiling too happily? He is a large, browned-furred, dark green-eyed, anthropomorphic wooly mammoth, clad in a purple suit with black shoes, wears golden rings on his four fingers, and usually carries a wooden cane. His name is Mammoth Mogul, the owner of his club and the one watching the performance not go so pleasing while leaning on his chin by his left elbow.

_**Look at where the music can take you**_

As the two Mongooses were still performing, only two customers were around with one being a character name Flying Frog and the other was a red lobster in a robe named Suguna who lad back from hearing this boring music.

_**If you let it go**_

Then Suguna stretches himself up before he gets up to turn to leave, leaving Flying Frog the only customer? Skip that, the Freelance Police just walked in to notice how…empty the tables were of customers?

_**Look at where the music can take you**_

Mammoth Mogul looks to his cash register with a frown, seeing there was no payment with zero dollars before looking with a smile at a customer coming over.

_**When you're getting low**_

Which during this moment, Mogul handed his left hand to expect pay, but to his surprise, Suguna just wobbled by without stopping to pay, but pass by?

_**Look at where the music can take you**_

Which during this other moment, Mammoth Mogul frowns before leaning down on his bar table to gaze at the mongoose duo singers. He was getting annoyed from losing business and fast from the two singing performers.

_**If you let it go**_

Of course, the two mongooses didn't pay close attention to see that the customers were getting bored, most of them are leaving. But they just try to continue to perform their act with Ash briefly looking over to the audience in hoping they are listening. Once the song is done with Ash making a final drama closing part on his guitar and Mina making a last play on her harp, they look to see the response.

At this time, Sam and Max sat by a table to whisper some comments on the singing performers.

"Well Max, those two kids were pretty good, don't you think?" Sam was commenting on seeing how the two mongooses did on their act while most of the customers, particular all of them were gone?

"Eh, figures you side with the 'old' fashion of playing music Sam?" Max shrug off in stating that it's typical for Sam to feel compassion for people that do such oldest musics.

"Well just cause I have to take your wise cracks, don't go pointing it out to the young folks there!" Sam sternly snapped at his partner that while the K-9 can take the licking, the rabbit shouldn't use that kinda tone on the young and just starting teens before them up on the stage to hear almost every word.

"Well okay, I can give them 'some' credit to being the first ones to leave the audience speechless?" Max shrugged off to admit that he's gotta give them mongoose kids a good sportsman of his opinion. "Plus, their music was way better then yours, Sam." The rabbit went and pointed to his partner in making a remark statement which was so like him.

"Alright, now you're just pushing your luck, melon-head!" Sam scolded with an annoyed expression that Max was just looking for trouble about now.

"Hey, it's a bar-club, I gotta start some fights sometime around?" Max shrug off that with there being so little people around here, he was missing out on getting in a tussle and fights that usual happen in bars?

Now we return to those that were still on the stage right now. While at this time, Ash smiled to look around for some clapping after the mongooses finished their song, only one sound was heard?

"Oh wooh?" Mina signs with a depress expression, as she sadly looks around left to right at who's left. "No audience again?" Mina groans out to say which made her sign more to look down in depression, even Ash could tell from his smile faded at what the two mongooses got?

"Well at least he liked us?" Ash remarks to point his right thumb at someone staying around to hear their performance.

"I think he's deaf?" Mina stated out from noticing that Flying Frog had his eyes shut, even from holding his glass mug, only his left foot was tapping on the ground, almost making clapping sounds?

"If it's any concerns? We liked your music!" Sam called out from the audience to give some support to the two mongooses.

"Yeah, it don't matter if people don't like it, we find it amusing and entertaining to wanna hear more!" Max shouts out with a smile in saying the copper duo wanna hear more music from the two likely couple.

"Nice work, Max." Sam whispered back to his partner in thinking that was a nice thing to say of encouraging words.

"It's both the truth and the painful truth to boot!" Max interactively stated out that he liked the music that was good in an old fashion sense and that of being a painful thing to those that got no rhyme or music in their soul.

"Shoulda guessed?" Sam remarked to shake his head in seeing that of course Max would make such an obvious statement.

"Well, at least somebody's giving us support by cheering us on." Ash spoke in seeing that the place wasn't completely empty of people that didn't like the mongooses music?

"Though I wonder if they mean it?" Mina asked in not knowing who the Freelance Police were, or if they were being kind out of a false generosity?

"Come On! Give us another song!" Max shouts out in wanting another song about now from the two mongooses.

"Way to support there, little buddy?" Sam complimented his partner that he was being nice to Mina and Ash.

"If it's another chance to hear more bad music that tortures folks, I'm for it!" Max exclaimed off his own reasons which was pretty much sounding like him?

"Great, just keep that comment to yourself." Sam dryly remarked off in having the rabbit shut his mouth to never say that in front of the two mongooses, for fear it would upset them.

"Thank you, everyone." Ash spoke into the mike with a smile, despite the lack of audience, he is continuing the performance with Mina who puts on a smile to. "And we wrote this next song…" Just as the two mongooses were about to perform another song act, something cut them off?

"Hold it!" Mammoth Mogul snaps angrily, interrupting Ash with him and Mina looking over in surprise to see the wally mammoth approaching. "Hold it, hold it, hold it!" Mammoth Mogul waved off his arms to make some complaint which even the Freelance Police sitting by took notice of this? "No next song, you're fired! The both of you!" The wooly mammoth points to the two mongooses in stating that he's firing them right off the stage gig.

Then three of his worker robots appeared to back up their boss's claims.

One was a tall, lanky, roughly humanoid rooster or chicken with white feathers, scaled feet, wing-like arms, silver body armor, black collar and belt, a red rooster comb on top of his head, a red two-feathered tail, and a yellow beak and legs. His name was Scratch, the bragger with a bit intelligence, he's also the bodyguard of Mogul and also is wearing a suit and tie. "Yeah, tough luck kids! Bwa-Ha-Hahaaaah!" Scratch remarked to the mongoose performers while making his cockadoodle-like laugh at the mongooses bad work.

Next to the rooster was a small, short, green, stocky teal machine with tank tracks for feet, an antennae on the back of the top of his head, compass belly-bottom button, as well as drills instead of his hands and nose. He also carries a plate on his back that reads "X-14" on it. His name was Grounder, the less intelligent goof to Scratch and wears a white apron and chef's hat to serve as Mogul's chef for the club. "Yeah, tough break! Gwah-ha-hahahahah!" Grounder laughed off stupidly in stating that both Ash and Mina are having a tough time tonight.

The last one was robot monkey who had somewhat rounded body, lanky limbs, red fur, black/brown eyes, peach/white face and wears gray jumpsuit with chest screen and buttons with red boots. His name was Coconut, the grumpy, cynical and obsessive type, who was dressed up to be the butler to Mogul's club. "Yeah, maybe if you didn't sound so bad, we have customers, but we got zip!" Coconut remarked to insult the two mongooses from his New Jersey accent from seeing their club's got nearly no customers at all.

"Ouch! That might leave a mark?" Max exclaimed from sensing that the tension in the air is changing? "And I was actually looking forward to another song?" The rabbit moans that from how things are going, looks like there won't be another song act?

"That's the trouble with struggling young talent Max, nobody ever gives them the benefit of a doubt or even a chance?" Sam shrugs off to tell his little buddy that sometimes, even struggling singers have it hard in life?

"No! You can't?" Mina exclaims in horror and shock at the news. Mammoth Mogul can't up and fired both her and Ash now? This club is the only place where the two can at least get work and get paid.

"I can too, my dear." Mammoth Mogul decreed out with a witty remark while making a rhetorically statement to the fact before getting serious. "People don't want your kind of music anymore? They would rather 'rock n' rock' and disco dance." Mogul explained with Scratch and Grounder making some moves of going crazy on the term 'Rock n' Roll' statement while making disco dance movement.

"Yeah, man, groovy, fabulous, bogey!" Scratch exclaimed out from dancing around while he messed up his suit that was falling off a bit before fixing himself up again.

"Yeah, and get all wild and crazy, and that shorta stuff!" Grounder exclaimed from fixing his messed up apron that from what they said, is how they want things.

"From now on and so forth, this is a Rock Club!" Mogul exclaimed out in sternly stating out while turning to wave goodbye to the mongooses. "Coconut! See these two out immediately!" The wooly mammoth issued out from leaving the scene.

"Alright, you heard the boss, out! As in Now!" Coconut orders out with a stern tone while Scratch and Grounder were forcing Ash and Mina to be tossed right out of the club.

Once the badniks got Ash and Mina out the door to leave, two Freelance Police detectives stood up against this bad act of behavior to the innocent singers.

"Hold it mister, that was little harsh on forcing a couple of kids out like that!" Sam protested that Mogul was being too hard on the mongoose couple that left by such a way.

"Yeah, you ain't nothing but a big BLOW HARD!" Max went off to insult the big wooly mammoth which we hear a record scratching sound from that comment of insult.

"Security, deal with them fowl ruffians!" Mogul turns to his robot servants to deal with the trouble; A.K.A., the Freelance Police causing it.

Just as the three robots were about to slowly get to Sam and Max, something quick happened? "Bang!" Suddenly, the Freelance Police pulled out their guns that shot in the air? "Dinghnn…break-keruhhhm…." Which in turn broke a chain holding a chandelier that dropped downwards. "Vooovuuhmm…../CLRuuashhummm….." Which then landed right on the three unexpected badniks that left a painful impact? "Ouchie?" Scratch, Grounder and Coconut groans out from that hit on their bodies and heads, that'll be hurtful the next morning for them.

"So much for your hired helpers!" Sam remarked off to Mogul who saw the mess of his employees being bested by a dog and rabbit.

"Yeah! So hire them kids back for their music gig!" Max issued an order in wanting Mogul to give the mongoose teens another shot, but...?

"If I wanted something done right, I must do it myself?" Mogul shook his head off in seeing that if he wants anything done right with his helpers fail to do so, he needs to dirty his hands to do it.

"What are you gonna do, sit on us?" Max asked off in taunting the wooly mammoth in a way that was very disturbing?

"Best not to give any ideas we might live to regret with, Max?" Sam told his partner to shut it for the sake of their health of not imagining such a scary scene?

"No! But you shall be sorry and regret your mistake!" Mogul dryly stated before pulling his shit back to reveal….an emerald hidden in his chest? "Trusuhhumm…" That was a Chaos Emerald, and that was powering him up to the point where even the Freelance Police were beginning to sweat from this bad change in their situation?

"Sam, is this where the powerful wooly mammoth gets ready to make us feel sorry or regret our choice from his emerald in his chest?" Max asked his K-9 partner from noticing that things are about to look nasty on the two's part of the world?

"I say both and that this won't look pretty on our side by one bit?" Sam quoted out his own opinion in remarking that the duo are gonna be dealt with pain like never dealt with before?

Outside the club bar by from the window's view, we hear some noises, and from those windows came Sam and Max….getting into a fight with Mammoth Mogul….THE HARD WAY!

"Ouch!" Sam shouted in pain after getting hit by something.

"That tickles!" Max commented from feeling ticklish while more noises are heard.

"Knock It Off!" Sam remark from more crashing sounds before yelping out. "Help!"

"Aieeee!" Max cried out as more things still happen, but they'll have to deal with it themselves.

We are hearing some crashing and smashing noises happening from inside the place from it's lights flashing with more Freelance Police situations in pain moments?

"HEY!" Sam cried out from a smashing noise afterwards.

"That Hurts!" Max remark from getting attack, no less?

"Knock It Off!" Sam snapped after another object breaks.

"Eeeek!" Max yelp from a broken vase that just got destroyed by their raging foe.

"FroouuUPPhmhmm…." Soon we see Mogul outside his club's doors, as he tosses Sam and Max right out of the bar? "CRusuhhuphmm….." Making them soon land right in a puddle of water while bashing against some trash cans.

"And stay out, if you brutes have any sense in your heads!" Mogul exclaimed out to the Freelance Police before shutting his doors to return back inside his club.

We see Sam and Max coming out of the trash cans spilled all over from their landing while dusting themselves a bit.

"Boy, what a jerk that wooly mammoth turn out to be?" Max remarks off from seeing just how much of a rude person Mogul turns out to be for the duo coppers? "This almost remands me of when we were beaten and tossed out of Conroy Bumpus' mansion home in Bumpusville, Sam?" Max exclaims off in being almost reminded of a situation were they got beaten and tossed out of a place that was deja vu to the duo?

"Right, only this isn't Bumpusville?" The K-9 remotes off to state the difference of that old case to the now while continuing on. "A lesson in life to be learned here Max, don't judge a book by the cover, especially if they have a powerful Chaos Emerald to back them up when picking fights?" Sam remarks in stating that they should know the enemy first by not of their appearance, but what they truly are underneath it?

"Hey Sam, there's the couple that got booted out before us!" Max spoke from pointing to just where we see that leaving outside the city were Mina and Ash, looking a bit down?

"Great Zooky Groans Off Filly-Cheese Biscuit Cuffs, At Great Uncle Joe's Price Deals!" Sam exclaims out his wide long surprise reaction from noticing a sign near the club that catches his attention. "Check what's label on this club's fired act, Max?" The K-9 points at the sign board to his partner from seeing what it says that is the center attention.

"Tonight, Ash Mongoose and Mina Mongoose as the singing performers?" Max reads out the sign board before asking a puzzling question? "Hugh, so that's their names, but why are we bothering with this Sam, when the two are leaving?" Max asked that while they are stuck on the short subject, the two mongooses are splitting the scene?

"You Chowderhead! Mina Mongoose was a Big Star that my dear Granny once listen to her music!" Sam exclaimed out in explaining something that his thick headed rabbit partner was missing a big scoop of the situation here.

"Really, she was a big star, and that your granny liked her Sam?" Max asked surprised to learn about the female mongoose, the rabbit knows the dog's grandmother, and boy, is she a fun woman to be around.

"Yep, but there's a mystery behind Mina Mongoose's case, little buddy?" Sam nods out to say before making a puzzling statement with his right hand holding under his chin?

"Do tell?" Max smiled in liking this so far, and wanted to hear more of this 'mystery' case?

"Well, my Granny told me that Mina Mongoose was at the 'top' of her music career and well known loved everywhere before she suddenly vanished?" Sam shrugged off to explain a bit of history of recalling about Mina Mongoose that the dog's grandmother told him? "Almost like she disappeared from the world and only a few ever remember her?" The K-9 detective rubbed his noggin in being very unsure about a strange case in whatever happened to the famous star; Mina Mongoose, long ago?

"Gee, then I guess it's up to us to figure out 'how' she disappeared in the first place?" Max replied out in thinking this sounds like one of their kinda cases to find out about disappearing stars from the past?

"No duh genius, come on! We'll follow the two from a distance." Sam stated out with a dry remark before the duo decided to tail the two mongooses from behind, just as thunder was heard which was signing for a storm's approach.

The scene changes to outside a dark pathway leading out into the woods while the storm of rain poured and thunder was heard. But as we zoom up, we see the mongoose couple slowly walking off over a hill in sadness for losing another job while unaware of being followed by two shadows belong to the Freelance Police.

"Maybe he's right?" Mina spoke to Ash in sadness from recalling what Mogul said to the two walking in the rain. "Maybe we just better quit?" Mina spoke from holding her arms crossed from the rain pouring, feeling a bit chilly from the weather while Ash carried his guitar, as he looked with a sad face at how depress Mina was getting?

"No!" Ash spoke in assisting to not have the girl mongoose give into self-doubt. "Come on, you gotta believe?" Ash tried to sound assuring to Mina that things can work out, just as the rain ceases at this moment. "We're gonna star someday?" Ash insists, as he was patting Mina on the shoulder while smiling to brighten the mood. After all, the two can't just give up hope on a dream like that just yet, right?

"You mean 'starve', don't you?" Mina exclaimed out with a sadly dry remark while walking ahead of Ash who lets the girl mongoose go ahead in surprise to hear such doubts again.

"No!" Ash responded with a more serious tone, as he stood up with a serious determined face in not going to give up so easily. "Don't worry, I will get some money." Ash spoke with a determine expression which made Mina look to turn around from seeing that her loving friend was trying so hard to help them out.

"But how?" Mina asked in concern with her arms up in wondering how Ash will acquire the money for them. After all, who would want to hire two performers whose music appears to be out of style with the rest of the world?

"You wait here." Ash asked a request to point his left hand down on the ground in wanting Mina to wait for him. "I'll be right back." Ash said with determination before swinging his guitar case around, as he turns to leave.

However, during this leaving moment, Ash unknowingly was passing the Freelance Police, who were hiding in some bushes after the guy was leaving Mina alone?

"So Sam, what do we got on lover boy here after the whole disappearance of his girlfriend?" Max asked his partner in being curious to where Ash Mongoose fits into Mina's disappearance thing?

"Well gee Max, that's a good question, my Granny said that she once recalled Mina's earlier gigs like what we saw in the club with a fellow mongoose, possibly her boyfriend?" Sam shrugs off to state that from the K-9's puzzled situation, his granny remembered some things of hearing Mina Mongoose's earlier works in the past along with from who the girl once worked with, in this case; Ash Mongoose.

"And…what happens afterwards?" Max asked in wanting to know a bit more then that, what else happened was the question here?

"And that's it?" Sam shrugs off to exclaim before sadly stating something of what he was never given by his granny. "My Granny said that when Mina got famous, the poor Ash fella was not seen again himself by the public, but most folks say he appears on the anniversary after the whole memorial service to his girlfriend's disappearance?" Sam stated that some have claim that Ash has been going to see the spot that honor his girlfriend that went missing from the world?

"Yet another mystery that's in need of our crime solving & sloughing work!" Max declared out from getting that feeling that this case, in due time, needed their attention a lot to solve.

"Roger and willing little buddy! We best check up on Mina, the poor thing looks about ready to give up?" Sam stated out what they should do next, as the copper duo slowly was going through more bushes to get to the lonely mongoose girl.

"Sniff?" Mina sniffs in sadness, as she shivers from watching Ash go off; a raindrop hits her on the head. "Bruoghmm…." During this moment, the wind was blowing, as it's chilly tonight. "Woooffhmm…" Strangely enough, two branches were seen that were blown by the wind, that almost looked like they were claws wanting to reach the poor mongoose girl? The girl sadly sat down near a tree while the Freelance Police were just close by to her. Mina knew that Ash is trying his best, but what was the point?

The poor mongoose girl lets off her tears from thinking about what was said to her. "A star?" Mina holds her head by her right hand when it looked down to shake off in sadness during some thunder noises. "How can one be a star without any audience?" Mina asked off with a sad remark that without anyone to listen to one's music, what's the point in becoming a star. "Why, if I were a rockstar, people would listen!" The girl said with her grip fist in stating off that if she was like a rock star, people would listen to her for sure and they wouldn't complain about it neither. "Ohh, I give anything to be a rockstar?" Mina groans out to plead with her sadness enveloping her, feeling that she's reach the part of wanting to get something to make her dream come true. "Anything…?" Mina lastly replied before slopping her shoulders down and had her face looking down at the ground, wishing there was someway she could become a rockstar?

"Uh-Oh Max! This almost sounds very suspicious?" Sam yelps from his hiding place in hearing what Mina was even just saying now about wanting something…and by any means necessary?

"Like the whole 'asking for something and willing to do anything to get it' sounds like trouble's blooming?" Max quoted off that the whole thing sounds like trouble that's about to come show itself on a defenseless girl's poor sadden needs.

"You bet, we better step in before…." Sam spoke from the duo were about to come out to speak with Mina about her request to do anything for stardom before...

"Grooougruohmm….." Suddenly without warning, the ground begins to shake, nearly knocking our heroes to the ground.

"Sam! I think it's a little late to be stopping whatever we wanted to stop?" Max exclaimed with a confused face in seeing that from what's happening, they are too late to stop anything now?

Suddenly from the quaking, even Mina yelped from feeling the ground was shaking before looking upwards? "Brizizii-Brusuhhmm….QRrusuhhmmm-Qrruusphmm…" Then a sudden bolt of lightning then hit a ground, breaking a tree nearby down to pieces. "Qrusuhhmmm-Qrruushmmm…." More lightning flashes with thunder boom noises were heard, making Mina look around nervously to what's happening? "Qrushgruhmm-qruhgruhmm…." The ground was shaking with parts of it breaking apart, making Mina fall off from losing her balance, even the Freelance Police fell in to join her.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Sam? But was that fire suppose to come out of the ground?" Max asked from noticing that behind the duo and Mina, there was some flames that lit up at first, then ceased out from a crack hole in the ground?

"Gruugruhmmm…." More lightning flashes with boom thunder nosies are heard from the light reflecting off some trees that looked eerie in a spookable likeness? "Gruuugrughhmmm…." Then without warning, more rubbling was happening that while Mina was getting up, the quaking made her slip to fall again, even the Freelance Police did the same act?

"Max, about that earlier question? I'm afraid we might get the answer?" Sam stated from looking back from lying on Max to see something about to happen?

"GruuGRrruuaghmmm…." The ground from the glowing red crack was starting to burst up, like it was about to blow it's top before…. "PRrooushhhmmmuphmm…" Something of flames shot in bursting out from the crack floor ground like mad, as it was some sorta being hidden in the smoking clouds with only it's glowing claw arms out before…. "Trusuhhoouphmmm…" Before the claws pushed down to reveal a wicked face in a glowing spooky aura that from it's evil gaze, could scare anybody?

"Suddenly Sam, I'm wishing I didn't wanna know what I do know now?" Max exclaimed out in nearly gulping in shock at what the duo are seeing & what's happening before them.

"That makes two of us, genius?" Sam remarks to tell that he feels the same way that his partner does, wishing they never found out the hard way of this answer.

Then the flames flashed over the being's glowing aura face, as it was even shrinking down to vanish within the smoke clouds before…something strange appeared to come out of the clouds in a different form? It appeared to be a 'he' type being, though he wears a big purple hood and his face is hidden except for his eyebrows and red eyes. His skin is light-turquoise blue and wears a red amulet around his neck. His name, was No Heart, and this mysterious being came out of the flames before his expression changed to a smirking face-type at who he see's before him.

As Mina was slowly getting up while the Freelance Police were nearly gasping at this new person's sight which now even the girl mongoose took in that she was not alone from these familiar cops from the bar, and just as they all heard this new being's deep mellow voice?

"Did you say…" As No Heart spoke, Mina gasped from on her hands and knees from seeing this being before her while he spoke. "Anything?" No Heart questions out with a hidden smirk after the flames disappear, as he points to Mina on hearing her request.

Mina suddenly got up to her feet and trembled backwards in fear for a brief moment. "Who are you?" Mina asked with her hands clasped together by her stomach, fearing that this person seem scary?

"My card?" No Heart kindly speaks while he magically holds his card out to give to the nervous Mina. "My dear lady." At that last reply, the trembling Mina took the card from No Heart to look at it?

"Devil May Care Music Production?" Mina read out the lines on No Hearts card, and it seem to be making her smile a bit from what she reads while the Freelance Police looked over this card over the mongoose girl's head? As Mina looked up to the person in question, she tries to read what the person she was speaking to was? "No Heart….?" However, the card was getting smaller and smaller which made it harder for either Mina or the Freelance Police to read? "Wruushh-dinghnnn…." Soon the card vanished after it shrunk to nothingness which made Mina yelp before saying the last part she read? "Present?" This was puzzling the girl before looking up at the being known as No Heart?

"Sweet! Hey, can you make me disappear and then reassemble me and then do the whole world to make it in any imagine you want?" Max exclaimed out with a smirky look in wondering if this No Heart guy can do some impressive magic tricks?

"Max, no! We aren't messing up with the timeline more so then usual especially while on a case!" Sam snaps to Max in alarm, not wanting his rabbit partner to give the devil here any ideas.

"I like you style?" No Heart exclaimed in playing his two fingers together in stating that he enjoys Mina of her style look while going on. "To bad your not a singer?" No Heart remarks to wave his right hand out from knowing that even if Mina has style, if she's not a singer, something won't work?

"Hugh? Oh, but I am!" Mina yelps from hearing this and insists to No Heart anxiously that she is a singer. "I am a singer!" Mina exclaims again with a smiling hope, if this guy wants her to be a part of a music company and to become a singer, then who is she to give up this opportunity?

"So is Sam in 'Embarrassing Idol'…but that hasn't happen yet?" Max remarks with a shrug shoulder expression to No Heart in getting his statement.

"Right…anyway, we did hear Mina sing and she's very good at it." Sam said a slight nod before exclaiming on Mina the Mongoose's good singing work.

"Nooooo fooling?" No Heart asked with a sly expression before looking at the mongoose girl, as if a bit skeptically about the claims of Mina being a singer.

"No!" Mina spoke to wave her hands out in acting a bit worried that this No Heart person doesn't believe her story. "No listen!" Mina exclaims excitedly in wanting No Heart to hear her voice of a singer. "Aaaaahhhhh….." The girl clears her throat and sang a note.

However, No Heart stops her before she could sing anymore with a wave of his pinch fingers to state his opinion. "Fantastic…." From hearing this, Mina was puzzled, but was still happy to hear this? "Gurhm, different?" No Heart exclaimed off with his right hand resting on his chin from thinking what he heard so far?

"But you didn't get the chance to listen and hear Sam's singing from his audition, or even his high note gig?" Max protests to No Heart in annoyance that he didn't give Sam a chance.

"Let's just forget it, Max!" Sam said to Max with a frown on his face before explaining his reason. "I don't want to deal with the super natural here, especially with someone who hid's himself." Something tells the K-9 that trying to sing for No Heart isn't the right idea right about now when he's clearly looking for someone like…Mina Mongoose.

"Awww, nuts to it all." Max moans out in defeat that the Freelance boys don't get their shot.

"Uhm? What do you think, Beastly?" No Heart asked off in a second opinion in returning to the subject on Mina, as he turns to someone who's not seen?

"Briiighnn…Brruughhnnn….." Suddenly, there was something happening from the ground, like something or someone was trying to press out of the ground? "Brighnn-briighnnn-Popcahhhh!" Soon after coming to a grassy field, someone popped out of it with the flowers landing on his head. It was a furry-bat creature who wears a hat and opposes the bears. His name was Beastly, who looks like a wild boar with long arms and legs, he serves as an assistant to No Heart himself.

"Ohhh, fabulous!" Beastly spoke out with a smiling reply to No Heart's question in full on agreement there. "Fabulous! Love it! Love it!" Beastly exclaimed in in complete agreement with knowing that the dirt he popped out landed on his head.

"Gurhum-humphm?" Mina saw how silly Beastly was, and tried to cover her mouth from laughing at this funny guy?

"Boy, he sure is funny?" Max exclaimed from seeing how goofy Beastly was acting, it was sorta humorist…until he brought up this grim fact. "In a weirdo we don't kinda like and gives us kinda the creeps feeling sorta way?" Yep, Max wads making a remark of insults towards this next new character.

"I suggest we keep an eye on this Beastly character Max? Get what I'm saying?" Sam spoke with a serious suspicion in seeing this Beastly character is a strange person, and they usually act goofy to hid something?

"Did you two say something about me, you're not whispering, you know?" Beastly asked a bit puzzled from hearing a bit of the Freelance Police's conversation?

"Whatever we said, is our own business. SO STAY OUTTA IT!" Max dryly remark towards Beastly with a frown on his face after making his shouting statement.

No Heart slaps his forehead in annoyance at what he's seeing of Beastly's act. "Cluphmm…." Why must his assistant always annoy the wrong people in these missions?

Soon Beastly runs around Mina, much to her surprise before the short boar creature spoke about the mongoose girl. "You've done it again, No Heart!" Beastly smiled up with his hands in a grip to praise his master on another successful work.

No Heart was fiddling his fingers together before speaking of who is before Mina and the Freelance Police. "This is my associate, Beastly!" No Heart introduced Beastly with a slight calm statement on who works for him with patience.

Soon Mina looks to Beastly grinning at her in almost seizing the girl that was before the two creatures? "Oh, um?" Mina yelps from noticing Beastly's weird behavior, but laughs it off in greeting the guy? "I'm pleased to meet you?" She spoke in being friendly towards this Beastly fellow, since they just meant?

"My treat?" Beastly replied while going around Mina to reply with his smirky smile when looking at Mina without seeming suspicious?

But Sam and Max seem a bit uncertain by No Heart and Beastly, as they didn't seem the most trusting characters you like to meet?

"Can you really make me a star?" Mina looked between Beastly and No Heart in asking hopefully, if the two can make her a star?

At this moment, Beastly raced around from the mongoose girl to get behind his boss, No Heart. "Can he?" Beastly asked from behind his boss while stating rhetorically of even needing to be asked that question to the calm No Heart. "I-I-Is the pope…gurghn?" As Beastly was about to say, he gets cut off by No Heart who seemed annoyed with his associate to gut him in the gut of the stomach.

"Clrasuuighmmm…." Then without a warning, that impact gently sent Beastly tumbling backwards before falling into something?

"Ouch, I feel sorry for the plates that were so neatly stacked?" Max yelped from seeing where Beastly just landed himself in, and that's gotta be painful?

"Not as sorry as the guy that set them plates up there for his China Shop, he won't be?" Sam remark in stating the owner of the plates probably will feel much worst from what's happened.

Soon No Heart pinched his two fingers while making a cheery expression on his face that what was becoming of the situation was a peaceful issue. "Guuahumm….you got everything that it takes?" No Heart walks off to wave his one hand off that Mina has all that it takes to be a star, meanwhile, we see Beastly was stuck in a ditch hole while looking dizzy with something of swirling birds tweeting around his head. "There's just one thing that might hold you back?" No Heart stops to point up his right hand's finger in mentioning something that might keep Mina back from becoming a star.

"What?" Mina asked with concerning wonder, almost worried what could stop her from becoming a star?

"Is it us that are holding her back, Sam?" Max whispered to his partner in thinking maybe No Heart was referring to the Freelance Police detectives holding Mina Mongoose back?

"No Max, somehow, that doesn't seem to be the cause?" Sam hushed his partner back in thinking this conversation doesn't seem to involve them, but something else?

No Heart slowly begins to turn around while holding his right finger up to make the statement. "If you don't want it…." No Heart slowly closes his right hand into a fist, looking back with the look of determination on his face. "Badly enough!" No Heart finished off in stating that Mina can't reach her path to becoming a star if she doesn't want it nearly that bad enough to get it, then it's out of the mongooses' reach then.

"Oh, but I do want it!" Mina exclaimed out a bit surprise while insisting that she does want this. "Really! I want to be a star!" Mina was now begging in concerns of wanting to be a star really that much. "Oh please?" She grasp her hands in asking very eagerly to be a star with all her heart to the one who can make that happen for her.

"Very well….You've talked me into it?" No Heart replies out with a sly smirking expression on his face from hearing the mongoose girl's request while reaching in his robe to bring out a cigarette? "Contract!" Then No Heart stands up straight to snap his left hand's fingers in asking for a contract.

"Snaph…" Then Beastly calmly snapped his fingers while still sitting on the pit that was glowing and steamy red without bothering him? "Snaph!" Suddenly, the contract appeared from the mist steam that was shaped into a claw which handed the contract over to Beastly who took it rudely from the steamy claw mist from the pit.

"Fruusohmm…" Suddenly, No Heart was blowing on his cigarette holder that was creating flames? Suddenly without warning, Beastly was showing a jumpy expression, like something was making him yelp before? "PRrusuohmmm…." Then without warning, Beastly was shot out of the pit by flames that hit him from under that made him yelp in the air.

"Guagh-huagh!" While No Heart was clearing his voice, Beastly was seen yelping from that experience before he was falling down to the ground near Mina? "Just our standard contract?" No Heart explains when Beastly gently sets his feet to the ground, smiling to show the contract to Mina while using his left hand to cover his smoked behind from the flames. "Nothing fancy?" No Heart exclaims off in assuring with his claim expression that all was alright while taking another breather of his cigarette.

At this moment, Beastly was putting some ice pack on his behind from the firey event he went through, wincing a bit while Mina was looking over the contract? "Fame!" Beastly exclaims out one of the many parts to gain from what Mina has from signing this sheet and from cooling his behind with the ice pack while Mina looks at the contract which the Freelance Police also looked to find everything's up on the status? "Fortune! Fans! Gold Records! Concerts!" Beastly was explaining more things while stretching himself to hold the contract up from Mina's grip to state the next big thing. "World Tours!" He shakes his right hand eagerly to state the touring part, as Mina and even the Freelance Police looked over everything listed? "Your Name In Lights!" Beastly waved his arm out to state how Mina would have her name lighten up all over places with a smile.

At this moment, Mina was looking at the contract when it was rolling out, smiling from liking the sound of this deal so far.

Sam and Max looks on with suspicious and concern, both of them suspect the same thing: that No Heart may have a hand for Mina Mongoose's disappearance that fateful night. But the question is, how, when, where, and why he's doing this that was left open to figure out?

"What do you think of this, Sam?" Max asked his partner if this stuff so far seems to stink something rotten?

"I think we're coming to possibly a reliving moment of a 'Devil's Deal' here, Max?" Sam exclaimed to his partner that if this No Heart person is doing something of the known 'Dealing with the Devil' situation, they gotta be very prepared.

"Okay, so what should we do?" Max nods in hearing this before asking what they best should do?

"Skim through this contract to find anything suspicious?" Sam stated from him and Max looking at the contract Mina was looking through with the stuff having a lot of things to say?

Of course, the fact was, there list was very long, and this could take time to look over every last bit….?

* * *

Meanwhile, we see Ash was walking down a forest path before coming to a spot that was some store trading place? Ash looks down to his guitar, signs before giving it a hug, feeling that he doesn't want to give this up, but it's the only way to help him and Mina out of there problem. "Cruughhn-grughmm….." Ash goes through the door before it closes afterwards, as we see the male mongoose walking up to the front of store's register booth.

"Hay sonny!" Spoke a voice which was making Ash look around for where the owner of the voice was before looking up in confusion? "Wanna buy a nice guitar?" The person was an anthropomorphic owl, as he above some stack while he asked in giving the customer an offer to buy something?

"No?" Ash sadly exclaimed out his refused invite to the offer while putting his guitar on the booth counter before finishing his sentence. "I wanna sale one?" Ash shrug off his shoulder and lifted his hand up before looking up with a little sheepish smile on sailing a guitar to a store owner sailing some himself?

"Uuugh, that's what I was afraid of?" The store owl signs from hearing this, as he makes a remark about it. We zoom away from him to glances at the other guitars in the store right under him, apparently given away by their owners who did so to pay the bills, eat, etc.

Ash sheepishly makes a smile before shrugging off his shoulders at his situation and the store owner's part? Looks like the boy isn't the only guy who is down on his luck. Old music style is fading out, and with a next generation sky-rocketing, others are moving on, and giving up 'old fashion' for the 'new fashion' it seems?

* * *

At this time, Mina and the Freelance Police kept reading the contract (which is very long to read), the girl is having trouble keeping up.

"Take your time?" No Heart spoke in kindly saying to Mina and the Freelance Police to take their time while looking through so much of the mess of the contract? "Read it all. See nothing that discourages you?" No Heart insisted that the mongoose girl read all that's there while Beastly held the top part of the contract. There was so much stuff of this contract that it was filling up the area for someone to swim in?

"Man, people musta used some new device to make so much paper appear out from one contract?" Max exclaimed from swimming through the stacks of paper to skim through the stuff? "I've only gotten to about page 274 here?" The rabbit exclaimed that where he's at, was still nowhere close to the last page sheet of the contract?

"I'm on page 362, little buddy? Lucky thing we're reading this stuff from our fast reading skills?" Sam stated off to his partner from lifting another part of the contract to read through it? "Remember Max, look for any of the important detail notices that we know what we're actually dealing with?" The K-9 told his partner they gotta watch out for something in the contract that must be the really important stuff to not be overlooked.

"What? You mean there were no free refills or coffee breaks after practice?" Max asked in shocked before frowning and snapping at this made contract. "Honestly, what could be more important then our define rights to goof off!" The rabbit exclaimed off to state from clearly not caring for the really important parts on the contract to be looking for.

"How's about how one 'pays' for things, Skimmer!" Sam remarked dryly to tell his partner to forget that stuff, as they got bigger fish to deal with. "With so many things here, it's hard to tell were the fine print is on these made contracts?" The K-9 looked over more papers in the mess from not seeing something important, like the 'fine print' of any contract folks sign that is something that if anyone missed, it's not going to look pretty afterwards from finding out later?

"Oh, I give up?" Mina signs while putting the contract she holds down, seeing that there's so much, it's hard for her to continue anymore? "Can I trust you?" Mina looks up with a puzzled face in wondering if she can really trust this No Heart guy, if he's an honest person?

No Heart heard that question, and then from his suspicious 'glem' showed him making an angelic pose while angelic voices are heard off-screen? "Aaaahhhhh?" He opens his eyes after making his pray in almost looking completely innocent?

"Yesh, and some folks say they never can trust my cute little bunny face with anything?" Max remarks off with a rolled eyes expression in not getting how this No Heart tries to look all innocent when clearly…he isn't at all?

"That's cause you may look sweet and non-threatening on the outside, but inside…." Sam rolled his eyes in stating something that while his partner looks normal, there's a little more to him.

"I'm a hyper-active maniac ready to pounce, trounce, and blow stuff up!" Max went off in stating out all of his known things from what's hidden under his fluffy & cuddly skin or fur to be precise.

"That's a way to put it all, Max?" Sam exclaimed out to his partner in making the statements that describe Max so well.

"Well….Okay?" Mina nods with a smile in seeing that No Heart's showing of being trusting convinced her. "I'll sign!" The mongoose girl nods in willing to do this, after all, who is she to turn down an opportunity of being a rock star once and for all?

"Snaph…" Soon Beastly smirks at hearing this, as he was making the long contract, most of the paper on the ground, shrink back to normal before Mina and the Freelance Police's eyes? "Right, pen?" No Heart replies out in seeing that the mongoose girl is willing to sign while requesting Beastly to get something for Mina that was of the guy's own writing item. Soon Beastly holds the contract in his left hand while giving Mina a….pin needle to write with?

"Um, um?" Mina was a bit uneasy from seeing she needs to use a needle pin to sign a contract, even the Freelance Police were confused? "But what…Where's the ink?" Mina looked up to Beastly and No Heart, how can she sign something with no ink?

"Hupmh-humhpm, humph?" No Heart chuckles off that question like it was a joke before explaining it. "Gaugh, we always use blood." No Heart exclaimed with his cigarette lowered down from his right hand with a smile on his answer to that question. "It's more…permanent." No Heart spoke with a deep slyly statement while walking around the mongoose girl, telling what they use that won't 'ever' fade away?

"Not to mention how freaky it sounds doing it instead of ink?" Max pointed out to mention such a fact out in using blood over ink to write things. "Hey Sam, how come we never used this idea from injuring crooks and annoy folks?" The rabbit turned to his partner to question out why the duo never do the same thing of using blood instead of ink to write things down?

"Max! After that time you used the crooks bodies to write a message to the Commissioner that time, it was something he forbid you from doing again!" Sam sternly shook his head while reminding his partner of that act made hinges a little 'quizy' on doing such a subject.

"Rats! So much for a mystery writing in blood on the walls deal for next Halloween at the next party from a police's charity?" Max cursed under his breath, he had plans of using that blood writing for a scary Halloween party, but that idea just got shot out now.

"That was ketchup they used for the stunt, doormat!" Sam sternly shook his head again in telling his thickheaded partner, that what was blood was fake, as it was suppose to be.

"Oh, um, I don't know?" Mina uneasily responded a bit while seeing No Heart walk around her and the Freelance Police while looking back at the contract? "Can't we wait for Ash?" Mina asked out hopefully, thinking she would like to discuss this whole matter with her boyfriend about this opportunity before she goes ahead with something without Ash's state in this business deal to stardom?

"That's right, we're is that guy Ash anyway?" Max responded out surprised to recall another mongoose character they nearly forgot who wasn't here during this whole time?

"Don't you remember, we saw him go down a path where that trade in store was, probably getting some cash?" Sam stated off to his partner in reminding the rabbit where Ash Mongoose went off to. "But in any case, maybe after Ash arrives we could all….?" The K-9 detective was almost about to make a suggestion on the topic, but was cut off then.

"Oh sure? Why not now…?" No Heart shrug off when he spoke out from both Freelance Police & Mina's request while she was looking at the contract, almost sounding like it would go that way? Except a familiar claw reached down and….yanked the contract out of Mina's hands, much to her shock. "I'll be back next year to try again under my busy time?" No Heart slyly states off that he'll just have to come and try again with Mina another time if the mongoose girl is busy. "Come on now, Beastly? Time is wasting." No Heart wiggled his left hand to signal his associate to come with him, as he's a busy person that needs an answer now rather then later?

"NEXT YEAR?" Mina asked out loud in complete shock and alarm in hearing this. "Oh wait! Wait!" She turns to raise her arms in wanting No Heart to stop, as she doesn't want to wait next year for this chance? The mongoose girl may not have another opportunity like this again if she passes it off. "Stop! Stop, I'll sign!" Mina pleaded out which then a satisfied Beastly comes behind Mina once more with him holding the pin needle in his right hand and the contract in the other for the girl to sign.

No Heart closes his eyes, grasp his hands together to wait for this mongoose girl to sign his contract.

"Hold it..." Sam spoke off in stopping this situation of the signing which resulted in a record scratching sound to happen in the background.

"What now?" No Heart asked a bit annoyed, he is getting closer to starting to what could be his next big find, unknown to Mina that is?

"If you want Mina to sign...we will let her on one condition." Sam stated in making some authorized arrangement to be dealt with Mina Mongoose being apart of this, but on their conditions.

"What is it?" Mini asked puzzled, wondering what these two new friends of hers from the club want in return for agreeing to No Heart's deal.

"Hmmm, and you two would be?" Beastly asked out from just now taking notice of the Freelance Police's appearance even after all this time, but didn't know their name.

"We been here this whole time, and you just NOW realize our existence?" Max asked out that Beastly never pay them mind which was ticking the rabbit off that they were being ignored until now?

"Forget him Max, associate and assistant's never have time for anyone but stars?" Sam told his partner to not bother dealing with Beastly's short attention span before turning to introduce himself and Max to this group order approaching Mina. "We're Sam and Max, Freelance Police!" After the duo showed their badges, they put them away for the K-9 to make this request. "And our condition is to be Miss. Mina's support bodyguards/managers if she signs for you!" The dog made a hefty request in what the copper duo were wanting in return.

"That's right, think of it this way, you get two hired helpers for less the expense pay. So, what do you say?" Max smirks in getting No Heart to see that he'll get Mina Mongoose if the Freelance boys are going along with this.

And so the strange being called No Heart took all of this in to process what he's hearing. "Hmm, an interesting bargain, very well?" No Heart spoke out with a thoughtful expression while rubbing his chin at this offer? Having the Freelance Police to this deal could make everything a bit more interesting? "It's a deal!" No Heart replies from after his thoughts were collected, deciding to allow Sam and Max to be apart of this deal and be with Mina Mongoose….for the time being.

Soon the scene shows the shadows of this group where Mina's arm was held by Beastly with the needle pin. "Don't do it hard?" The girl insist that Beastly doesn't do this thing of pricking her finger for blood, at least, not too bad that it won't heal over. "Dinghnnn…." Soon Beastly pricked Mina's finger which made her wince and flinch a bit before the associate of No Heart pulls the pin needle away.

"Hmmm, it's signed?" No Heart said in delight, as we see Mina slowly signing the contract with her prick blood finger. "Beastly?" No Heart turns to look up at his associate before him in wanting something from the guy. "Give this little lady and her friends….your personal attention." No Heart gently pushes Mina forward while the girl looks back to see what this guy was doing, pinching his hand in stating the 'personal attention' part to Beastly.

"Ohhh….You got it, No Heart!" Beastly points his hand's finger in getting what No Heart was asking of him to do here.

"THruushhqruushmm…." Suddenly, Beastly gives a low five slap on No Hearts' hand which created lightning that flashed before them, Mina, even the Freelance Police?

Sam and Max looks more in puzzlement and wonder in confusion? They only sign up to keep an eye on Mina Mongoose should the bad feeling they are getting of the girl's disappearance ever come true?

"Well Sam, this should be an interesting mystery?" Max remarks to tell that from where they are standing, things are about to get started here?

"Lets just enjoy this while we can Max, cause this is only the calm before the storm?" Sam exclaimed to his partner in knowing that while things might be fun for a while, sooner or later, the fun might end?

"Cha-cha-cha-cha-cah-chya!/Gehihihhi-GWahahahaahaha!" Beastly's and No Hearts' mad laughters where heard from the flashing lights moment in a cruel manner.

By this time during the two chuckling laughters of Beastly and No Heart, the flashing stuff ended to where we see the path on the road of the forest?

Suddenly from the woods path, Ash came back to the area with some food, looking for Mina.

"Mina?" Ash raised his right hand to give a call out to Mina, as he was looking for her? But there was no response, but there was some murky chuckles from No Hearts voice in the air? "Mina?" Ash called again while looking to his right side in wondering where the mongoose girl was? "Where are ya?" Ash scratched his head in wondering just where Mina was, he recalled leaving her right here to wait for him? "I-I-I got some food here?" Ash stated out that he's been able to get some food, from sailing his guitar, but at the moment, he just couldn't see Mina anywhere?

"Qrusuhh-Qrruushmmurphmm…." Unknown to the puzzled Ash Mongoose, the dark cloud is above him while a familiar voice of No Heart was heard, evil eyes peers over him while saying sinisterly to the boy that was unable to know this guy's presence. "To late, kid?" Soon the cloud form the head with devil like eyes and a mouth that were yellow to spook a person out of their mind, as he spoked out before chuckling under his breath while not being seen by Ash? "Huphm, huphmhumphm….she's signed with me." No Heart declared out to Ash from not being seen, smirking in an evil pleasure of joy that he's gotten Mina Mongoose at this moment?

"Mina!" Ash called for Mina again while looking down in confusion and worry, thinking something musta happen to his girlfriend while unaware of what when on during his absence?

Soon everything turned to black…leaving a lost Ash in the dark of never knowing of a devil's hand in Mina Mongoose's role until all would be revealed, too late?

**VISION NOTE:** A funny story reference of Moby Dick is used to tell of what previous time adventure Sam and Max came across.

The Freelance Police getting beaten and tossed out of a mentioned place was a scene shown in Sam and Max Hit The Road game. Also, some references that are mentioned are mostly from Sam and Max Season One game?

The numbers 274 & 362 are reference to two popular rank members from the TV Series; Kids Next Door.

Ah, now this was a nice little start to my own **VISION** of a famous Halloween story. And now, the VISION-KING shall soon be presenting the next chapter where things seem to be looking up. Mina Mongoose lives the star life, the Freelance Police are there for the girl, and she has a band now. But stardom soon becomes a lonely place, especially when something is missing, or more likely 'someone' in particular? And soon things go from bad to worst, as the time to 'pay' is near, and will the Freelance Police help Mina Mongoose escape the hands of 'The Devil', well…we just have to wait to know? It's this kinda **IN-VISIONED** suspense you wanna dig your own claws into, it's going to be a rock out of fun, thrills, and terrifying chills you don't wanna miss? So stay tune, and stay closely near a night-light, cause things are gonna get scary pretty soon


	2. Chapter 2: Rockin' Mina

Author's Note: Welcome all my loyal followers and viewers to the SECOND of my THREE part story work. As you can see, the "King of VISIONS" has everything worked up to really get your heart pumping for some excitement. This'll be the **ENVISIONED** middle portion of the story before you, so get ready. All the songs, and scenes that happened in the original The Devil & Daniel Mouse will be seen to make it more live-like, with a 'few' additional changes. So I hope you're all prepared for the next **VISUALIZE** chapter to let your imagination run wild. Cause now's the time, let the music take you away, follow the craziest works to lead almost time to the epic conclusion…all right here...

Chapter 2: Rockin' Mina

In a building somewhere in a far off city, Mina was smiling, as she looks at the dress that she was wearing? She retains the general idea of the boots and gauntlets, the boots sport a purple stripe. She wears a black and purple tank top with matching pants/pleated skirt. It was clear that she was in a clothing store, purchasing some new clothes for her rock star career.

"It's you, baby!" Beastly exclaimed off in commenting Mina's new look while showing it off a bit from getting the feel for it. And he wasn't the only one there, so were the Freelance Police as well.

"Got to admit, the boar bat freak's right there?" Max exclaimed to accept that Beastly was right about the outfit fitting Mina very well in appearance.

"And that's with fashion sense, unlike Max." Sam shrugs off to exclaim his own claim in that statement.

"Thanks you guys." Mina thanked everyone around her for being so caring about choosing an outfit for her appearance.

Soon as Mina was walking away from her new getup, Beastly looks at himself in the mirror before he gasps at the outfit he's wearing? "Oh boy, this doesn't fit in with the style of today?" Beastly remarks to himself in a moan that he's not fitting with today's modern fashion? Then with a serious face, he snaps his fingers while being in front of a mirror. "Prrusuhmmm…." After the flashy works, Beastly is now wearing a blue tight suit with sparkly star flashes along with a long pink scarf. He was now in with the style of the crowds of today's modern society.

"Gah; buddy, shesh, don't suddenly change your appearance like that so suddenly?" Max exclaims to Beastly in alarm from the associate to No Heart to pull a surprise changing act.

"I'll say, give us a fair warning when you pull a stunt like that." Sam exclaims in annoyance in rather not wanting to see something like that all of a sudden.

"Well on the bright side, at least I'm more fashionable then you two?" Beastly remarks off to the Freelance Police with a scoff from glancing at the duo's appearance by the mirror reflection, the copper duo's fashion taste is very dry.

"Hey pal! In case you are blind, this is how we always look like!" Max snaps at Beastly in annoyance, feeling offended by that remark towards the duo of their know appearance.

"Besides the fact that Max never does wear clothes much?" Sam stated off to point that his partner was the only one that doesn't actually wear cloths here.

"Guys! I think we're missing something?" Mina spoke to her group after fixing up herself by a mirror's view, speaking of something that was missing from them.

"Well gee, you're a singer and you got the clothes, what's next?" Max asked off in not seeing what else the mongoose girl would need after a few sets of cloths?

"Really Max, have you not been paying attention here?" Sam remarks dryly that his partner hasn't been paying attention in how these rock star singers are suppose to go next?

"What about a band?" Mina came over in front of the mirror where Beastly, Sam and Max were looking at during the mongoose girl's eager question. After all, any rocker can always have a group of friends to back her up during her singing? "I know a drummer….?" Mina was about to say on insisting of a drummer she knows to be apart of the band until….

"Say no more! You got him!" Beastly exclaimed off with a smile while he reaches to grab the edge of the mirror? "Frophmfrophm-frophmfrophm-frophmm…." He flips the mirror around and pretty soon, everyone find themselves in some sort of broken down apartment.

"Wow, this place is almost as messy as the office?" Sam spoke in surprise from looking around at the surroundings of this new place they arrived to?

"Only this place has done it in a more messier theme then we ever did?" Max exclaims off to state that the building they were in was far messier then the Freelance Police's place?

Just then, the gang heard drumming which Beastly looked from the right direction from the mirror before the others followed and turns to see something or someone? There were some beats from a drum being heard from the center of the room before a drum set kit was appearing, and then came a bodiless face hitting the drums with sticks? Then without warning, someone in full appearance was seen sitting while playing a drum set. It was a pink furred anthropomorphic rabbit with a tan belly, inside ears and tail, red/white sneakers, white gloves, a black dot nose, and from his white background eyes were light-brown eyes color. His name is Mach The Rabbit, and he is the drummer of Mina's band.

"Meet Mach the Rabbit, your drummer extraordinary!" Beastly proudly introduced to exclaim with his smile on his face in who he brought forth to join Mina's rock band.

Mina smiles from hearing Mach's drum skills, as she jiggled a bit left and right in liking what she's hearing. Then Mach was bringing out more drum beats faster from the front to the back with his tail hitting the bass drum sets, which had a drum stick tied on it for more effective performance?

"Wooh Sam, I'm feeling something? I feel…I feel….like?" Max suddenly yelps from seeing that his body was moving to the music, it left him speechless, as he was….

"Like were jamin' to the beat?" Sam stated off what his partner was going to say from knowing his body was starting to join the fun too?

"Yeah, and where not beating any thugs, we shoulda thought of this a long time ago?" Max replied out in agreement with a smile, thinking this was a 'beat' thing the Freelance boys shoulda done on any crooks. Namely by beating them with beat moves by dancing, which was likely on Max's mind?

"You crack me up, little beat buddy?" Sam remarked off from seeing that his partner had to say something like that, it was funny to be true.

Soon Beastly was twirling a bit with the groovy moves like he was playing to mimic a guitar and a bass? Then before anyone knew it, another character appeared from Beastly that played off to the right side while the new cast person appeared as a bassist. He was an anthropomorphic chicken with white feathers, a red hair like a spiky rocker, but more for a chicken's style, wears red/white sneakers and worn black sunglasses over his yellow beak which hid his green eyes. His name was Sharps The Chicken, and he held in his hands, a red bass guitar, as he was the bassist to Mina's second new band member.

"Meet Sharps The Chicken, he really knows how to play them bass movements!" Beastly introduced the bassist player to the group while he and Sharp were still mimicking rockin' moves forward, downward and upwards with their bass guitar or not one in the associate's hands.

Then Beastly started to mimic one with a guitar player which from his groovy slide, made another character appear out of nowhere. He was a brown furred anthropomorphic monkey wearing red/white sneakers, tan belly with his mouth and ears, white gloves, three pointed curve hairs sticking up, white background eyes with green eye colors. His name was Max The Monkey, he held in his hands, a blue guitar, as he was the guitarist and the last member of Mina's new band member.

"And may I introduce lastly, Max The Monkey, and may I say he knows how to be wild with that guitar!" Beastly proudly introduced the rocker with the guitar, as the monkey could play it like a wild child could.

"Wow Sam, I'm really digging into this music?" Max replied in surprise from feeling that the more music being done, the more the rabbit gets into it.

"Then buckle your seatbelt Max, cause this might just be the beginning?" Sam issued to his partner in feeling that the gang were going to have a more wild ride with this band rehearsal.

Mina Mongoose was slowly swinging to the beat her new gathered band was creating when suddenly, during a rocking beat, something happened? A mike ends up appearing in Mina's left hand which she looked away before giving a double look at what she's got. She soon smiles, and even to the Freelance Police nearby, they saw that Mina was about to sing with the band from her own rock 'n roll soul out.

Mina: _**I've got a song to sing, it's my time to sing**_

Mina sang out while pointing to the ground in stating it's her time to be singing now. She lets go of the mike which surprisingly hovers while the mongoose girl dances around before the mike flew back into her hand when she continues on.

_**I've got a chance and before I can ask**_

She stands up straight to sing out into the mike before pumping her fist out and shouting upwards again. We see Sharps was stringing up his guitar on that beat moment before it changes to the band with Mina in the center of them.

_**The cooler days is what I'm doing**_

Mina was slowly walking up to sing with her band playing and jammin' up a good beat.

_**My good thing is gonna feeling all the loving**_

During practice, the Freelance Police were smiling a bit, seeing Mina was off to a good start. At this moment, we see Beastly was putting his fingers together and showing a sneaky smirk on his face from seeing how things were progressing. "Kurff-kurff-kuffh-kuffh-kuffhmm…." Just then without a warning, a knock is heard on the door. Who is that?

Ash was outside the building on the floor steps, knocking on the door while calling out to the mongoose girl. "Mina!" The boy was able to track his girlfriend here to this place and wanted to see her, as well as help Mina in any way he can.

Suddenly from above the open window of the building, Beastly pops himself out to make a rude reply to Ash's visit. "Sorry, kid?" Beastly spoke out from his scarf flying in the air, as he was exclaiming something to Ash below. "No spectators! This is a rehearsal!" Beastly explained with a wicked smirk in stating that Mina was in a rehearsal work at this time.

"A rehearsal? But I'm her partner?" Ash protests to Beastly with a frown while waving his arms to exclaim his statement. The mongoose guy would've at least be at the rehearsal or something to support Mina.

"Oh yeah, yeah, of course you are, yeah, sure?" Beastly said in nodding as if recalling Ash now with his smirky smile still there, as he leans closer to Ash from above the window to state something. "Well, we're just featuring Mina a little, you know?" Beastly explained out to wave behind him to the window that those in the building were featuring Mina Mongoose, as her new stardom to raise soon? "You don't want to stand in her way, do you?" Beastly placed his his right hand over from near the window to whisper a message about Ash trying to get in the way of this work to making Mina a star rocker?

"Well I…?" Ash was about to respond back when he stop to have another serious thought about that question? "I guess I don't?" Ash replied back up above where Beastly is, feeling that though he was serious about seeing Mina again, he doesn't wanna interrupt something that was helping his girlfriend out?

"Good!" Beastly exclaimed out with a smile while leaning on the edge of the window with an evil smirk hidden on his face. "Here! Go buy yourself a new stringer?" Then Beastly reaches into his suit to toss out a coin while making a remark of Ash to buy himself a guitar since he sold his away.

"Frouphmm…." Ash yelps from seeing the coin be tossed out from above the building before ducking away in time. "Diiinghnnn….." The coin landed on the ground before Ash crossed his arms to look up at Beastly with a stern frown at how this guy was treating Mina's friend? It was both rude and poorly while also unaware how this guy knew Ash sold his guitar, but all questions were still pushed aside?

After that, Beastly slide back into the inside away from the window, having kept Ash away from Mina?

"Who was at the window?" Sam asked Beastly from noticing the associate of No Heart was smirking from what he did moments ago that the Freelance Police couldn't help but let it get their attention.

"Just a spectator?" Beastly waved off that it was nothing too important to even be bothered with.

"Hey, that's no spectator, that guy looks like…?" Max was speaking from looking out the window, much to Beastly's shock and annoyance before he smirked evilly in pulling something? "Whooshh…clump…." Suddenly, Beastly's scarf came to lift and surprisingly smack the window's closer right on Max's head? "GAaaluphm….?" Max let off a loud yelping cry word that must of those that weren't practicing heard it?

"Gallup?" Beastly pretended to hear right, making it almost sound like the stunt he pulled was a mere accident and he was hearing wrong of what the muttering Max spoke? "Oh yeah, that was Gallup the Big Foot, he likes to look around and get to get the juice on folks, especially new coming stars?" Beastly explained off the matter while returning to dancing with Mina and her band's rehearsal section.

"Poopphhh!" Soon Sam pulled his partner Max's head from being stuck under the window?

"Well Max, you feeling anywhere that hurts?" Sam asked his partner who was rubbing his head in annoyance to recall anything that happened?

"Nothing except my pride, Sam?" Max exclaimed with a frown annoyance that he was cut off like that before turning to state something. "And that was no Bigfoot I saw, that was Mina's old boyfriend, Ash!" The rabbit whispered out to his partner that who Max saw was a little bit like Ash Mongoose that Mina knows.

"Huagh? You don't say? Then we best tell Mina who was…." Sam was about to say that they need to report this to their raising star, but was ruined by something unexpected?

"Or was it really a big foot named Gallup after all?" Max asked out puzzled in scratching his forehead before holding it and moaning in fury? "Urrragh, I got a headache and I can't recall who was OUT there?" Max exclaim out in annoyance, somehow, he doesn't have the memory right of who or what he saw before something smacked on his noggin?

"And just our luck, there's no one else out there?" Sam spoke out from looking out the same window Beastly and Max used, seeing there was indeed no one out there? "If it wasn't for that bump on your noggin pal, you could be an assuring to make the truthful claim that you were telling the truth!" The K-9 detective stated with a puzzled expression that because of that bump mark on Max & cause no one was around, not many would believe the rabbit's story?

"Yeah, how a window smack me on the head when I was about to make a loud announcement, I might not figure out?" Max shrugged off to state that a window falling on his head was some coincidence that it happened at that time?

"I think I have, little partner? Cause that was 'no coincidence' or an accident? But more over, it was intended!" Sam explained out from rubbing his chin in thought, becoming serious in theorizing something between the two coppers. "Somehow, that making a spectator leave and stopping your mouth from telling us something shows that 'someone' doesn't want Mina to know who was here?" Sam looked before the copper duo, at Beastly with a suspicious eye in telling the two Freelance Police that their saboteur was No Heart's associate assistant?

"Wow, that's really low! Keeping a guy that likes a girl from at least visiting be allowed to see his girlfriend practice?" Max remarked off with a frown that 'someone', namely Beastly, would go to the trouble to keeping a boyfriend from seeing his girlfriend.

"Then we got our work cut out for us Max, cause it most likely seems that something is going on?" Sam explained quietly to his partner that something was going on, and that it's all happening in a mysterious way? "And Miss Mina Mongoose is the prime target, so we best stay close." The K-9 finished off that the clues seem to point mostly at Mina, so the Freelance Police have got to be extra prepared for what's to come?

The scene changes around to a new scene that's happening, where we see a sign label of a guest star appearance? It reads 'Mina & The Forget Me Knots' on it, which was a signal of Mina Mongoose's first gig which we hear her singing now from outside.

_**I've got a lucky gift before their affection**_

We look below the sign to see a bunch of people going into the music club with Scratch & Flying Frog outside with the latter tapping his flipper right foot on the ground while folks go inside to hear the singing of Mina's band playing out. We even see Mina was inside and on stage, singing into the mike while dancing and groovin' around with a smile.

_**This kind of live has got me flying for fame!**_

Mina looked around while jammin' to the groove before looking to the clapping and cheering audience smiling at her performance.

"Yahhh/Yahhh/YAaahhhh!" From all the cheering and joys in their voices, the crowds were loving this rock group big time.

_**The more I think the more I know about it**_

We see a scene during Mina's singing where Max the Monkey and Mach the Rabbit were playing their drum's and their guitar's while having fun being in Mina's band called 'theForget Me Knots', it was great. Even Sharps the Chicken played his bass beat before looking over to his group in having a good time.

_**The more he loves, and that's all I can ask!**_

The entire club was filled with Coconut serving customers with drinks that were enjoying the show. Even Grounder was busy preparing their meals for the robot monkey to bring out next.

We even see that club owner, Mammoth Mogul, the guy that fired Mina and Ash before…was smiling and nodding his head in liking this music. Mogul reaches down to bring out and pass a cigar over to Beastly who was smiling at the show while sitting next to a goth cat he was next to from watching the show.

_**Aiee, yeah, yeaaaaaah, yeah!**_

"Snifffh…" Beastly sniffs the cigar thing while the song continues, which he smirks at how well it's all going. Mina was seen raising herself up to bring the closer of the song before throwing her right hand up on her long pausing moment.

"Yaahhh!/Yaahhhhh!" A lot of the crowds were applauding and clapping all around with smiles from enjoying the show.

Mina saw this, as she took her bow happily to accept those kind applauds she was getting.

"Way to go, Mina!" A random boy called out in cheering for Mina's singing the loudest in liking it.

"Alright!" Then another random person cheers out for the mongoose girl's great performance.

Then the Freelance Police showed up on stage, held Mina up for more applauds to give to the mongoose girl.

"Best to take in the glory, Miss Mina, you've earned it!" Sam complimented Mina over the cheering crowds in the audience that were loving the mongoose every step of the way.

"Yeah, now we just gotta take whatever else is thrown at us for no good reason?" Max remarks to add off in remarking from noticing the different flowers being thrown on stage for Mina, obviously love signs from fans?

"Can't you be a little more subtle about our jobs, Max?" Sam remarked to his partner for making such a silence breaker in nearly ruining the mood with a small frown?

"I know, but what's the point to being bodyguards to a super rock star when nobody's fighting it out in who loves her the best?" Max replied off while stating that for him, people show effection by fighting it out, which would be how he like to deal with things?

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that?" Sam remarks off with a shrug expression that neither two coppers has to deal with this?

"Ahahaha? Oh you guys, you're so funny when you joke with each other?" Mina laughs a little from being lifted up by her two friends, thinking they were making jokes?

"Who's joking? We do this all the time?" Max replied out in stating that the duo were speaking in a truthful conversation?

"From Monday's to Friday's on a normal weekday? And on weekends too boot." Sam explained out that him and Max do this behavior act all the time, and it never gets old with them?

Beastly makes this remark subject from watching the performance while holding his cigar over towards his mouth with a sly eager smile when he was sitting across from the goth lady at the booth. "You're on your way now, kid." He puts the thing in his mouth to enjoy the cigar after he made his eagerly sly remark statement of Mina was on her way, no doubt to becoming a big star.

"Huagh, hey Scratch, this guy was saying something about Mina Mongoose over there?" Grounder spoke to Scratch nearby who was coming to pick up more serving when the chef overheard Beastly's little comment on Mina?

"Yeah, so? Everybody does, tin-for-brains!?" Scratch remarked in insulting his dimwitted ally that anybody would make a habit to discuss the rising of Mina Mongoose's popularity.

"Well yeah, but it sounded sinister?" Grounder nodded off that while that's true, the way Beastly said it, it sounded like a plot…and evil one at that?

"Just forget it, if it's a problem, those Freelance Police guys are her bodyguards, let them deal with it!" Scratched waved off that at this moment, it's not their problem, but if it becomes a problem, the Freelance Police will deal with it.

"Gee, I guess your right?" Grounder rubbed the back of his head a bit puzzled and wondering, thinking Scratch was right while he left to wait tables?

But just about everyone was left in the dark, for what was still to truly happen to Mina Mongoose still yet ahead?

* * *

Soon we enter a scene inside a recording studio, where Mina Mongoose was having headphone sets, a script while about to sing in a microphone. A recording employee was recording Mina's song before signaling her his finish which the mongoose girl smiled and took her headphones off. Then we see a CD spiraling up through the screen with the label title 'Mina & the Forget Me Knots' on it, as this girl was starting to grow with her own albums.

"Hey, all you freaky, funky people?" We hear a DJ's voice while another CD album was spiraling to replace the first with the second, and then the third albums Mina was making with her pictures on them. "I hear what'cha saying? I dig the way you're coming from?" The DJ revealed to be an anthropomorphic mouse fixing up to set the next records to be playing while speaking to his mike to the audience listening. "Cause that's where it's at!" As the DJ stated this, we see a chart on 'Hit Parts' and we're seeing most a lot more of Mina & the Forget Me Knots the bottom to the top with different numbers of the songs the singer mongoose has performed. "Here they are!" The DJ announced which changes the screen to show some open concert place labeled 'Mina & the Forget Me Knots' with shinning lights and a large crowd from a limo that was pulled up. "Mina Mongoose & The Forget Me Knots!" The DJ announced the intro where we see Mina was seen singing and performing a song to the crowd who were cheering and smiling like crazy. "Guagh! Number One This Week! Next Week! And Every Week!" The DJ spoke off from where time was passing by from many calendars of the days with months attach are being pulled away like mad.

Even for us to see Mina was smiling at an awards ceremony by the two host, showing the trophies she earned from her music being so popular. Sam and Max were seen holding a lot more trophies that they seem to be juggling them?

"Boy Sam, she is becoming a great star in her own right? Right of the bat to earn more awards that we could just about reach the ceiling?" Max spoke from holding a lot of awards in his hands while balancing them from wobbling left and right in an un-careful manner? Knowing very much that Mina Mongoose has done so well, they are holding more awards then most folks even get?

"Right little buddy, her success continues to baffle us all?" Sam nods that from seeing a happy Mina was nice from the mongoose girl's struggles. "Now then, just remember to be careful not to…." But just when he was going to tell his partner to be careful stacking the awards, the unexpected happen?

"Bluraghhrumm…" There was a noise which made the K-9 look over to see that Max had fallen on the ground, being buried under piles of awards?

"Trip and fall while those awards land on your head?" Sam flinches while remarking out the late warning he was going to tell his partner?

"Uuuagh….And people say it 'hurts' when you hit rock bottom, and I just hit the rock bottom floor with awards piling on me?" Max spoke out in a groan from digging out of the awards while looking a bit dizzy before falling on his back?

Now we see a train going off at night, with Mina's group on it for another tour. We see Mina finishing another concert before making a bow to the audience, some even thrown flowers at the successful performance.

Next up, we see Mina is talking to the paparazzi while having the time of her life while the Freelance Police acted as both bodyguards and managers to the star mongoose.

"Alright folks, take it easy! No crowding! No crowding!" Sam spoke in trying to handle crowd control with so many people wanting to interview comments on Mina's success rate.

"Right, Miss Mina will answer all your questions." Max stated off to the people with the mikes while he and Sam pushed some away to give Mina some space. "So step likely and NO shoving!" The rabbit sternly scolded the people in the crowds to not push, as everybody will get their chance.

Of course, Mina or even the Freelance Police saw Beastly smirking cruelly while hanging around two pop star woman that didn't pay him mind. Beastly looked from his cigar in thought, knowing something soon, very soon... something was going to happen?

* * *

The scene changes to where we see a big, fancy and glorious mansion with a fountain and beautiful birds singing even with a rare swan by the fountain? It's clear that Mina Mongoose has gotten this through her successful amazement in the music business to own it.

But we focus on the front door to the mansion, it was a cautious and concerning…Ash Mongoose? He reaches the top of the steps of the manor to reach the door spot, puts his arms on his waist and looks around to notice Mina's new home? While Mina does look like she has really done well for herself, Ash was having a serious face from all of this? He almost felt that Mina probably doesn't need him anymore to be a star, but despite this, he wanted to see her one last time?

"Gruufhhbmm…Qrruuffhhumm…." Then Ash reaches up to knock on the door's knocker that looked like a strange devil figure head with a nose ring to knock the door with?

Inside the mansion, Mina was wearing a white outfit and her hair had some puff style, as she, the Freelance Police; Sam and Max, and Beastly were relaxing on sofa couches.

"Duurghhnnn….." Of course, that was before a noise was heard that made Beastly turn around to frown from hearing a knocking coming at the door.

"Yesh, whatever happen to doorbells?" Max asked off from hearing the door's knocking that got everyone's attention?

"Beats me Max? But it sounds like we got a visitor, we better check to see who?" Sam shrugged off in seeing that somehow, they got someone at the door wanting to see them?

"No, no!" Beastly stops the Freelance Police from going anywhere before making a quick statement to not seem suspicious. "I mean….Allow me! As Mina's bodyguards and managers, you gotta stay with the star. So instead, I'll handle who's at the door?" Beastly insisted that he'll see whoever is at the door while these two coppers stay behind.

Mina was interested in who that could be, but No Hearts' associate Beastly stood up to head over to the door with some annoyed look on his expression?

"Sam, were we expecting anymore company today?" Max asked his partner in knowing they would have been told if anyone was coming by today?

"I don't think so Max, but something tells me that whoever the unexpected visitor is….might not even get the chance to come in?" Sam spoke with a suspicious expression while rubbing his chin in a serious thought? Somehow, Beastly acted like it was someone that wasn't who he prepared to visit Mina, but who?

"Hmm?" Ash waits impatiently outside the door, wondering if he might get a chance to speak with Mina again, but? "Uaagh!" Then Ash turns around and yelps in alarm, as the door knocker morphs into Beastly's face.

The Door knocker with Beastly's face moves and talks like it's possessed while snapping at the visitor. "She can't be bothered, kid?" After he snaps, he makes a smile while making a clear statement of what's going on inside this very moment. "She's got an interview with Rolling Rockers!" Beastly exclaimed with a frown that Mina is busy with a famous TV music host before smiling off to say this. "You understand, don't you?" He makes a sly grinny smirk, like telling this guy that Mina knew that the girl can't be bothered while being interviewed by some famous people wanting to chat with the new star.

"Hpmh?" Ash looks down with his hands in his pockets, kinda disappointed to hear this news? "S-s-sure? I-I-I guess not?" Ash tries to not feel 'too' depressed before moving to kick the dirt in concern thought of this rejection to see Mina. "Just came to say goodbye, that's all?" Ash stated off with a frowning dry remark that he was saying farewell to Mina at this point of the two being furthest apart while looking up at Beastly, as a door knocker that he was morphed and that could speak which wasn't normal?

"Right, right? Course you did?" Beastly remarks off in an uncaring tone of his voice with that sly wicked expression. "I'll tell her! No sweet!" Beastly stated out that he'll tell Mina of Ash's message of farewell before he begins to change back to the door knocker. "Hay, have a good trip! Cha-cha-cha-chyal!" Beastly replies out a bit in saying for Ash to have a swell time in a remarking sense of the meaning, even to chuckle off at that joke before the door knocker was normal again.

Ash frowns angrily with his hands in a grip from what Beastly's tone said to him. Why won't this guy let him see Mina and always say she's busy? Ever since Mina was growing famous, somehow, Ash was being kept away from her, why? The mongoose guy sighs at this before he turns to walk away, maybe out of his love's life for good.

Inside the mansion, we see more of the place then before, from a nice spring pool to chandeliers, portraits to even gold record awards? "Briiphmm-briphm…breech!" A robotic butler came up to Mina's group with some drinks, as a reporter named Constance Montgomery was there, but she goes by the nickname "Clash" for a reason.

"Now tell me, Mina?" Clash spoke off, as she was seen wearing a dark dress with a furry light-green coat, wiled pink and turquoise hair color, green eyes with some mark makeup on both eye sides while she had two cameramen with her to film and take photos of the interview. "How do you feel about your…sudden success?" Clash asked out from sitting across from Mina while her cameramen were filming and taking some snap-shots of the famous rock star singer.

At this moment, Mina was having a small butterfly on her left fingers, as if lost in train of thought? "Well um?" Mina tries to think of something to say from the question being asked to her? "I-I mean, like…?" As Mina tried to look her eyes up, she noticed a loose hair piece coming down to her forehead? "Being a big star is…" Mina tries to continue after pushing the loose part of her new hair style up while was somewhat unsure on how to say the question? "Really great? You know?" Mina exclaimed out in letting the butterfly flew off from a low tone of her voice while looking to the host woman and her camera crew? "It's…" Clash was left confused by Mina's statement while the rock star goes on talking, during Clash's cameramen crew getting more film ready, as Clash smiled to take a drink from the butler robot that came by. "Like…." As Clash took her drink and turns to Mina, the mongoose girl was starting to sound….mopey? "Fabulous…?" Mina replied out while Clash held her recorded device to catch the words? Then we see Mina was looking out her window, as the Freelance Police saw a sad face on her expression? "Course it's…?" Mina begins to say, as we see from the scene outside the window from her driveway path? "Lonely too, sometimes?" Mina expressed out with a sad tone, as on the driveway path was Ash Mongoose, slowly walking off the mansion grounds.

"Wait! Does she sound different to us Sam? She doesn't sound to please with where she's at?" Max asked his partner in curiosity, seeing that something was making Mina not feel to happy?

"Yes Max, and it seems that while stardom is great and all, I think Mina is missing something in her life?" Sam replies in stating that perhaps Mina is now looking for something more then being famous, maybe….some people, like friends to be with?

"Oh, that's nice." Clash remarks in an uncaring tone of voice while bringing her mike up to ask the mongoose girl more questions. "Um? What are your big plans for the future?" Clash was wanting to know something else about Mina Mongoose and her plans for the future of her growing career.

Of course during the question, Mina and even the Freelance Police looked from the girl's direction and gasps upon seeing someone familiar leaving the mansion grounds...who look like Ash Mongoose.

The mongoose girl turns to Beastly coming back into the room, as she asked this in curiosity with wide eyes. "Who was 'that' leaving?" Mina wanted to know who was outside the mansion, as she was certain that it looked like Ash, her boyfriend from way back, but it was too far to tell?

"Ohhh….Nobody important…." Beastly remarks with a shrug and waved off his hand in an uncaring manner. "Baby?" Then Beastly smiles off in stating all is well, while it seems the last thing that the associate of No Heart wants is for Mina to be distracted from her road of stardom.

"No that isn't, it's…?" Max was looking at the window to get a better view and just when he was about to say the name someone Mina knows….the unexpected happen?

"BReakkiishuphmm….?" Without warning, a gold record fell on Max's head that shut him up which from a view, it looked like Beastly scarf had waved off that knocked the thing off the wall like an accident?

"Ouch? Again that 'stupid' scarf cuts me off?" Max yelps from removing what broke his noggin's train of thought before complaining that Beastly's scarf again cuts him off from wanting to say something here.

"I'm beginning to think your hiding something, Mr. Beastly?" Sam spoke with a frown in his serious tone, it's like this guy of No Heart doesn't want the subject of Ash Mongoose to be brought up, not one bit?

"No, of course not? Like I said, it was nobody important." Beastly pretended to act all innocent while claiming that there was no one truly important by the door with a hidden smirk of his wicked expression?

The Freelance Police had disapproved faces, like this Beastly guy was trying to keep Mina from knowing about Ash's visit? Even the mongoose star herself was finding this a bit unbelieving to hear?

"What?" Mina replied back with a disbelief face in not believing that claim one bit from not doubting her eye sight saw was her love? "But I'm sure that it was Ash…?" Mina tries to exclaim in concerning tone that it was her friend; Ash Mongoose, who she hasn't seen since becoming a star? She would have gone on, expect she was cut off around then.

"Hold it!" One of the cameramen exclaims, causing Mina to turn around and looks shocked while the person took a picture of her. "Pluphmm…." A picture was taken of Mina's blank expressed face, even the Freelance Police yelped from the flash?

* * *

We see the picture spiraling a bit before the scene changes to a new place, were it shows Mina's blank expressed face on Rolling Rockers' magazine cover. Things do seem to be turning out well for Mina in her rise to stardom?

Then we are seeing the inside of what appears to be a room, a dressing room where Beastly was lying on the mongoose girl's bed waving the magazine of Mina's interview with Rolling Rockers. "Great Googly-Moogly!" Beastly exclaims out with a jumping expression, like something amazed has just happened. "This is the biggest thing to hit rock!" Beastly exclaimed after throwing the magazine away while sitting up on the bed to express a happy statement of what's going on, even to make hand wave motions in following his cheery expression.

"What is it?" Mina asked about Beastly's comment while padding her hair and wearing a coat after fixing herself. Which during this moment, she was by the open door from a bell-hop boy delivering more of her things while Sam and Max were trying to push the would-be crowds from entering the room.

"Yeah, tell us, would yah?" Sam asked out from keeping the crowds, as Mina's bodyguards, back from going crazy with their rock fan singer.

"I can't tell who's more impatient, the crowd here OR ME with that suspension of an answer?" Max replied out in remarking that his patience is thin, as he wants that question answered while shoving more fans back with Sam.

"Fabulous!" Beastly exclaims off while Mina was noticing a pick batch of flowers for her from the bell-hop boy while taking them kindly.

"Yaahhhh!" The crowds outside cheers more while Mina smiles happily from the nice gift of flowers.

"Okay folks! Thanks for your wonderful cheers!" Sam tried to calm down the outbursting crowd that was giving the Freelance Police quite a bit of shoving work.

"Now move it already, the star here's gotta relax, prepare and all that other stuff!" Max exclaimed off to the fans that they should leave, as the others here got to be busy here.

"The Roxy Meadow Marathon!" Beastly eagerly exclaims onward while standing up from the bed to state the big news to Mina while reaching over to take a bottle out of an ice cube bucket. "Durcuffhmm…." There was a door slamming shut which was quieting the room down from the wild outburst of cheers, thanks to the Freelance Police for finally getting that out of the way. "The greatest gathering of the Great Got-Them-Art! Which in short, is those that are the best singers & musicians of all time!" Beastly explained out all eager-willy while rolling the bottle of wine down his shoulders from top right to bottom left before sitting down to try to open the thing? "And you know who the Number One act is?" Beastly asked off while Mina came into her room, saw a fan letter while setting the flowers down with her happy face on.

"Is it Liver 'n' Onions?" Max asked out in curiosity with a smirk in thinking it was that number one act, but…?

"Max, that band hasn't probably been form yet?" Sam remarked sternly to tell his partner that the band they know probably hasn't come together or been made in this time period they are in yet?

"I give up?" Mina opens her letter while turning to reply happily in not knowing the answer, but has a wild guess? "Who is it?" After looking at the letter, she looked up to Beastly to ask in a questionable expression in liking to know the answer?

"You are! That's Who!" Beastly exclaims with a wink of his face to Mina, stating she was the number one act while still struggling to open the bottle in his hands. "You're at the top now, Sweetie! The biggest of the biggest out of the rest!" Beastly exclaimed out that now Mina Mongoose has hit the top of all music acts while he lies on the bed, his face turning red in struggling so much to open the bottle's cork lid with little success?

"Congratulations are it order!" Sam spoke in being the first to give a good congrats to Mina while putting more of the mongoose's things of fan gifts on the floor. "Well done on making it this far, Mina!" The K-9 patted the mongoose girl on the back in giving a good support on how Mina's dream of being famous has come true.

"Yeah, welcome to the big time. Now you get to play with them top stars in rock 'n' roll now!" Max exclaimed off his own statement on his congratulating expression to Mina with the two smiling while the rabbit was dumping a batch of flowers all over the floor.

"Yeah, it's all great you guys, but…?" Mina responded and then asked off while sitting on a sofa chair, without her coat and in her normal getup to look at another letter with a puzzling question on her mind? "Hugh? Where do I go from here?" Mina asked off after putting one letter down to pick up and read another letter while asking an interesting question? The mongoose girl wanted to reach the dream of being a big star, but now that she's hit the high mark at the end, what else is there to do?

"Well there's always the stars in the sky?" Max pointed up in speaking hypothetically in the manner with his finger going up. "Who says you can't rock in space?" The rabbit shrug off his shoulders in feeling that even someone like Mina Mongoose, has plenty to go around, the skies the limit.

"And not to mention, reaching the heavens." Sam exclaimed to join his partner in stating that there was another spot that the mongoose girl could reach. "They say folks end up rocking up to have their music heard in the heavens?" The K-9 detective pointed out a fact, if it meant aiding Mina to always keep reaching for the top…somewhere.

"Gahuaghaugh? That's sweet of you guys, but I meant around here?" Mina chuckles off from hearing her two friends that have been with her since her start to rock stardom, seeing they were being funny. But after all, the girl is pondering that since she is the top of the rock fame world. Apparently, there isn't anything else left for her to accomplish once someone has reached the final mark?

"Oh relax….Don't worry?" Beastly exclaimed off from his red face with a creepy smirk on his face while still getting the bottle in his hands open? His face turns back to normal color while slowly making his assuring answer to that question of where Mina goes from here? "No Heart…will find some place?" Beastly replies out with a suspicious eyebrow raising remark with his expression unchanged? Like he knows what place his boss, No Heart, will take Mina too….but the question from this guy's expression is saying….is it a good place, or something else entirely different?

"Pooph…" Just then the cork flew off the bottle, causing it to hit Beastly in the nose! "Brigiginnininihnnn….." That was making Beastly yelp from his nose wobbling up and down while his opened bottle was fizzing out before grabbing it and stopping it?

"Bullseye with the aim, Beastly! Tee-hee-hee-hee!" Max laughs off the funny scene of what happened to Beastly and his nose, it was to laugh at.

"Psssh, Max!" Sam whispered to his partner under the hush tone in wanting to speak quietly to his partner without anyone else listening in?

"Yeah Sam?" Max whispered back to his partner, as the duo looks away before they started to have a private talk with the other.

"Don't you think Beastly seem awfully sure on where Miss. Mina is suppose to go after this notion of news a bit 'too' well?" Sam questioned with a serious tone, like he was suspecting that Beastly was awfully sure of where Mina was suppose to go? And judging by the tone of that voice by Beastly himself, followed by ego and personality, it didn't sound to assuring to the K-9 detective one bit?

"What'cha getting at Sam?" Max asked his K-9 partner in not getting this so far of what Sam was saying?

"Call me crazy?" Sam exclaimed about thinking that what he would say might sound crazy in some way?

"Alright, so you are?" Max shrugs off to say very much to Sam's annoyance for the rabbit to start calling him that already.

"No Dingle-Neck!" The K-9 detective snaps at his pesky partner before trying to get back to what he was talking about. "I mean that we best be at the 'top most ready', for any unexpected surprises that might not involve crowd control of loose fans?" Sam stated off that the duo will need to be on extra guard for something that isn't gonna be like the usual rock star protection from crazed fans…but from something else at work here?

"Ohhhhh! That kinda be prepared for the worst to come statement remark? Gotcha!" Max repeated out in his own understanding while slowly smiling with his fingers in a pinch to give the 'OK' sign of understanding the message. Looks like they'll get to do something worthy of their skills after all, but the question is…can even the Freelance Police handle it?

* * *

Then the scene changes were we hear applauds and cheering from somewhere when everything was blank for a brief moment? "All right!" A loud announcer voice called out, as we see a large concert bowl with a large cheering crowds everywhere. "Are you feeling the scene?" The announcer asked out to the roaring crowds, as it was night time, and tonight was the concert to see the biggest singers sing their hearts out, namely one major person we know.

Backstage, Beastly was watching this with a smile with a bandage that was wrapped around his nose from the whole bottle cork bopping his nose before? "They say you're on tonight….kid." Beastly exclaims out slyly while Mina was coming up from this guy waiting for her along with the Freelance Police.

"Boy, with a crowd gathered this large, it just shows how good Miss. Mina Mongoose is as a rock star singer?" Sam states from seeing a full house for tonights biggest concert of all times, sure to be a hoop too.

"I'll say, we might as well have been super rockstars to get this popular, Sam?" Max exclaimed out from seeing how great super rockstars get, the rabbit thinks he and Sam shoulda formed a band, but…?

"Let's not quit our day jobs, Max?" Sam remarks to his partner in saying that they best stick to being Freelance Police, cause that's what they do best, after all.

"Have you got a smile while walking up the aisle?" The announcer asked while Mina was looking out all around at the big crowd for her show tonight, feeling so overjoy at being at the top?

"Yeahhhh/Yaarrrhhh!" A lot of the crowds were clapping and roaring to applaud some more, as they just couldn't wait much longer.

"All right!" Soon the announcer was revealed in the spotlight by the mike from noticing all the applauds happening for tonights big show. He was a green snake wearing a suit who was known as 'The' Vic, as he was making the announcement. "This is it!" He moves back to prepare for the big opening of tonights big show singing guest. "Introducing the superstar, of super bands!" As he announces while looking to his left, the screen moves to the right side where it's dark at this moment? "The ones for all times!" He stated out the superstar and the band that have reached to the top, as he gets ready for it….. "Mina & The Forget Me Knots!" He finally announces the opening of Mina Mongoose and her band

"YArruuhhh/Raarruughhhh!" This let the crowds roar louder in hearing their favorite star is coming out with more applauds and cheering before…all was silent?

Soon the spotlight appears on the center where Mina, in some sort of KISS like outfit, came onto stage before singing.

_**Sometimes I isn't, sometimes I is**_

Mina stands before the crowd, waves motion all around them in exclaiming out something with her mike in hand.

_**Just sweet love honey, gonna make me thrink**_

Mina was stating out in a can-do and can-don't expressed attitude of like a real KISS theme musician singer from telling the audience this.

"WRauughhh/Waaahhh!" The crowd applauds while watching Mina and her band performs.

Mach the Rabbit was seen in a KISS outfit as well, as he was banging his drums to play the beat. While at the moment, Sharps the Chicken and Max the Monkey, wearing getups to fit the theme, were either slowly swinging their bass while the other brings down his guitar to play that beat. Even Max the Monkey was drumming real hard and real fast, as Mina and her band were kicking it up with flashing red lights. It even flashed from Mach the Rabbit, to Mina Mongoose, to Max the Monkey from dancing and playing their song while having fun.

"That's the ticket Mina, show them who you are and play hard out there!" Sam cheered out over the music to support Mina and her band to play and have fun in giving the best show anybodies ever seen.

"Yeah! ROCK AND ROLL, TONIGHT!" Max roars out while making a four fingers wave out in nodding his head with his eyes shut in really getting into the spirit of the music.

"WAarughhh/Wooooahh!" A lot of fans were cheering and roaring and clapping, to even some standing up for enjoying the show.

Then the screen shows some blurry three cylinder turn that changed the entire scene?

* * *

We now see Mina in a black rock outfit which was gonna be the next theme for the band, as she was closing her eyes and wiggled her one hand's finger to make a statement while still singing to continue on with the concert.

_**Listen someone talking to you**_

Mina was holding her right hand's index finger out, eyes open in saying in her song, that someone is talking and they should listen.

_**And it's not just your radio**_

Mina closed her eyes to grooved around in exclaiming that whoever is talking isn't one's radio.

_**Ohhh…**_

She makes a pause mark from the 'oh' spot, as Sharps the Chicken heard that and surprisingly spin his bass in his open arms before catching and playing it some more with style.

_**There's a tomcat stalking you**_

Mina march off to the right of the crowd from Max the Monkey playing his guitar before turning around to point to the audience of something stalking them.

_**And it ain't gonna let you go!**_

Mina soon stood up to exclaim with her eyes shut and waved her hand up in stating something ain't gonna let someone go. From the audience's dark spot, we move the screen to Mina, as she leans forward to wave a scolding finger to the crowd like saying a 'no-no' in a fun rocker's song while Max the Monkey keeps jamming' on his guitar near the girl.

_**Oooooh, better!**_Mina then was slowly making a long pause while Max the Monkey played happily near her on this next part, before Mina opened her eyes to shout that part. Then while Mach the Rabbit was drumming on his drums with a happy expression, as he was opening his eyes, the eyes yelped from looking happy…to a cautious worried expression? Almost like he saw something that made him be jumpy while on stage?

_**Oooooooh, Oooooooh, it's better!**_

We see the crowd smiling and enjoying Mina's singing of her song for the concert. But somewhere in the audience, Beastly was there wearing a tuxedo with a top hat, smirking devilishly with his hands clamp together while watching Mina perform? It's as if something was about to happen that he was getting ready and from what Mach the Rabbit expressed earlier…might have been from Beastly, as if it was almost time for…..a surprise twist?

"Hey Sam, does that rabbit drummer look nervous to you?" Max asked from by the back stage from noticing how Mach the Rabbit's expression seem to look different and distracted?

"Indeed he does? Wonder why when this is suppose to be a fun concert?" Sam spoke out to his partner in finding this suspicious, like why someone would be nervous when he was having such fun?

"Do you think it has something to do with the whole BIG Top event of this concert and so, so?" Max rhetorically asked out his partner of a statement of tonight being the biggest event for Mina's superstar rock band?

"Might be, my Granny said something about one concert that got the news for the history books, but I can't remember what it was?" Sam exclaimed out with a serious tone while recalling something important, but scratched his head in not remembering it enough? But little did the Freelance Police know, the answer would come to them in the most unexpected way?

* * *

Then the screen shows some blurry three cylinder turn that changed the entire scene again into something else? To which only the band players were seen in their usual appearance now?

Then we see Max the Monkey playing his guitar with a slow opening number, like he was bringing the mood down to something extra touchy while we hear Mina's voice?

_**Can you hear me?**_

Max the Monkey looks forward with a somewhat sad face while we begin to hear Mina start to sing another song for the continuing part of the concert.

_**On the one I wanted most, to sing you songs**_

We soon see Mina sitting on a stair set of the stage with the spot light to fit at this melody emotion scene, wearing a red dragon qipao (a typical clothing culture of china that are all made of excellent silk) dress with a green dragon emblem on it and black elbow gloves with two gold rings on her left wrist. We see Mina waves her left hand out to sing this song, but strangely,…the song seem sad? She looks sad from her eyes while waving her other hand outwards while looking up to the sky?

_**Now that's before listening,**_

Soon Mina begins to stand up while expressing this deeply tone of music to everyone listening.

_**That something's missing**_

From everyone in the audience, they were watching and listening with no cheers, but were in silent 'awe' of who this singing was touching their hearts to some breaking a tear off? Even two couple from the audience, monkeys named Congo and Fanya looked to each other in sadness before watching the concert more with the rest of the silent crowd.

_**Can you see,**_

The scene changes to the stage where Mina was standing to sing out alone in the spotlight in this darken concert area.

_**Though there's people all around them**_

Soon Mina moves around the mike stand while still singing into the mike in hand after connecting the two, expressing something out in her song.

_**I'm so alone….without your lovin'**_

Mina turns to look the other direction for that brief moment of what she said, then an after-image of the girl's face was shown with her deep mood in expressing her sorrow song.

_**It all means nothing**_

She looked away for a moment, but then she looks up before a single tear drop escape her right eye, almost like she was crying from her own song? Then the entire scene goes dark, as the afterimage was more focus before it's more solid from a closer look while Mina sings on now.

_**Can you help me find my song**_

Mina opens her arms, takes hold of the mike, sings up out before looking out in a pleading manner of asking for help in a search….for her song?

_**It use to be here**_

Then she lets go of the mike stand, and crossed her hands over her chest, stating where the 'song' she's looking for was once there?

_**With spring right in my ear**_

Then she opens her arms out to sing this out before lowering her arms down with her eyes shut, wanting to hear that song she's looking for in her ear. There was a low drum beat solo, as we see in the shadows while Mina still continues to sing her touching song.

_**Can you help me find my**_

Mina looks out to the audience with an open arm expression to ask for anyone to help her find something.

_**Can you help me find my**_

Then as Mina sings out, we look up to the night sky where there is a full moon out tonight that's covered by a few clouds?

_**Can you help me find….my…sooooong?**_

Then suddenly, there was some large flying bird in the skies, just passing the moon? But down below during half of the song, Mina was slowly expressing the last parts of her song with her eyes shut, asking with such a gentle voice while her head looks down and her left arm swings back from the mike stand to her side. Almost looking like a beautiful woman singing out a song of sadness from missing someone dearly?

This song effected a lot of the audience in looking sadden if poor Mina Mongoose was really missing someone, namely Ash Mongoose? Even the Freelance Police could tell from back stage at how much it sounded like Mina was missing Ash, that song even touch their hearts, surprisingly?

"GaaaAahhh-HAaahhhh! Sam! This song is WAAAY too sad?" Max was remarking off in letting out such sadness, that he was breaking down in tears. "My eyes won't stop crying? GAaahahahaaauuugh…." The rabbit remarks out that he can't even stop his eyes from crying out tears after hearing that song?

"There, there, Max, this song is effecting me too in knowing what's happening?" Sam gently patted his partner on the shoulder in understanding this heart-filled touchy moment. "Plus, most of those tears are from the onions bowl near you?" The k-9 pointed something out which, much to Max's attention, there was a bowl of onions near him on a speaker system?

"Hey! Who left these onions here?" Max asked off in annoyance that these onions were here and they were making him cry? "Throohpm…clashhuphmm…." Then the rabbit whacks them onions away which they fell of the stage and the glass bowl breaks upon impact to the ground?

"Those were MY onions, genius! They're for the Tear-Gas Gun!" Sam snaps to his partner in stating that he had those spared onions for the Freelance Police's Tear-Gas weapon for a situation.

"Oh right, that thing Bosco sold us, in case we get in a jam?" Max later replied off with a sudden reminder of this explanation of their weapon they got from a friend? "So you were saying earlier?" Max turns to ask out what his K-9 partner was going to say before this conversation got complicated?

"I was stating that it's clear that Mina is apparently missing someone important to her, as she hasn't seen in quote a long time?" Sam explained with a sad face while looking to poor Mina out on stage, feeling the mood with such sorrow, yet deeply touching from her song?

"Ahhh! You mean that Ash Mongoose, guy?" Max exclaimed off in sensing the entire picture here now before taking a wallet out of nowhere to say something else? "Hugh, maybe I'll treat our heartbroken diva to a nice meal with some cash dough in this wallet?" Max exclaimed to generously treat Mina, but Sam looked to that wallet in shock and surprise in recognizing it.

"Hey wait! That's MY wallet you got?" Sam snaps at his partner for suddenly having his wallet in his hands. "Give it!" Sam took back his wallet from Max, wondering how the rabbit even had it in the first place?

"Yesh, don't have a cow? I just pick it out?" Max shrugged his shoulders and remarked off in trying to calm Sam down that he just pick the wallet thing up from somewhere?

"Yeah, from my pocket, mister pick-pocket!" Sam remarks off in knowing that his partner end up digging through his detective suits' pockets to find something? "Hello, what's this?" Sam looked into his wallet, and pulls out an old newspaper article which makes him yelp in surprise. "Great Music Sensation Off The Country Bumpkin Show Gone Wrong!" Sam yelps out his long surprise shock exclaim moment before turning to his partner! "Looky here, Max!" The K-9 detective pointed for the rabbit to see this.

"What, the funnies?" Max asked off puzzled ,as he and Sam looked at the newspaper the K-9 was showing them, thinking it was the comic section?

"No! This was the newspaper my Granny kept from receiving news on Mina Mongoose's last concert before her disappearance!" Sam explained that this newspaper was a clue to what happened to their friend here who ended up disappearing in the past? "And it says here….uh-oh?" Sam yelps from skimming through the words until he came across something that spooked him in surprise.

"Sam, what does it say?" Max asked in suspicion from not liking his partner making that blank shock look on his face that means trouble to them?

"Well believe it or not Max, the article says that a concert we went to on our tour trips was attack by some giant bird of unnatural nature?" Sam explained to his partner that during Mina's concerts, something attacked the concert target? But when the K-9 read the next part of what the newspaper read, it made him gulp with concern worry. "Gulp!….And it's mark at 'this' sponsoring concert, TONIGHT! On Mina's last song before the entire disappearance of her whereabouts?" This shocked the Freelance duo, if this was true, then whatever's suppose to happen to Mina Mongoose during the giant bird attack, has to be connected?

"Sam, I know we just figured out the mystery and all, but wasn't this song the last Mina performed and…eh-uh-oh?" Max slowly was beginning to state out something in a cautious feeling before yelping in knowing what he just said earned a double attention. Both Freelance Police members turn to look at each other and then back at the stage for…a big surprise?

Suddenly without warning, Mina opens her eyes from noticing to her confusion, something was covering up the moon light? Then from looking up, Mina yelps from looking up, pushed the mike stick off in terror from something she saw gave her fright while the entire scene was changing to a red color all around the stage.

Above the skies, without some natural reason, the clouds were turning red while above the moon, was some giant bird that flew around until it started…to fly down to the concert?

The crowds yelped with fear and terror, as the entire scenery was changing red all over while trying to get away from what's coming? "Garughhh/Waaurghhh/Aaarrughh?" All of the audience members were trying to flee and scream at the same time at what's approaching.

Soon the giant bird revealed to be some purple feathered vulture that seemed awfully familiar from it's face figure and it's eyes?

Soon Sam and Max took up to arms with their guns out before aiming at the oncoming predator.

"EAT LEAD! YOU TURKEY!" After Max took out his gun, he fired a few shots at the vulture in the air! "Bang-Bang-Bang…/Drungh-drughn-drughn…." But it ended up not even making the vulture flinch, as those shots were nothing to it?

"Evidentially Max, this guy eats lead?" Sam remarks to his partner that the giant vulture wasn't phased by Max's threat one bit, not good at all.

"DARN! And that was my best pun-line too!" Max complained to state off that it was his best insult talk to intimidate the enemy.

"Don't look now, but we're about to get a close look at who's crashing the concert, Max?" Sam issued his partner to focus that now the vulture was soon coming upon them?

Soon the giant vulture lands on the stage where Mina had fallen down from this in terror while Sam andMax kept the two apart, guns aim, but they would not be useful today the least.

"Who are you?" Mina asked in fear and horror while trying to push herself away from the giant vulture before her while the copper duo tried to shield her. "What do you want?" Mina asked off in what the giant vulture wants with her from crashing in on the concert?

Soon the giant purple vulture makes a sly smirk and chuckles evilly before answering. "Buhupmhuphm…..I want you?" The vulture evilly replies to lean his head forward to state Mina's question with a wicked expression. "Guagh, we have a bargain?" The vulture exclaimed out with his sharp pointed teeth smile in stating an 'all too familiar' situation that Mina and even the Freelance Police recall this all sounding and familiar dealer's tone fitting…No Heart.

"Sweet Crooked Cucumbers On Live Dil-Merry's Horse Seat Riding Down Country Road!" Sam yelps out in utter surprise in recognizing that all familiar tone of voice the vulture spoke like. "It's No Heart!" Sam exclaimed to point out that the giant vulture was none other then No Heart, the guy that gave Mina Mongoose her chance to become a rock star in the first place?

"I thought that wicked, evil, and smudgy face looked familiar?" Max dryly remarked to his partner Sam while neither took their eyes or lowered their gun defensive down in front of the revealed enemy. "So that's he's real form?" The rabbit asked off in recalling what No Heart looked before, and this new appearance is different indeed?

"No genius! He's a shapeshifter! Worst, he's filling the role of a devil that makes sense in this disappearing act? He's come for Mina Mongoose!" Sam snapped to remark his dense partner that No Heart is responsible for everything they know, and he's come to get Mina Mongoose now.

"Ugh great, another day when it's the Devil's work all over again?" Max groans to complain that it's another event crisis where it's one of those 'dealing with the devil' cliche moments in their lives.

"No!" Mina holds up her right hand from her lying on the ground to have the devil himself to stop in fearing of what this means? "I didn't mean it like that?" Mina was trying to explain that there was some misunderstanding to the bargain with her eyes widening with fear and horror to realize….the terror? "Wait!" Mina held her hand up further with her eyes wider with horrors before her, the devil has come for her from granting her wish and it's starting to look bad for her?

"I've been waiting now….all this time, so now….It's MY turn!" No Heart was slowly exclaiming his patience to wait long enough has pass, and now wants to have his turn at this moment.

Mina's eyes shrink back in horror to seeing that she can't get herself out of this now? "Nooooh?" She turns her right arm away while screaming in terror and fear of the devil's shadow overshadowing her, seeing in fear that this seems to be her end?

No Heart smirks while raising his right talon claw up to prepare to reach Mina until….

"Puoofhh…proosuuhmm…." Suddenly, something was shot in No Hearts face which exploded on impact to realize a strange onion atmosphere mist in his eyes. "GAruughhh!" No Heart screeched out in annoyance, as this was making his eyes temporally blinded by the onion's effect to make people cry, but in this case, devils don't cry?

"While it's said Devils never cry, that should provide a temporally stun effect to the big devil!" Sam exclaimed off in stating that at least onions can effect this devil when the Freelance Police's bullets can't do it?

"Nice work Sam, that Tear Gas Gun turn out to be the only way to harm a guy that can't be harmed by bullets?" Max congrats his partner with a smile for the nice save there, however...

"And thanks to 'your' stunt of throwing away my onion bowl Max, that was my LAST one!" Sam remarks with a frown in reminding the rabbit he was now out of onion ammo from what Max did earlier.

"Ohhhh….this is that irony feeling, isn't it?" Max slowly yelps in suddenly seeing this is ironic, he throws the only stuff that could protect them from the devil, it figures?

"Hrruughhh!" Soon No Heart tries to grab Mina again after he recovered from the onion effect, his right talon swoops down to grab the mongoose girl, but…?

"Auuuughhh….." Mina gets up in time to run away in terror and fear while Sam and Max followed behind the scared girl.

"Time for our hasty retreat!" Sam yells out over the group trying to run away from the devil's grip.

"Later, vulture face!" Max turns around to make an exclaim remark of No Heart's appearance right now.

"WAruughhhh…./ARrruughh….." The audience screams out while an annoyed No Heart fumes and growls furiously in not going to be deterred that easily. During the crowds screaming and fleeing in terror to leave this concert, Beastly pops his head up to lick his lips with an evil wicked smirk, going to enjoy this show.

Soon the back door to the concert stage in the back was opened, we see Mina running from the entrance door while Sam and Max ran with her. "Ugh-hugh?" We see that Mina and the Freelance Police are running from the concert hall to get away, but….

"TRuugruuaasfhhmm…." Soon No Heart breaks down the concert walls before pursuing Mina and her protectors by flying after them.

"Aww great! He had to break the walls to chase us?" Max whines out from seeing the devil giant vulture break down the walls.

"Keep moving, Miss. Mina, and whatever you do, don't look back!" Sam warns Mina Mongoose to keep running and not look back, it's too scary to even see the enemy your running from.

Mina was running as fast as she could across the city before the girl looks back in horror to see the vulture of No Heart, lowering his talons from in the air to get closer to her.

"Go, No Heart! Go get her! Cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-chyal!" Beastly cheers while he laughs off madly, as he waves a small flag in supporting his master/devil from above a roof top. The associate of No Heart looks around the corner where the action is about to be seen again.

"Quickly, down the alley way!" Sam points to an area that the gang can run into to try and escape their pursuer.

Soon Mina runs with Sam and Max besides her, going down an alley from No Heart flying over head. "Clrushh-trushphmm…." Of course, Mina knocked over a trash can in progress while No Heart soars from above to where his prey is fleeing to.

"There's a good hiding spot, a tunnel!" Max points out something that could be a safe spot, as he and Sam ran up ahead since Mina was a bit distracted by her chaser.

At that right moment, Mina quickly ran into a tunnel vent in time from looking back of how close No Heart was getting? No Heart yelps from his talons almost crashed into the vent tunnel, as he saw he could not entire it with his size?

"Not so tough now when you can't reach for someone in a small spot, No Heart?" Sam exclaimed off to state that the enemy is too big to fit through such a small opening.

"Yeah, come and get us, devil face!" Max taunted in amusement in liking to see how the devil can try to get Mina now?

But unknowing to the hiders, No Heart peeked from where the target he wants went before flying up over the tunnel vent. Then by his magical shape-changing powers, changed into a cat and begins to stalk on top of the tunnel.

"Hugh-huagh, Augh?" Mina was panting a bit tired from the running, trying to catch her breath while recovering from this frightening event.

"Relax Mina, how's old Devil No Heart gonna get us now?" Max exclaimed in a cocky attitude that they are safe from danger.

"Best to be on alert Max, if we know history right, devils don't give up so easily when they target someone?" Sam stated a fair warning to his partner, knowing they maybe safe, but the danger is still at large.

Above the tunnel vent, No Heart begins to stalk in his cat form, getting ready to get his target victim and her protectors once they come out.

"Come Sam, what's he gonna pull to scare…." Max was about to state that they were all safe until something un-expected happen?

"Huuagh?" Mina turns around from the one spot on the other side of the tunnel that made her yelp in fear...

As Mina and the Freelance Police saw No Heart in a giant cat form peeking through the other side of the vent tunnel with a smirk after being noticed.

"Yikes! Sam, you better try using your K-9 instincts to scare him away!" Max yelps from seeing No Heart as a giant cat, and orders his partner to face the enemy of his species type.

"Oh sure, when facing a devil cat, always send the dog to do the work? Swell Max?" Sam shrugs out to remark on being forced to handle the devil cat situation, it figures Max would force the K-9 to do that without really counting the odds here?

"Huuagh-Uaagh?" Mina was yelping back a bit in fear that No Heart would get her, she was very scared. "Huagh?" Then Mina looks out the other tunnel side to prepare go back, only to notice the devil giant cat was there, waiting for her and the Freelance Police.

"Stay close Miss. Mina, it's the old stalking game?" Sam issued to Mina to be close to the Freelance Police covering from both end sides to protect the mongoose?

"No telling where he'll appear next?" Max stated out from jumping around while not looking in his one general direction?

But outside, we see No Heart's giant cat form awaiting on the second side of the vent tunnel where Mina backed away 'too' far with her friends guarding her to…notice the devil above her head! "Auugh?" Mina yelps out from seeing No Heart, but before the devil would grab her by his claws, she lost her balance and fell off which made the giant cat miss.

"YIKES! Mongoose overboard!" Max yelps out in surprise that Mina has fallen off the side of the vent?

"Jump after her, Melon-Head!" Sam stated to his partner, as the two coppers jumped after their mongoose friend to join her.

A scared Mina soon looked down where she and the Freelance Police were falling until…. "Claspushm…." Mina and her Freelance friends fell into the water below that made a splash?

No Heart smirks cruelly, as he soon jumps off the tunnel vent to chase after his prey. Then he suddenly changes his body into a large shark and dives into the water for the chase to begin in an underwater territory. "Claspssihmm…." We then see Beastly in a boat with his flag to support No Heart, as he worn goggles before dunking his head in the water to watch the action take fold.

Soon we see No Heart as a shark swimming in the waters, searching for his prey. Throughout the water of his search, his very being scared the water creatures, like turtles back into their shells. Even ahead, two fish saw the devil fish approaching for them to yelp and swim away. But up ahead from some air bubbles escaping, we see the swimming Mina, Sam and Max trying to get away.

"GArrghmm….? (Translate: Sam?)" Max spoke in talking to his partner underwater while swimming for their lives?

"YArgurgah? (Translate: Yeah?)" Sam replied back to his partner with bubbles escaping his mouth in wondering what Max wants until...

"SHAGURGURGURAAKHhh…! (Translate: ShaAAaAaaarrrrrrrk!)" Max points behind them for the duo to notice No Heart in his shark form was coming at them, so he had to yell this out with lots of bubbles coming out.

"Worguraoohhh! (Translate: Wooh!)" Sam shouts out under the water, as the copper duo had to swim faster with this danger afoot.

Soon Mina turns around to see the devil, No Heart, in his shark form, as she and the Freelance Police gasp before trying to duck away to escape.

No Heart swam pass some seaweed while opening his jaws in not letting his prey escape so easily.

"Uaaugh?" Soon we see Mina Mongoose struggling to get out of the water, just as Sam and Max came out after her. "Guagh-Haugh, Huagh?" Mina gasps out for the fresh air while trying to stand on land while looking almost a mess.

"Huagh, first a vulture, then a cat, then a fish, what next?" Max asked out between breaths from seeing No Heart change into many animals, what else can that devil do next?

"Max, I rather we shut that question off, cause it's not over yet!" Sam exclaimed out to his little buddy while helping poor Mina up, they got to get away from the devil as much as they can with another running start.

"CLaaspuhmm…." Then suddenly out of the water near Beastly's boat, came up No Heart, but changed to turn into a rhino form. "FRroouuhhmmm…." No Heart snorts out flames of madness, sounding just like a train and preparing to charge.

"Chouchouchouchouchou….." Soon we see a horrified Mina running with her two friends in seeing behind them, No Heart chasing them as a rhino through the woods.

"OH COME ON! A MAD RHINO ON THE LOOSE?" Max snaps off to remark the unfair advantage that No Heart is now chasing them like a mad rhino on the loose, that's just unfair!

"Less talking, more running Max!" Sam exclaimed to shut his partner up of his complaints to just keep running for their lives.

"Froufroufroufrouphmm…." No Heart was plowing down everything that was in his path to chase the ones before him. Even a smirking Beastly was seen in the trees' branch waving a flag like mad to see his boss go on.

"Quickly, the old blindman's bluff maneuver 47!" Sam issued to his partner that they must do a know maneuver to stop or stall the enemy coming at them.

"I thought that was 48?" Max asked out puzzled to Sam's request while the duo were running for their lives?

"Just shot a tree branch with enough leaves, Fossil-Head!" Sam snaps to his lunk-headed partner that they just have to shot at a tree with enough leaves to blind the rhino chasing enemy.

"Banghh…/Breachhcruhmm…." Soon the Freelance Police used their guns to shot off a large enough branch that fell right onto No Heart's eye sight. "Puuffhmm…" Which in term, made the villain running in a straight charge without knowing what's in front of him?

"This way!" Sam exclaimed to point his right hand to a spot that they can go to to get out of charging range.

"And hurry!" Max exclaimed out to Mina when the Freelance Police grab the mongoose girl to jump in a certain direction and off the woods path.

"Fruogruofruofruophmmm-ruvhhmm….." Soon we see that Mina and the Freelance Police were lucky enough to hide behind a tree log, causing the blind No Heart rhino to unknowingly pass them? "Rusvhhfroouphmm…." Soon No Heart was charging down the path of the forest in a useless attempt to find Mina and her friends?

Mina, Sam and Max looked out in seeing that after a short time, it sounded like No Heart was farther away now, and was out of sight.

"Huuuagh?" Mina signs in relief while coming out of hiding to sit down on the branch log before her, that was too close.

"Boy Sam, that was a close call?" Max signs in seeing that was a very close and dangerous calling they almost faced that could have been their end?

"Too close if you ask me, and now we're in a real pickle, Max?" Sam exclaimed off to his partner that their situation is worst off then before. "I don't think we've seen the last of No Heart?" The K-9 detective stated off with a serious face, the enemy is gone, but he might return?

"Then…he might still come after me?" Mina slowly asked out in fear and terror that No Heart might still be after her. If that's the case, what can they do to prevent that?

"Afraid so, the devil isn't easy to give up once someone has made a deal with him?" Sam exclaimed off to say while signing at knowing this truthful statement that is very hurtful to hear.

"Sam and Me should know, they always pull some fast tricks?" Max exclaimed off in knowing they went through the same thing, and it's never easy losing a devil you make a deal with.

"Oh, what have I done? What…what do I do?" Mina sadly signs to exclaim in the foolish choice she did of signing with the devil to earn fame, what can she do to get out of it?

"Well maybe we could take you to the past or future, that creep might not find you there?" Max suggested an awkward idea on how they can hid Mina from No Heart's reach, but...

"Forget it Max, once a deal with any devil has been made, they leave a homing beacon to always trance their prey in any time?" Sam unfortunately exclaimed to break the news that they can't take Mina with them to escape, especially from a devil that will find someone that has signed a deal with them?

"Curses! Fowled again by Devil's Greed!" Max cursed off in his agony's defeat before trying to shrug it off on a different subject matter. "Well, at least we're all safe?" Max exclaimed off that with a little relief, the gang was safe…but for how long?

"Clurfhmmm…." Suddenly without warning, a noise was heard that made everybody flinch in fear.

"Gauugh?" Well mostly Mina yelped in horror and turns to raise her arms for anything else that would come?

"Alright! Freelance Police! Come out! Whoever you are?" Sam authorized his policemen tone with his gun pointing in the noise making direction if it's another pursuer.

"Yeah! Show your ugly mug face, so we can make fun of it!" Max issued out with his gun in wanting whoever was nearby, to come out and face the duo.

"Crufhh..CLurmphmm…." Then from the open part of the forest, something drops to the ground which was…Beastly?

"Wait a sec., that's just Beastly?" Sam exclaimed off puzzled in seeing it wasn't No Heart, but Beastly instead?

"No Heart's lackey Associate?" Max dryly and confusedly exclaimed that they only got No Heart's lackey that was with them during Mina's rise to stardom?

Mina gasped a bit while moving a bit back from seeing No Heart's associate was here, cause she was still afraid and that he would rat her location out to his master.

"Puuwffhmm…" Beastly stood up a bit and spits out some leaves that he has landed in. "Puuoofuuhmm…" He spits out more of the leaves until they were starting to fall off of him. "Fantastic No Heart! Once again, you've done it again! Oh gracious malevolence!" Beastly exclaims off with a wicked and creepy smile while showing his teeth on how his boss has outdid himself in this next work No Heart has done.

"Alright you bat-hog, whatever, either you keep your trap shut or I shut it FOR YOU!" Max pointed his gun at the crook that was setting them up for a fall, that if Beastly squealed their hiding place, the rabbit will make the guy be silenced.

"Max is real good in silencing crooks and villains, believe me?" Sam stated off to Beastly that his partner is very good in that department, but Beastly still smiled which finally hit the K-9 detective. "Wait! Why were you congratulating No Heart if the guy's miles away….unless?" Sam was starting to slowly realize why Beastly was so happy for his boss that wasn't here, until it dawn to the Freelance Police.

"Unless that guy just happens to be nearby?" Max slowly finished the theory of what the message Beastly said out, his boss wasn't miles away, but close by without their actual knowing? "Sam! HE'S HERE?" Max shouts out while he and Sam were pointing their guns all over the forest, wondering where the devil would pop out of or what he'll appear as?

"Huagh? Augh? Arrugh?" Mina was looking around all nervous and worried of where No Heart could appear from out of nowhere to get her, and in any form? "Huagh-Haugh?" As Mina was looking around all nerved up, something began to happen?

"Bruucraughmm…" Suddenly, the limp of the tree's log branch was starting to move up with Mina still on it, much to her realizing it?

"Auugh?" Mina gasped which caught the attention of the Freelance Police, they turn to see that No Heart was here and behind the mongoose girl? "Urruphm!" Mina gasped in horror with her hands to her mouth, as it turns out the limp branch was an arm to the tree that was alive and was…No Heart himself? "Waaugh?" Mina yelps off the branch limp claw before she stared at the living tree that No Heart possessed to obviously get his prize.

"Freeze Sucka!" Max shouts in aiming his gun at the disguise tree devil in demanding No Heart to freeze now, also to throw out a cool liner and voice attitude to spice things up.

"We're not letting you take an innocent soul today!" Sam authorized out while pointing his gun with his partner, both were ready to fight to save Mina until….

"Whipwhiiph..bruushmmm…." Suddenly, two limp branches came to life and surprised the copper duo with grip tight fist that dropped on Sam and Max's heads?

"Gaaugh?" The Freelance Police yelps from the limps of the tree ended up bashing the duo on the ground. "Guarrughmm?" This made the duo groans to try and get up from their painful headaches, wanting to try to save Mina from No Heart, even in such painful states?

"According to our contract?" No Heart spoke from his face in the tree talking while holding Mina up to discuss something of the mongoose girl's contract like a business man. "At precisely midnight…." No Heart was briefing the terrified mongoose girl who's hold on the branch was slipping.

"AuuhAugh?" Mina was beginning to lose her grip on the branch until, she slipped off it. "URrahmm…?" She fell off and landed right on the ground below her after yelping from getting in contact with it.

"Gulphm?" Mina Mongoose ended up falling right onto of her protectors, Sam and Max who were almost up, but were on the ground again?

"Of her greatest trumpet!" No Heart in a reminding remark tone with a wave off of his right arm from Mina's contract on a certain date while the mongoose girl was picking herself up and off of Sam and Max who she landed on. "The party of the first part…" No Heart exclaimed out while pulling up from where his branch arm came out from revealed to Mina a familiar contract when the girl looked up to the devil tree. "That's you! Mina Mongoose." As Mina stood up with a look of terror, No Heart points to Mina in stating the 'party of the first part' was about her from their contract's arrangement.

"Uuumhh?" Mina yelped from No Heart's finger pointed closely to her face which made her yelp against the contract to see something she & the Freelance Police missed? "Guuphm?" Mina turns around to look up in horror and fright while gasping each breath in fear of what No Heart shall say next about the situation.

"Agrees to render up her soul, now and forever more…." No Heart explains that from signing up this contract, the mongoose girl must give up her soul from which it was used as a bargaining chip to her raise to stardom.

"Guhaurphmhurphm…?" Mina begins to cover her eyes before she broke down to kneel on the ground crying, how could she have not realized the catch. Even the Freelance Police ended up slapping their foreheads, the devil made sure that he trick Mina to sign the contract without ever seeing the part of giving up her soul, a dastardly trick indeed.

"To the party of the second part." No Heart declared out the next part of the 'party to the second part' with a sly smirk on his face while wiggling his left free hand up. "Haaugh, that's me?" No Heart points to himself, as he was the 'party of the second part' that he gets the girl's soul in exchange to Mina becoming a rock star. As the devil himself slowly begins to change himself into his normal self again. "So now Mina….Shall we go?" No Heart held out his right elbow's arm to be ready to take Mina with him away and getting her soul in the agreement.

"Uaagh? Over Mine and Sam's dead bodies, you will!" Max groans out from finally stepping up on his feet along with Sam to block Mina from No Heart's reach.

"As much as I'm touch by your act Max, let's not give this devil any bright ideas?" Sam stated off his partner's bravery, it's more foolish to have the enemy before them end up killing the two right now?

"Right! So how can we get Mina and ourselves out of this?" Max nods before he whispered to his partner if the Freelance duo have a way to save Mina's soul from this devil guy here?

"Right now, we need something of a loophole, something to go against the rules of the contract?" Sam stated out that they need to find a way to get Mina out of that contract, but at the moment, yet don't have much to go with?

"Sorry boys, but them's the breaks?" No Heart playfully shoves off the Freelance Police's argument in seeing they can't do anything while returning his focus on Mina. "So now, shall we be off, my dear?" The devil is ready for Mina to join him now, without a way to stop him.

"No!" Mina yelps out to protest against this, as she doesn't wanna go with No Heart, she looks away to think of a way out or something to stall for time before an idea finally came to her? "It's not midnight yet!" Mina points her left index finger up to exclaim with a serious face in realization, that technically, it hasn't reach the midnight hour to give up her soul. Her courage fades away with her fearing concern, wondering if that was enough for Mina to get out of this?

"Well I'll be? Miss. Mina is right!" Sam exclaimed in looking back to Mina and at No Heart to the girl's true countermeasure, the devil gets her at midnight, and it's not even there yet?

"Yeah buddy, you're trying to take her too early!" Max exclaimed out with making a remark that from this technicality, the devil can't touch Mina yet. "You try and take her soul bulb, and it'll look bad on your resume!" The rabbit was rubbing this in No Heart's face which was making the said devil frown at the Freelance Police's remarks.

"Technicalities!" No Heart groans out to swing his right hand off in hating the technicalities within the smallest left out details of things. "Always Technicalities?" He swung his arms out and downwards in frustration, being technicalities always getting between what he wants. "Arrugh, I so do despise them greatly indeed for always stalling for time and getting in MY way!" The devil himself exclaimed out in never liking such things, but be it as it may, technicalities stand for reasons, so he can't argue against it.

"Too bad, you wrote the work! Shoulda gone with, instantly after her greatest trumpet?" Max remarks to rub more insult to injury on No Hearts' situation while making a bad suggestion.

"Stuff it Max, let's not give this guy anymore of your hair-brain ideas!" Sam snaps for Max to shut it, the last thing they wanna do, is make No Heart here plan ahead to not do something as give people a chance to define against him.

Mina looks up with concern if she and the Freelance Police have gotten something to save her before No Heart made his reply in an upsetting and annoying tone. "Alright!" Mina yelps from her eyes widen at the guy's tone while Sam and Max growl with serious faces to protect the girl before No Heart continued. "You have until midnight…." The devil points with his left hand in pointing in how long the mongoose girl has to do something before she goes with him. "To say goodbye!" No Heart slyly exclaimed with a sly smile before clapping his hands together in making this last statement of the girl's last moments with her soul being her own. "Huagh….To your…friends?" No Heart finished off with a sly expression with a wicked grin and pretend eye gaze of humoring this request, allowing Mina one chance to say farewell to her friends before leaving everything to go with him.

"If she has any left, a boss?" Beastly exclaimed out with a sinister statement if Mina has any friends left at all after becoming a star to say farewell to?

"Cha-Cha-Cha-Cha-Chyal/MWuahahahaahah-GWhahaahahah!" We hear the voices of both Beastly and No Heart laughing evilly at that remark statement of Mina having any friends left? "Fruusophmm….." Soon both Beastly and No Heart disappeared from sight, leaving Mina and the Freelance Police alone.

"Well, that could have gone well?" Max exclaimed off from seeing that they manage to get something out of saving Mina Mongoose from the devil's hands…for now?

"But not nearly enough to keep No Heart away?" Sam stated out to his partner that they haven't won yet, they only bought some time…which they gotta act fast with it ticking. "We got to get some help? Here Miss. Mina, we'll give you a lift up." Sam and Max offered their hands to help Mina up to her feet while mentioning a plan to get some help for the girl.

"Uhm? I'm okay, thanks you guys?" Mina yelps from getting to her feet while thanking the Freelance Police before looking down in sorrow. "For standing up for me? I…I'm…glad you were able to aid me for my mistake?" Mina thanks a bit that if it wasn't for the Freelance Police, she might not have anyone here to help her, especially now that the devil is after her.

"Hey, we're your friends, and by 'heck', we ain't saying goodbye!" Max exclaimed off with a smirk while shrugging off to say that they are friends and aren't gonna say goodbye to Mina yet. "No way we ever lost a case with the devil! We're gonna fight!" Max declared out with a pump fist in the air that they fight back against the devil, namely to stop No Heart from taking Mina away.

"Right, let's rush back to the city, maybe we can get some help there?" Sam nods in agreement to his partner while pointing his thumb backwards that they can possibly get some help from where they left.

"Alright! I'll lead while you tail me! I don't wanna get surprised from behind?" Mina nods while feeling concern about something that might try to stop the mongoose girl from escaping the devil's grasp. Soon Mina and the Freelance Police run together to return to the city. Maybe there's someone who could help Mina out….if there's anyone to help out at all?

**VISION NOTE:** Many of the outfits Mina Mongoose wears, some that are described are those seen in the Sonic Archie Comic series. Look up her bio & the data on the appearance is there.

Clash is a character from JEM & The Holograms TV Series, she was usual an associate to the Misfits band.

Liver 'n' Onions are a rock band known basically in the Sam and Max Freelance Police Season One Game. The Onion Gun, which was also known as a Tear Gas Gun, is also spoken in how the Freelance Police obtain it.

The Vic was a snake character from Brandy & Mr. Whiskers series.

Kongo & Fanya are two monkeys from an animated/CGI series called Monkey Magic (Which was a series suppose to be made as a new story twist to 'Journey To The West', but never was finished?).

The line "Hey, who left these onions here?" while someone looked to have been crying, was used from a Spongebob Squarepants episode 'My Pretty Seahorse' to serve as a funny mark for the Freelance Police to use.

The 'Eat Lead & Well they do eat lead?' were lines used in Monsters VS. Aliens film when the president tried to shot an alien probe droned, and that did nothing to stop it.

Also a reference, the note 'Devils don't cry', is something I picked up from seeing Devil May Cry game series (& the animated series too).

We are almost coming to the **VISION** of this story's end now? So get ready for the near conclusion, the VISION-KING has something to which can be useful to close this exciting tale. For within the next work, the Freelance Police help Mina Mongoose find a way to get herself out of giving up her soul to the devil; No Heart? But the girl almost seems to have no other friends that can help her…except for one that remained true that even the devil kept them apart; Ash Mongoose. Now with Ash onboard, he and the Freelance Police will face No Heart in court, for the sake of saving Mina Mongoose's soul. It's going to be a debate of wits end, and when things look their darkest, only the sounds of music…can set them free? So, it's the **IN-VISIONED** part to which now all things come into play? Be prepared for when we unleash the last of this Three Part work, it's going to, in a way, ROCK-OUT, our souls? Until then, please do ever so enjoy this little work, cause it's reaching it's finale.


	3. Chapter 3: The Trial Of Life & Death

Author's Note: Hello again, my loyal followers and viewers to the Epic conclusion to my 'The Devil & Daniel Mouse' Fanmake. as expected from the 'King of VISIONS', he has a nice little story to bring tears and joy all in one go here. Prepare to **ENVISION** the trail to bring your full attention, if our gang can save Mina Mongoose from the Devil? You'll have the chance to **VISUALIZE** all of this from start to finish, but it'll all be worth much of it. And as far as you all know, once this story is COMPLETED, I'll return to my usual posting of 'other' stories many viewers are waiting for me to get back on track to. So without much delay here, it's time to begin the next fun and excitement for this spooky work's finale…shall we?

Chapter 3: The Trial Of Life & Death

Back in the city, we see an empty part of town, as all of the lights are going out, especially near some posters of Mina Mongoose. The screen moves over to the right side, on the streets from some buildings to a restaurant, we see Mina along with Sam and Max running down the streets in a hurry.

"My friends?" Mina spoke out from when she passed one spot of the street before turning around to come down the opening where we see Mina and the Freelance Police come out of. "They'll help me?" Mina exclaimed out with a worried and concerning expression while looking behind her a bit scared. "They will! I know it!" She clamped her hands together close to her mouth before estimating with blind fate that her friends can help her out of this mess before running off.

"Wait up Mina! We first need to find the place where you hang out during practice, an HQ? The place we've normally seen you go to and practice and run a business?" Sam spoke out to the hurrying mongoose that they first have to find where the Forget Me Knots hang with Mina on band practice and is their headquarters of music business.

"You mean in that place that looks shut down?" Max asked off dryly in a direction the group was coming across their path. Mina and the Freelance Police came up to a building that has a sign 'Mina & The Forget Me Knots' label on it, but yelped that surprisingly, it looks run down? This made Mina yelp in shock from seeing the place in ruin, the place had trash outside, the sign post was almost torn down, even the doors have been barricaded.

"Great Aunt Cassy's Long-Lost An Found Tool-Kit! The place looks more ruined then our neighborhood?" Sam yelps out in surprise to seeing that the entire building they work in, is now completely a mess and unsuitable for business?

"And it's only been about an hour or two after we left for the concert?" Max exclaimed that they been gone for the sum hours for the concert to fleeing their lives from No Heart, and now see the place ends like this, how can that be?

A worried Mina runs away from this site, followed by the Freelance Police once again. Soon around the corner of the building, we see a truck packing up, and it was the band that played with Mina in all her concert performances.

Once Mina and the Freelance Police got around and saw the truck with the band, Mina went off to call those that were her band friends. "Hey you guys! Mach! Max! Sharps!" Mina shouted out with worry and concern, as she ran right to her friends in the band, who were at the moment, packing their instruments in the truck, much to the Freelance Police's confusion? "Hey, fellas! Wait a moment!" Mina cried out to her band friends, as Max the Monkey was lifting something into the truck. "I need some help? Please?" Mina begged out to her band that she needed some help, especially when it's involving the case of her soul and the devil?

"Sorry Mina?" Max the Monkey turns around along with the others inside from noticing Mina and her pals were here while regretfully saying this to the mongoose girl's request. "The Union band said you didn't pay your dues?" Max the Monkey regretfully states a problem while picking something up from his fur while rubbing his right fingers in estimating that Mina didn't pay up for the union band's money payment.

"Wait! What? How can that be? You're leaving cause of a no payment?" Sam asked in shock and disbelief, as he, his partner Max, and Mina were shock to hear this and that the band was leaving?

"We personally mailed that payment last week to be sent to your doorstops!" Max exclaimed out that the Freelance Police personally made sure that all of Mina's band friends got their money, so how can this be?

Right when Max the Monkey goes back to the truck to finish the packing, someone else spoke out. "Here it is? Fresh from the papers?" Mach the Rabbit spoke from turning from his work, and holding up some newspaper. "Mina Mongoose…." Mach the Rabbit read out what was written in the newspaper in reading out what's happening with Mina's rock life. "Plummed out for non-payment? Huagh, go figure?" Mach the Rabbit exclaimed before he shrugs off his shoulders that there's nothing to do about this.

"Yeah? So we have to leave cause of it?" Sharps the Chicken stated off from in the truck that with Mina broke, they can't be apart of the band without working payment. And the band signs in regret to it, cause they were having such a fun time with Mina Mongoose.

"Wait a second, you mean Mina Mongoose is broke? No more money in her hard work to stardom?" Sam exclaim out in pure shock, their mongoose friend is broke and that now the girl can't afford anything anymore?

"But she's a rock star, famous and loved by everyone?" Max stated out in pure logic that someone like Mina can't be broke without anymore money when loved by her fans? "How can a star go broke after reaching the top of her gig?" The hyper-active rabbit asked off in more disbelief that this even happened?

"I guess it's true what they say, the bigger you are, the harder you fall? And that's not the least bit funny?" Sam regretfully exclaimed that the old saying is true, and that somehow, Mina has hit the top and her entire career is going down?

Mina gasped in shock with wide eyes of horror, not believing this tale to be true? She tried to look around a bit while wondering in puzzlement, to how she got bankrupt? Then after putting her fingers together on the subject, she looked back on her left side from a double look that caught her attention and even the Freelance Police saw it too.

By the side of the door to the building, we see someone in a trench coat and hat with a sheriff badge on? But as the person raised his head up, he was revealed to be…Beastly? As he was smirking evilly while using a toothpick to clean out his teeth while looking at Mina and the Freelance Police from noticing them.

"YOU! Since when did you have the authority to do all this while us Freelance Police had no say about it?" Sam snaps off at Beastly for somehow getting a job as acting law enforcer, obviously making it appear that Mina Mongoose lost her money and can't afford anything no more?

"Hey, when under No Hearts contract, she gets what she wants, but once she's got it, then there's no keep sakes." Beastly highly remarks off with a cruel smiling before making a cackle laugh. "Cha-chac-ha-cha-cha-chyal!" He was laughing at the subject, cause when Mina Mongoose leave with her soul to No Heart, things like riches and fame, vanish from their lives.

"That laugh is REALLY beginning to annoy me!" Max remarks off with a tick off look in hearing this Beastly laughing at the group in times of crisis.

"Huagh…." Mina gasped from seeing all this happen, she lost her rock star life, her earned savings, and now her friends from the band. This was all too much for her to take before covering her eyes to cry out. "Murphmm…." Before the Freelance Police could turn to ease the distress Mina, she turn and left the place, leaving many with sad faces except for a wicked smily Beastly at seeing his work done.

"Why of all the no good, dirty tricks to pull? This is the lowest and foulest act of crimes we've ever seen being committed!" Sam turns around with an angry expression that shows he was real mad now at this Beastly guy. Seeing this creep has gone 'too' far to make life for Mina Mongoose even harder if the poor girl has no one to turn too for help, it was the worst crime any would commit.

"Hey, can I help it if there was nothing that said her popularity would stay? And where No Heart is taking her, she won't be needing any of the things she got?" Beastly exclaimed off with a smirky wicked face, not being effected by the Freelance Police's angry stares one bit.

"How's that, Beast-face! By making sure that the people whom Mina thought were her friends would ditch her." Max said with a frown in being very close to wanting to ripe this guy apart for all the trouble he's gone and done to ruin Mina Mongoose further. "And what about you guys, aren't you ashamed?" Max turns to scold Mina's band from the Forget Me Knots, asking if they were happy about what they are doing.

"Max is right! What happened to the days were you had fun and enjoying the days with Mina, your spirits of rock were joined in union. Doesn't that count for anything?" Sam stated off in agreeing with Max while asking the three band members if they were truly alright with letting Mina suffer this cruel fate and soon to become the prize of the devil?

"Hey, hey, they work under-employment, I got them up to join the girl's rising to stardom, so they got no choice from what was to come afterwards, right?" Beastly waved off in explaining that the band was those that were only with Mina to raise her wish of becoming a big rock star while knowing what will happen in the long aftermath term.

"Hmmm?" Max the Monkey, Mach the Rabbit, and Sharps the Chicken signs while looking away, feeling that while it was fun playing in Mina's band, they were only doing what their job was? But the question of doubt was, did they feel right about doing this to poor Mina, who was now their friend?

"Looks like these guys won't help out Sam, now what?" Max sternly remarks off from seeing Mina's former bandmates aren't gonna be any help in their aid to save the mongoose girl?

"We got to try harder Max, if there was one friend that could help save Mina from the devil, then one's about as good to have, then having none at all!" Sam explained that they need to find someone that knew Mina before the mongoose girl ever became a rock star?

"Right, we better go catch up with Mina while keeping a sharp eye out!" Max nods while stating they better hurry and get back to Mina. "Maybe find someone outside of the band that would help?" The hyper-active rabbit stated that maybe someone who wasn't apart of No Heart's set up of people that cared for Mina as long as she was popular, then they have a tiny chance?

"Cha-Cha-Cha-Cha-Cha-Chyla, like they even have a chance?" Beastly cackled out while watching the Freelance Police run off to rejoin with Mina Mongoose. But the band looked between Beastly and then back at where the Freelance Police and Mina Mongoose went off too, almost feeling they have to make a choice here on who they may side with….when the time comes?

* * *

Soon we see the night sky of dark clouds covering the moon, as they were over some trees to a familiar forest. There were some noises of wolves or owls out, but we see the screen moving down where Mina was sitting by a tree all alone with her elbows on her knees while her hands held up her cheeks in sadness. Sam and Max finally arrived to find Mina, only to realized that neither she or the duo found anybody to help in this seemingly hopeless cause?

"Oh what a fool I was?" Mina remarks off in her own sadness while tears were coming down her face from looking around her hopeless situation. "I just had to be a star?" She lies her hands down to complain with her tears in becoming a star got her into this mess, and now she has no one left to help her? "Guraagh-arhurghhurghhurgh?" Mina ended up covering her eyes while crying more which made the Freelance Police feel cautiously concern, that so far, the poor mongoose girl has given up hope?

"There, there, it may seem bad now?" Sam kneeled down to try and sound assuring to Mina that not all seemed lost, but then Max had to step in?

"If by seem bad, you mean that Mina was blinded by a deal in her weakness before being tricked and unless we find a way to save her soul without a clue to how, then I hate to see it worst?" Max exclaimed out in stating all of the things that have been brought up to this point that really does seem to look bad for the poor mongoose?

"Can the remarks Max! One of us is suffering enough as it is?" Sam snapped to his partner to cut the sarcasm and focus on the bigger picture, Mina's situation. "The poor kid?" The K-9 spoke from seeing how upset and scared Mina was, who wouldn't when they are about to lose their soul?

"Yesh, I get it, don't give me the guilty talk, I was just…." Max was commentating to give him a break of being the guilty person for making things worst on what he said, when a strange noise caught the rabbit's attention? "Alright, who's playing that racket? I can't think with that guitar sound?" Max asked off of anybody anywhere that was playing some guitar music?

"Say what, hey Mina? Do you hear that too?" Sam yelped from hearing the music sound of the guitar, as he tried to get the mopping Mina to hear the melody being played in the air too.

Mina stops her crying to look up and turn her head to the other side of the tree, hearing the guitar music being played from the other side?

"Let's check it out, it might just be a friend we're looking for?" Max exclaimed out a suggestion, as the group was about to get up to follow the sounds?

The scene changes to where we see what's going on behind the tree, only to find a guitar player to be none other then..Ash the Mongoose?

As Ash was playing with a little happy face in hearing his music, he did not see Mina coming around the other side puzzled along with the Freelance Police in were that music was coming from? But then when Mina look down to see it was Ash, the person she thought she never see again, her eyes widen in gasp, shock and surprise, even the Freelance Police were surprised to see this guy again after such a long time?

"Oh, hey there?" Ash looked up a bit and replied out normally, as he didn't notice Mina at first. Mina held her cheeks, as she slowly was moving away from the tree and the Freelance Police did so, to see without a doubt, that this was really Ash, the one who cared for Mina before becoming a rock star. "What's happening?" Ash asked out in what's happening while not noticing the girl came close around the boy mongoose's front, her eyes blank in not knowing how to express herself in seeing this guy again. "Hey…?" Ash spoke from noticing that the person who was here and was kinda puzzled while Mina was starting to break off in tears from seeing Ash, as he was from before she left mysteriously. "Is something the mat…" Ash finally turn up to ask if something was wrong with this person until he gasped upon seeing a girl in a messed dress in tears, smiling at him who he recognized; Mina. "Mina!" Ash held out his right arm while he stopped playing from seeing it was Mina Mongoose, the girl he wanted to see, but never could, and she seem about to break down in such overjoying moment to seeing her boyfriend again.

"Oh, Ash, it's you!" Mina exclaims in sadness and joy, as she hugs Ash while crying her little tears off. "Gurhuophmhouphm, guagh…." The mongoose girl was so glad to finally find one friend of her's that she long to see, one who was her friend before she became a star and moved on to better things? "I'm so glad to see you." Mina exclaimed with open eyes from being so revealed and happy to see her friend after all this time. "Gurhurgh-hurgh?" She closed her eyes to continue to cry from feeling both sadness and relief that she had one friend to be with, her love.

"Uh?" Ash replied out blankly in not sure what was going on, or how to response, so he tried to just…be who he is? "Me too?" Ash replied back to Mina in being glad to see the girl again as well, he wanted to see her, but always couldn't from Mina being busy with her rock star life?

"Well this is a nice reunion." Sam complimented with a smile, Mina and Ash are finally reunited after all this time?

"Ah, lovers together again?" Max replied off in seeing it's one of those touchy get-back togethers.

"Um, who are you guys? You look like two people I saw at a club one night with Mina?" Ash asked out after he noticed Sam and Max for the first time ever i much closer step, since the time he and Mina last performed together at Mogul's bar.

"Sam and Max, Freelance Police! And yes, you did see us on that very same club you performed." Sam went to introduce himself and Max to Ash since they never properly introduce themselves from their seen appearance at Mogul's club.

"We're also friends to Mina Mongoose, and boy could she use someone at this time." Max stated off that the duo are friends with Mina, and that at this moment, the girl could really need some close friends to support her.

"Oh….It's really you…" Mina spoke out in over joy while lifting herself up to look at the boy mongoose she knows all to well, just happy to see such a familiar person again. A lone tear drop left her left eye before trying to ask the puzzled mongoose something. "What have you been doing?" Mina asked puzzled and concern, wondering what Ash has been doing ever since she left to become a big star while never seeing him again until just now?

Ash was a bit puzzled by this question from his girlfriend, but decided to answer after Mina let her last hand off his shoulder. "Traveling around?" Ash shrugged off his shoulder and hands while looking up on recalling the thought of what he's been doing? "Writing songs? And all that stuff?" Ash exclaimed out with his hands clamped together on that last part, as he was able to get some money by moving around and writes songs to support himself. "How about you?" Ash looked to Mina with a smile in asking how a famous rock star like Mina was doing, while not knowing of what's been happening to her recently?

"Ugh, we won't be here much longer and their asking about 'this' conversation of what they've been doing?" Max remarks with seeing that the two united love birds are getting into a phase of asking how the other was doing stuff.

"Without a doubt, we're in a jam, and not the very good kind." Sam exclaims to Ash in worry, as the mongoose boy must be alerted to what will happen to Mina unless something is done.

"The turret is….I sold my soul to the devil." Mina said in sadness from looking down, tears escape her eyes before raising it up in stating what she has done. A single tear was slipping from her left eye in feeling that she has sold her soul to a devil, all to get to be a rock star without ever thinking things through.

"Yeah..." Ash replied out with a calm nod in hearing what Mina said, then the next second later, he did a double look? "WhaHAaugh?" Ash yelped out loud and shocked upon realizing what Mina has done? She has sold her soul to a devil, that's terrible news to hear after so long since they last meant.

"Oh gee, you didn't know that she did that to a guy name No Heart?" Max stated off in pretending that this guy didn't know and that they shoulda told him a lot sooner. "Gosh, and to think when you came, we never told you of Mina's success to becoming a rock star?" Max exclaimed off that whenever Ash wanted to see Mina, he got shoved aside, so they never did get around to explain the mongoose girl's fame to success.

"Indeed, and I'm betting that the reason you never knew was cause the devil kept you out of Mina's rising star life! To keep herself going up higher and higher until she reached the part of her soul gets taken?" Sam pointed out with a rub of his chin, feeling that the devil wanted anyone of Mina's old life to be out of the new one being made for her? All to get the girl's fame to the critical point where from the contract, Mina's soul will be given to No Heart.

"Yeah?" Mina exclaimed out with tears not stopping in realizing how foolish she was to do that deal with No Heart when Ash wasn't around to get his advice. "Guagh-huragh?" The mongoose girl lowers her head down to cover her eyes from crying out some more of her problem. "And at midnight, he's coming to get me?" Mina raised her head up, rubbed her right eye from crying to look around all worried before exclaiming with her hands to her chest, that the devil will return for her. She had tears in her wide worried eyes, fearing that her soul will be taken by No Heart once midnight arrives.

"Wow…" Ash slowly replied out in taking all of this information in, as he looked down in overwhelming expression in the trouble Mina is in? "That's heavy." Ash exclaimed off from look around on the ground, Mina is in trouble and now she has till midnight before the devil comes for her? The boy mongoose looks up to his worrying girlfriend who's in need of help and a friend, to save her.

"Weight has nothing to do with this, unless you saw No Heart turn into a rhino charging down here moments ago." Max said with a frown, misunderstanding as to what Ash was referring to without realizing his mistake.

"Brainiac, he means terrible." Sam explained out to his dense partner in what Ash Mongoose was actually referring that statement.

"Well…you better go?" Mina said in sadness after she drop her hands from ceasing her crying to ask Ash and the Freelance Police to go. "It's almost midnight now and you shouldn't be here when he comes?" Mina covered her eyes to exclaim that once it gets to midnight, the devil would find her three friends here. The girl looked behind her to see if anyone was coming in sadness before covering her yes to cry some more.

"Wait! You want US to abandon you too?" Sam asked in shock disbelief that Mina is wanting everyone to leave her with the devil coming?

"You guys were great to help me out from my mistake, but you can't beat something like No Heart?" Mina pleaded for the Freelance Police to understand that she was happy to have them support her all this time, but now they have to go for their own survival.

"Why I've done crazy things that some say was insane, idiotic, and completely MINDLESS? But something as STUPID, as leaving a friend behind ain't what I'm doing!" Max was stating off with a stern frown face that he may have done a lot of things that were not of people's best judgement of him, but leaving a good friend behind isn't one of them.

"Listen, guys, you can't be here when he comes!" Mina exclaims in worry of both Ash and the Freelance Police's safety over her own. "If you stay to protect me, No Heart will do something to stop you and take me away while you end up suffering? I can't have him do that?" Mina was so scared that if No Heart were to arrive when Ash, Sam and Max are still around, there's no telling what the devil will do?

"No!" Ash exclaims in determination, as he jumps up with a serious face in not letting Mina go through this alone. "He can't take you!" Ash stated out with his stern face in not going to let some devil take Mina away like that, not this time. "I won't let him!" Ash looked to his other side in declaring with his right arm to his chest, that he won't let No Heart take Mina or her soul. "What say you, Freelance Police? Will you help me?" He looks over to the copper duo beside him, asking if the Freelance Police can aid him, which for them…the answer's obvious.

"Heck, sign me up for a crazy fight with the impossible odds keep on stacking them against us!" Max agreed heartily in wanting to get put into this deal of facing No Heart with zero chances of winning.

"Max never stood down from a fight, and neither of us are gonna start now!" Sam exclaimed out that neither of the copper duo are backing out of this one, even if it's a useless struggle, they are not abandoning Mina.

"It's too late." Mina waved up her arms with her worried and cautious concerning face from her teary eyes, she doesn't want Ash or the Freelance Police to risk their lives to save her doom soul. She looks down with another tear escaping her face, she's the one that got in this mess, she can't have anyone else go down just to save her?

"No!" Ash turns around to face the scared Mina with a determined face and gripped fist with this to say. "I'll think of something." Ash stated out, he'll think of a way to save Mina from the devil, he just has to…for his girlfriend's sake.

"QRrusuuhqruuvvhmm….." Suddenly, lightning flashes from before Ash which made him shield his hands from the bright lights and booming thunder noises.

"Would that something be in the next few moments of lightning flashing before us in a bad omen kinda way?" Max was rhetorically stating out in sarcasm from noticing that whatever Ash's idea was to be, better be quick from the sudden lightning's appearance out of the blue?

"I say that's a big sign stating an 'Uh-Oh' on our part, Max?" Sam stated off with a slight goose-bumps feeling that this storm's unlikely timing is just the 'perfect' setting mood for something….or someone's creepy appearance; the devil?

Then Mina looks behind her with a worried face in seeing that it could only mean one thing…. No Heart has arrived.

From out of the flashing lightning, everyone sees No Heart with a clock, the devil smirks while saying this from turning the clock for the group to see the time. "Ahhh? Right on time." The devil melts the clock itself in one hand which looked like a flaming skull and then it's chain part from his outfit slithered up No Heart's arm "Ready…?" Soon No Heart speaks before he bows down to speak towards Mina in an inviting manner for her to come with him. "My little….mongoose icing?" He was clearly making a cute name for Mina since she will be coming with him, since her soul is now his at last which made a smile come across his face.

"Gehahaahah?" Beastly was seen over by the side smirking and cackling off at seeing his boss do his work. "I love it, No Heart! I absolutely love it!" Beastly bows down on his knees, hands on his head, as he can't get enough at how his boss does his work, seeing victory was in No Heart's reach now.

Of course, Ash and the Freelance Police blocks the kneeling Mina in hopes to keep her from No Heart.

"She's not going!" Ash stated off in front of the devil with his bravery act which made Mina look up to him in fear of what he's doing.

"That's right, you want her, you gonna have to ki…." Max was stating something off with a determined face and was about to finish until he got cut off by Sam.

"Don't even finish that sentence Max, for the last time! We don't wanna give this guy any ideas!" Sam hushed his partner up with a snappy tone, for knowing full reason, they don't wanna give No Heart anymore ideas the latter might just use?

Of course, No Heart seem calm, his eyes shut and hands gripping on his chest like he wasn't losing his temper of these minor interferences. "Hey….she's got to?" He shrugs off his shoulders and waved his hands out before making a contemplate statement to this defiance. "She's signed a contract, after all?" No Heart made a smirky remark with wide arms in making his claim of having to take Mina Mongoose. "It's all down in red and white! By blood!" No Heart pulls out the contract from out of his hand to lie it forward with an evil expression gaze from his face that he's got the ace in the hole. As the whole thing is indeed signed by Mina Mongoose and appears to be official?

"Drat, and I wondered how we missed that part of the 'give up the soul' part of the contract's fine print?" Max cursed from finally noticing the fine print on the bottom, how did the Freelance Police miss that?

"Maybe if you payed attention Meathead, one of us wouldn't be in this mess?" Sam remarked to snap at his partner that while lost from so much stuff on the contract that they were in a paper pile pool, they could have been keeping a better eye out.

"Yeah, but I think they made a lot of useless junk from the longer version we had to go through?" Max exclaimed in sarcasm, if it was this easy to see the fine print, why use an ever expending paper for nothing but to hold useless stuff?

"But boy, what's the best thing to do against contracts that seal a person's life in them?" Sam questioned off from not finding something in here to give them a fighting chance? "If we don't find something quickly, Mina's life and soul are No Heart's property?" The K-9 exclaimed, as the duo drop one part of the contract down for Ash to look at to read.

"No?" Ash yelps out from seeing the contract lie before him, not believing they are beaten or that Mina needs to go from the signing of a contract. "I challenge the contract!" Ash declared out from looking at the contract in concern and thought with only one way to beat a contract deal, by challenging it. "I demand a trial!" Ash stated out what he wants from holding and looking at the contract's words of Mina's deal from No Heart. "This is a democratic forest!" Ash looks up to No Heart in declaring out that what the devil is doing is wrong, as he refuses to give up Mina, his love, without a fight before shoving the contract away.

"Yaaahh-Yahhh-Yarrgh/A fair trail/Yeah!" Soon a lot of anthropomorphic people came to watch what's happening take place. Despite the fact that Mina Mongoose's rock star life now in ruins, she still got fans who are loyal to her.

"Ash Mongoose is right, No Heart! We read over the contract, and finally found something useful on it!" Sam nodded in agreement from looking at the part they almost missed from when Ash mentioned a challenged.

"Out of all the useless stuff you tried to get us tired and confused to not see the Fine Print, AND this challenge statement!" Max pointed off in stating that the devil tried to trick them into a fail sense of security there for a moment?

"It says right there, that we can challenge the contract at any time!" Sam points to the words listed 'Challenge Contract Request Must Be Excepted Without Denning It Or Contract is InValid', meaning they have a shot to save Mina after all.

"Yeah, you heard us mister spook-able, now give us a trial or else face denial of your own wicked contract!" Max remarks making the devil be in a corner, if he denies their shot to save Mina, No Heart's setting himself up for a big fall.

"Gurhumph-huphmm…" No Heart had his eyes shut while he chuckles at what was demanded of him. "Humphmhumphm, Humphmm….Humphm-Humphm, humph…" Soon the contract he had was flipped up and transformed into a bat while No Heart laughs under his breath with a smirky shut mouth in finding this all too much….in a humorist kinda way?

"Liiickhh…ohhhhhh boy, this outta be good!" Beastly licks his mouth to state this while staring with a wicked expression of the doom Freelance Police and Ash for trying to challenge No Heart until...

"Yes…." No Heart slowly in a calm manner while Beastly awaits his boss to deliver his fury on the ones challenging him, but…. "I like it…?" No Heart suddenly spoke off in stating he likes the idea of a trail that came out of nowhere?

"Huuagh?" Beastly yelps with a blank and puzzled face from hearing his boss say this, as he was accepting the challenge?

"I like it indeed?" No Heart exclaimed off while Beastly was chewing his fingers in his mouth in getting worried if his boss agrees to this trail and Mina's side somehow won, he see an ugly side to his master. "You can have your trail. It matters not to me?" No Heart shrugs to wave his right hand off and looked away in not feeling threaten by this case of having a trail to stop his efforts?

"We can?" The Mina and Ash looked up with a hopeful feeling in hearing this good news, even crowds around including the Freelance Police smiled in liking the sound of this.

"Yes, of course, however…." No Heart was wiggling his fingers before making his declaring conditions. "On three conditions!" After all, if the trial must take place, certain conditions must take place here.

"Urgh? Okay fine, we'll get bathroom breaks during the trial." Max shrugs off in remarking in determination to allow breaks between the trail case. After all, no fair that the gang can't do their business if this trial would take all day.

"Some how Max, that doesn't sound like something a devil villain cares for?" Sam remarked off to his partner that No Heart doesn't seem the type to care about bathroom breaks?

"I do!" Beastly raised his hand up suddenly, as if agreeing for the whole bathroom break?

"Except their lackeys?" Sam shrugged off in standing corrected that not 'all' devils could pass off a break, it would have to be the associates?

"One!" No Heart raised up one finger from his right hand, as he spoke with a sly grin on the first condition. "I supple the jury." The devil placed his hand on his chest to state he'll supple for the jury for the trial.

"WAIT! WHAT?" Max shouts off in complete off guard and in annoyance at what he's heard from No Heart's first condition. "You're pulling my lucky Rabbit's foot! And I ain't letting you get MY luck!" Max snaps at the devil villain for being the kidder with jokes while stating that if No Heart pulls his leg, he won't share his luck, it's a rabbit's thing.

"That's not fair." Ash protests with a frown while Mina clasp her hands to her mouth from gasping at this news. No Heart gets to pick the jury members, everyone around fears that it won't be very fair for the devil to get away with that?

"That's right! Knowing you devils, you'll get the jury that's most likely to side for your favor!" Sam sternly stated with a frown, this was most likely a way for No Heart to pick the ones who would most likely vote against Mina and take her soul.

"In short, you're playing an unfair game of dealing, buster!" Max remarks off before pointing out that this devil is cheating, and that if he does this, they can't win so easily.

"Fair, smear? My foes." No Heart exclaimed off with a shrug expression in not caring for the complaints. "Take it or leave it?" No Heart smeared off to roll his eyes to look the other way in saying they either do that or he gets Mina's soul anyway.

"Okay, your jury?" Ash slowly replied with a serious frown in allowing the devil his jury members while gently putting his hands on Mina almost weeping her shut eyes in worry of what's happening here, the devil is trying to out do them.

"Uggh, I can't think of anything that this creep wants next?" Max groans in not believing this and remarks of what's to come from the other two conditions?

"Better get ready, little buddy?" Sam remotely spoke to his partner, knowing they have to play along with No Heart's demands for a trail. "What's your second condition?" The K-9 asked off with a serious face, wondering what's the second condition that has to be meant?

"Two!" No Heart raised his right hand for a number two with a smirky calm grin before addressing the second condition to be made. "I will supply the judge." No Heart exclaimed off while pulling his sleeve's edge from wanting his own judge on this trail case.

"OH COME ON!" Max yells out in whining out to complain from hearing this next demand that was more unfair. "It's like you're TRYING to make us have the disadvantage of losing this case!" Max snaps off at the devil for trying to have more people on his side then those that would be a fair for the group.

"Just our luck as Freelancers, we gotta fight both Jury and Judge?" Sam scolded off with his hands on his waist, seeing that the copper duo is gonna have a really tough case here; and that's in the court.

"Okay?" Ash slowly replied again with a frown, trying his best to allow the devil to get his ways. He had his hand on Mina's head from the girl still so afraid in almost believing the odds are still too much against them?

"What's he gonna throw in next, City Hall? I'm particularly the President!" Max rhetorically asked off if the next people to join the devil were some big shots, cause if they were, he's got a job that can top them.

"Not in this time line or reality, you aren't, genius!" Sam remarked to sarcastically state that Max is not the president when they are in this time period.

"Three!" No Heart speaks off towards a stern Ash and a near scared Mina shaking her head with her eyes shut from her boyfriend trying to be her protector, as the devil makes the last condition. "If you lose, Ash Mongoose…." No Heart starts off to say which made the other animals in the forest quiver back in far, as Ash looked up to not be frighten by the devil till…."I Get 'BOTH' Of You!" Soon No Heart comes up to both mongooses presence with his firey lit devil face, scaring them enough to flinch, as he makes his final condition know.

"No!" Mina gasps in horror to look up at what No Heart is asking before looking to her boyfriend's response to this. If Ash loses the trial, then he'll end up in No Heart's hands, just like her which she can't have that happen.

"I agree." Ash said sternly with a nod in agreeing to that final term, much to Mina's shock and horror.

"Wait, Ash…!" Mina protests in worry about that last condition, but it's too late: the deal has been sealed and there's no turning back from now on.

"You heard him, you heard him!" Beastly cheers off in a bragging right and was standing on his scarf to wave his arms and legs around in madness a bit. "_No take backs!" _Beastly sang a singsongy like voice while standing to brag that there's no way out of this. _"No take backs!"_

No Heart holds his hand over his head while looking at his associate in annoyance.

"Hold it! We wanna add something into this too, devil face!" Max stopped this from getting out of hand with something he and Sam wanted to add in.

"Oh really, and that would be?" No Heart spoke a bit curious, what could the Freelance Police do now after he set the conditions to have this court?

"For starters, if we win this thing, you have to restore Mina Mongooses fame and fortune with no debts attached!" Sam stated off that if they win this trail, then No Heart must restore Mina's rock star life that he was obviously taking away when he was about to take her soul.

"Yeah, our girl worked hard to reach her dream, and we won't let it die because of your dealing hand!" Max remarks with a frown to point out that they won't let a creep ruin a girl's dream even if Mina wanted it so bad to make a mistake with the devil.

"Also a quick question, are those band members of Mina's 'Forget Me Knots' lost souls by any chance you own?" Sam asked off with a puzzled question about Mina's band mates, thinking they were some how souls that No Heart got to work with the mongoose girl to aid her rock star fame?

"Ah yes?" No Heart slowly replies to say while nodding in giving the answer. "They are indeed, I've taken them from wanting to be a great rock band. Why do you ask?" The devil soon asked off why the Freelance Police even cared for those that were in Mina's band only for them to not help the girl when she needed her friends the most?

"Throw them into the 'if we win' reward!" Max stated off with a cocky grin in stating if they win the case for Mina's soul, then they get the band members free as well. "And you can name your prize from us if we lose! Anything at all!" The hyper-active rabbit went off to remark that should they lose, the devil can name his prize from the copper duo?

"Anything…?" No Heart spoke with a sinister reply while gazing at the Freelance Police in question. "Then in that case, if these two lose….not only do I get them, but….." No Heart looked from Mina and Ash before glaring over with his firey effect to state his final term towards the Freelance Police. "I'll take GREAT pleasure in taking your souls too boot, Freelance Police!" He plans to take the souls of Sam and Max, should they lose to save Mina, then the devil not only gets her and Ash, but the Freelance Police's souls too.

"No! Not them too!" Mina gasps in horror once again in hearing such a deal. Not good, if the heroes lose the trial, they will all end up in No Hearts' hands.

"We agree to your cold and wicked deal, No Heart!" Sam exclaimed off with a determined face in willing to accept those terms.

"So it's a sign, or rather side bet deal!" Max declared out that they got themselves another condition bargain on the side.

"Wait, Sam, Max…you can't just?" Mina protests in worry but it's too late: the deal has been sealed and there's no turning back from it now.

"You heard them, you heard them!" Beastly cheers off in a bragging right and was standing on his scarf to wave his arms and legs around in madness a bit. "_No take backs!" _Beastly sang a singsongy like voice again while standing to brag that there's no way out of this. _"No take backs!"_

"BAngh…/BRuuchmmm…." Suddenly, there was a gun shot sound which snapped a tree branch off and landed on Beastly's head!

"Toowuch?" Beastly yelped from the pain of that branch that landed on his head while rubbing the soar from looking that the shooter was…Max?

"That was pay back for having my head keep getting SMASHED by STUFF!" Max sarcastically remark in reminding Beastly of all the times No Heart's associate kept him from saying anything when Ash was coming around. "So lets see how you fair it!" The rabbit remarked off in getting the last word and payback on Beastly at long last.

No Heart holds his hand over his head again while looking at his associate in annoyance once more for the whole act. Everyone else shrunk down a bit from seeing this weird act being done before things were about to begin?

"Start the trial!" No Heart snaps out for this trail to begin while the folks around make a jester remark that this is getting out of hand?

"Right b-b-b-boss! Here ye, here ye!" Beastly was calling out, as Ash and Mina held the other's hands while looking to the other while the 'judge' was presiding. "This court is now in session!" Beastly exclaimed out while waving his left arm upwards near his smirking boss, No Heart while the defense of the Mongoose team along with the Freelance Police watch on. "The Devil….VS. Ash Mongoose along with the Freelance Police; Sam and Max!" Beastly pointed his left finger up to state the first person before waving that hand to the opponent of the trail. "Judge Beastly presiding!" Beastly was whirling his left hand outward and the other on his chest to pronounce he was making his announcement to being the trial's judge.

Some of the animal folks were staring while some were covering their eyes and made weird faces, seeing this was more of a creature that was the incompetent kind.

"Snaphmm…/Pupffhmm….." Beastly looks into a mirror and snaps his fingers, and a wig fitting of a judge look appeared on his head.

"Slaphmm…." No Heart slaps his hand on his eyes in seeing this embarrassing work his associate is doing.

"Gruuvhh…bruuhnn…brughhnn…." Suddenly while Beastly was fixing his new judge's wig by his reflection in the mirror, the ground beneath him was wiggling out strangely? "Bruughhnn…BRrriignnhhnnn…." Then without warning, a judge's stand popped out like an elevator from the ground which hit beastly in the process. Then Beastly settle himself up with a gavel in hand, as he looked down with a stare angry face. "Cuffh-cuffh-cuffhhh!" He was banging his gavel on the stand to call order before his boss spoke.

"Call the Jury!" No Heart ordered his associate to bring up the jury for this court's trail.

"FIRST!" Beastly lowers himself down a bit towards the ground, as if calling out someone? "Juror!" He smirks evilly, as he knows what's about to come next here.

"Creak-creak….creakuuhh…." The ground begins to crack open with a red line from it, as something, or someone, came out looking like a red spirit? "WAruuARrrughh!" It was a human male in his mid-adult years wearing a suit and well groom hair that was screaming out of the floor. He was know from his days in the living, as Eric Raymond.

"What's that?" Mina asked Ash and her friends puzzled from seeing the red spirit ghost rising up from the ground?

"Arruuarghhh!" The red spirit roars out his groans while a smirking Beastly see's his appearance.

"It's…Eric Raymond!" Ash exclaimed out from knowing very well who that spirit was, much to those like Mina and the Freelance Police. "He owned a record company that cheated it's singers." Ash explained by whispering who the first juror was from protecting Mina behind him, who were both nervous who this Eric Raymond person was. From the sounds of it, he was someone that cheated certain music singers to ruin them while making his favorite group rise?

"Was that before, or after he tried to buy off Star Music to ruin a band called JEM & the Holograms?" Max questioned this off in the side in last remembering this Eric Raymond person to Sam?

"Beats me Max, but from the sound of it, the guy musta been backstabbing and cheating any talented singers just to make themselves with their best rock group be popular then the competition?" Sam shrugs off in basically answering that question while still a bit in the dark on the whole history there?

"Second…." Beastly exclaimed off on his stand to call in the next jury member. "Juror?" Beastly smirks evilly while awaiting the next court's jury member to appear.

"RauurrRAaugh!" Soon another ghost split up from the floor crack, was another human in a red spirit form, wearing a business suit, shaved bald head and worn glasses. His name from his days of living, was Ian Hawke.

"Who's that?" Mina ask in concern from seeing how the second juror was trying to reach up and out from the crack.

"That's….Ian Hawke!" Ash remarks with a cringe from seeing this known spirit while it was coming up to a bored Beastly awaiting the guy. "He was an agent. Bloody his singers dry?" Ash explained off the red spirit that was stretching out his arms, this guy sounded just as bad as the first juror. Ian Hawke definitely seemed to appear to use his singers as their agent, until they were dried up and talentless?

"Oh yeah, whohohooowh? I remember, he was someone who never cared as long as he made a profit from his singers." Sam cringes from even just remembering a subject about Ian Hawke that never cared for his singers as long as they make him rich without caring for their well being. "To even be reduce to being cruel to animals was a strike that even Max and Me would never stoop too!" The K-9 exclaimed out, the Freelance Police may sometimes be a bit cruel, but not the way this second juror was.

"Especially some chipmunks that wanted to be stars, and he mistreated two group singer stars all at once! Boys and girls!" Max stated off with a frown in recalling who Ian Hawke's last group of singers were, and the mistreatment the copper duo heard about it was injustice.

"Third…." Beastly calls to the crack in the ground with a smirky smile while having his evil expression shown. "Juror!" Beastly awaits who's to come next, as the third jury member which came…real fast.

"PRrushhmm…" Suddenly, from the ground shaking, the last juror came out like a red misty ghost that knocked Beastly up and off his stand. It was a female human with long hair, dressed in a wrestlers outfit with make-up that looked like KISS style. Her name from when she was alive, was Screaming Mimi.

"Who is That?" Mina asked off in concern and worried from seeing this last juror spirit souring in the air?

"WarrRAArrrughh!" The third juror screeched out from soaring in the air for a few minutes before deciding to slither down.

"Screaming Mimi!" Ash exclaimed out in deep surprise to see the third juror was this person. "She was a big star until she lost her voice." Ash explained who the woman that appeared is while Beastly lowered his face to the stand with wide eyes, almost freaked out by this person? "She hates everyone." Ash stated off with a cautious face in knowing the third juror's personality before it got concerning. "Especially other singers." Ash turns to tell Mina and the Freelance Police that this last, third juror hates singers because she can never sing again.

"With a name like that, I'm guessing she screams loudly all the time from being upset very much?" Max exclaimed off from hearing this last juror's screeching voice before getting settled again? "Hugh, wait a second? I thought this last one was, well…good?" Max suddenly realized something that puzzled him before turning to his partner to explain this confusion?

"Your talking about a different reality's person named Songbird, Max, who both used a sound manipulation to create solid sounds constructs." Sam explained to his partner in a hush discussion before looking back at the Screaming Mini spirit. "But it seems that in this time period, states that she lost her voice from screaming for 43 minutes from her lover's death?" The dog explained how this third juror had lost her voice from that case incident.

"Wow, what happened during all that?" Max asked a bit curious as to wondering what Screaming Mini did when that happened?

"Well from her fit of hysteria, she was creating a large blast crater and literally liquefying nearby plant life. That outburst may have destroyed her vocal cords and de-powering her." Sam shrugged off his shoulders to basically explain that from the third juror's outburst, she ended up losing her singing voice, and was now always screaming out her fit of rage.

"Call the First…" Beastly was starting the trail, as all three ghost jury members were lined up. "Witness!" Beastly smiles in a sly evil manner in knowing who's going to go first.

"I Call….No Heart, to the stand!" No Heart looks away to slyly state out himself to take the stand. "Otherwise known as…." He points his left finger up in stating that the person he was calling to take the witness stand was… "MEEEEEeeehhhhh…" No Heart exclaims sinisterly, turning into flames of his true self being seen. From his angry stare, the flames were vanishing while shrinking into his normal appearance to look like hair or tentacles?

"Guilty!/Guilty, There Guilty!/ Oh Guilty!" From No Hearts act, it was causing the jury to scream in terror and alarm while Beastly held down his stand with a worried face. "There Guilty, there Guilty!/Oh, ahh!/Guilty your honor!" It was clear that from No Hearts shown terror, it wouldn't be wise to go against him.

"I object!" Ash protests with a raised left hand finger, as Mina held her hands on her head while under her friend protecting the frighten girl of the devil's wrath.

Of course, even the Freelance Police had something to say about this while they surprisingly had fire extinguishers spraying the ground from where No Heart let loose his flames.

"That's right, we're suppose to call in the case of who goes first?" Sam later exclaims to the devil that this guy wanted to go first for a very obvious reason.

"And despite it being No Heart, he's freaking out the jury while setting this place on fire!" Max exclaims with a frown that with No Heart going first, he tries to frighten the jury and judge to side with him while almost setting parts of the ground on fire.

"Overruled!" Beastly snaps to Ash and the Freelance Police sternly which made them yelp from the tone before turning to No Heart to continue. "State your case, Boss." He spoke slyly to his boss in wanting the devil to state the case he wants to make.

No Heart smirks from his turn, as he got the contact out from his cloak to present it. "Is that your blood? The one that's signed on this contract." The devil asked off with a cocky expression while Beastly sternly stared down, as the devil figures that he got this contest won since the girl cannot deny that fact.

As the contract lied down on the group, everyone awaited the response from the serious Ash and Freelance Police trying to defend the worried Mina. "Yes? It is…?" Mina said in sadness while shutting her eyes, knowing that the contract is in writing of her blood which made Ash look back surprised that his girlfriend signed with her blood instead of ink on this deal?

"Objection! I say this is a fowl that decree's in the American book, no contracts will be signed in blood that binds their body and soul!" Sam later stand up to make an objective statement about the whole contract being done by blood.

"That's right, I tried doing that, and I can tell you, it ain't happening!" Max nods off while making a remark statement that even 'he' can't seem to get away with doing contracts by blood for reasons left unmentioned.

"To bad, those are customs to Earth, from the Underworld, we get away with the rights in the mortal realm." No Heart calmly and slyly exclaimed to point out a missing loop hole in the Freelance Police's objection.

"Blast Max, he's pointed out a blind spot to the whole contract in blood's a no show stopper?" Sam cursed with a frown, the devil's got the upper hand on them here.

"We could also say that's not her blood but crayon instead? Or toss red juice on the paper to hid it?" Max insisted that they make up a lie about the whole blood being fake, but only received an upset frown from Sam that his partner wasn't clearly thinking better on the ideas.

"Unfortunately, that wouldn't work either way, devil handy work is no laughing matter." Sam sternly stated this out for even his thickheaded partner to understand this concept of things.

"Jury?" Beastly asked out to the jury with a smirk while a scared Mina opens her eyes for her, Ash and the Freelance Police to look at the jury box. "Cha-cah-cah-chyla, what's your verdict?" Beastly laughed off in awaiting for the answer to pass on of this cleared wrapped up case.

"Guilty!/Guilty!/Guilty!/Guilty!" The jury exclaims in agreement while turning to stare at the guilty party. This of course upset the good guys, as what happened was unfair game to them.

"I object!" Ash protests with a raised hand while he and the Freelance Police still blocked the scared Mina from this act by the jurors. "We haven't had our turn." Ash places his hands on his chest to state out that they haven't had their chance to defend themselves yet. The other animal crowds looked to the defending group, before smiling at what Ash was about to say for his case. "It says right here!" Ash exclaimed out from where Sam and Max handed to him from the other folks a book on lawyering. "That the defense has to have it's chance." Ash shows the book in his arms while Mina watches with concern if her love can prove that they must get their turn to save her soul from the devil.

"More technicalities! Uuuaghh….." No Heart groans in annoyance with a gripping right fist, clearly not to happy of getting stalled by technicalities like this one. "Fine! Hurry up!" He swung his tight fist before looking over to the judge and jury side in wanting Ash Mongoose to hurry this up.

"Hurry up!" The jury snaps to Ash impatiently from leaning forward for the mongoose to speed this up.

"Hurry up!" Beastly turns away from his boss nervously before he yells out to Ash with an annoyed face.

"Hurry up, Already!" Max exclaims all of the sudden from out of nowhere which only annoyed most?

"Max? You're suppose to be on OUR side!" Sam exclaims to his partner in annoyance that Max ended up doing that stunt too.

"What? I didn't have this much fun since dealing with the Satan we know back home?" Max exclaimed off his shoulders that this was the most fun he's had since they meant across Satan in their time sometime ago, during a case.

We see Ash and Mina looking through the book, hoping to find something helpful while the girl watched her friend try to find a evidence spot? "I claim that this contract is no good…" Ash was claiming off in looking for a way to make the contract null and void, as both mongooses looked for anything to help? "Because…" Ash stops to skim through something he found while it made Mina looked to her love with a worried expression if he was stuck? "Ugh…?" Ash turn another page before looking across another page just as he trailed across something he could use. "Because she is too young." Ash looked up to the trail to state an honest statement which Mina looked up in wondering with a concern face, if that claim could work?

"That's true, Mina is under 18 for only being 16 years old and in her teens." Sam points off in stating in agreement to Mina's age and the legal use to sign something if not at the closer adult year.

"Right, not at the age of an adult can't mean she can sign." Max replied out with a smile in seeing they got something to use against the devil, but….?

"She was 'old' enough to sign." No Heart said in dismissal while slowly and slyly like, taking the contract out to wave it off with a smirky attitude that Mina was old enough for him, to sign his contract.

"Right on!" The jury members cheers on the devil in determination while looking at the defense side. "You tell him!" They were clearly supporting No Heart's objection to that claim to save Mina from his hands.

"Uuugh? That's strike one for us?" Max remarks with a heavy groan, counting down how many objections that Ash must go through before No Heart is the winner.

"Anymore objections?" Beastly asked Ash while tapping his fingers to the stand and lean down to show from an annoyed face to a smirky evil grin, if Ash has anymore objections to use.

"Oh yeah, we got so many, you can't even count!" Max remarks back to counterstrike that they got plenty to say in their defense, but…?

"Which we'll find, after more briefing on what we need?" Sam shrugs off in stating that they need some time to find anymore that they can use to save Mina.

"Yes…?" Ash spoke out that they all still have some more things to try to state the contract was no good, etc. "I claim that this contract is no good because..." Ash said off for another claim while Mina was clapping her hands to her mouth, worried if their second time would be lucky or not? "Ugh…." Ash turns more pages in the book before stopping at the next part to point his finger on the new claim to object the contract's pack with Mina. "…Because she was too small." Ash looked up with an honest face that Mina was too small to sign a contract when she looked a bit worried if this claim could work for them?

"To true, she's only like, what? 100 cm tall in height?" Max points out in stating the next case was that Mina Mongoose was too short to be signing something.

"That's your basic 3.3 meters up that would be around maybe a human child's average height from being 14 years of age." Sam explained off the size matter of Mina's height before giving an example out. "And Max here's about the right size, but his age is true." The K-9 detective used his buddy to state that he's small, but his age is a whole different story.

"Which will be kept a secret from society except my best friend? But the point of this is, there needs to be a height requirement!" Max exclaimed off to state not only his matter, but that Mina didn't fill the required height of what the contract wanted of the signer. But again, things went from advantage, to disadvantage…..

"She was 'Big' enough..." No Heart slowly remarks in dismissal once more with the contract over his face in making another counter claim. "To sign." He waves the contract from his face, showing a sly wicked smile, seeing that he's got two wins now.

"Drat! That's Strike two we've hit." Max remarks in fury, calling out the second strike against the heroes that were pushing them over the edge.

"Agreed, if we don't get this next one, then it's almost like were out?" Sam shrug off to mention to his partner that if they mess this up, then it's like baseball, it'll be game over on the third strike?

"This is your last chance!" Beastly exclaims impatiently with a wave of his gravel to state Ash's last chance to make a claim that can save Mina. "Hurry Up!" He leans off a bit down from his stand to exclaimed that he wants the boy mongoose to finish his defense. "Pluhmm…." Of course, that made his judge's wig hair flip up from his head and landed on his nose much to his confusion while the jury watched what Ash Mongoose would try next?

"I….ugh?" Ash looks for a flaw in the book quickly, there must be something he can use to help save Mina, but what? "I claim this contract is no good because..." Ash mumbles out, as he looks through the book in concern while No Heart lies back with the contract shaped like a sailor's hat, awaiting with a smile for his victory assured. "Just a minute?" Ash stated off to give him some time to look more while looking a bit nervous now, so far, there doesn't appear to be anything that the mongoose boy could use.

"Come on, man!" Max the Monkey calls out to Ash and Mina from the crowd with the rest of the old band in concerns. while the monkey mumbles a bit. "You can do it!" The monkey pumps his fist in cheering with a serious face that Ash can help save Mina's soul.

"You gotta get Mina outta that contract!" Mach the Rabbit exclaims our loudly to Ash to not let Mina's soul get taken.

"Yeah man, she don't deserve to have her soul taken!" Sharps the Chicken states off that neither band members want the girl they were with to end up with No Heart having her soul.

The Freelance Police saw Mina's friends and were very well surprised. The band didn't mean to ditch Mina before, Beastly must have forced them to do it.

"SILENCE!" Beastly calls out to silent the crowd, meaning the Forget Me Knot band who flinches at being shouted at in fear. "Cuuffhmm…" After Beastly was done hitting his gavel hard on the stand, he awaits the defense's turn. "Well? Your answer?" Beastly leans down with a smirk and held his gravel up with his other hand holding it, awaiting what excuse the ones saving Mina have to say?

"There!" Both Mina and Ash in the defense exclaims, as they point to something in the book, one bylaw that No Heart has overlooked.

"Of course, how did we miss something so obvious?" Max slapped his forehead in seeing something that Ash and Mina found in the book that can help them.

"Just lucky we even found it under the circumstances, little buddy?" Sam shrugs off to state to Max that they should be glad it was found at all.

"I claim this whole trial is no good because there aren't enough jurors!" Ash exclaims out, as he points to the judge before shrugging his arms down about the jury box. "It says right here, you have to have 12!" He even points to the book with stating with a determined face about the right number of jurors for a trail.

"That's right!" Mina exclaims in determination from seeing what Ash was getting too which shows Beastly and the three jurors. "And you only got three?" Beastly yelps in alarm from looking back and looking before the mongooses; there are 3 jurors, not enough for a fair trial. "I think we did it!" Mini happily speaks out before she hugs Ash in surprise, but has a smile that he helped the girl out. Looks like the trial is over instantly, the mongoose girl has won and her soul is saved.

However, the Freelance Police started to see something from the devil's spooky appearance that would make one's skin crawl?

"Uh oh; I don't think this is over yet?" Sam yelps from noticing how No Heart is starting to show a strange behavior?

"Yeah, I don't like look on old devil No Heart's face there." Max said in concern in agreeing with Sam, they aren't done yet it seems?

"Gurhumgurmhmm….." At this time, No Heart was chuckling slightly just before he was growling furiously. "QUiiiiIET!" Apparently that got Ash and Mina to look back with puzzled faces, as wondering what the devil would do now?

"Yikes, looks like No Heart is ticked off." Max yelps from the loud voice from the devil's tone of anger?

"What was your first clue, genius?" Sam remarked to his slow partner for just now seeing this?

"Tiihhh…..That is a technicality!" No Heart roars furiously with a bit of himself reverting to his more demonic looking form with more horns on his head and was turning a deeper shade of his color. "Froosuhmmm….." Suddenly to the surprised mongooses, the book's pages were being sent flying away by the wind of this devil's angry wrath. "No one cheats devil, even I, No Heart, on a technicality!" No Heart snaps off to say, as the devil is not one who can take that kinda defeat.

"Frooousuhhmmm….." No Heart then throws his right arm lit in flames over in one direction spot just before we see it returning to it's normal claw form. "Sniphmmm…" Then he snaps his fingers over by the jury box, as the most unexpected thing was happening. The three juror ghost suddenly split in twos apart to create six in the first row? Then if that wasn't scary enough, doubles split from the six, creating up to twelve in the jury box?

"Oh man! Now we got a full jury court to deal with?" Max groans in seeing that they got another problem to deal with now? "Now we just hit a strike three, just our luck?" Max complains that now with that last shot to save Mina gone, what other opinions do they got left?

"Figures the Devil use his devil powers to make more from three spirits? And we're almost out of options?" Sam sternly exclaimed with a frown that No Heart would find some way to out due them.

"We could use force and runaway to fight another day?" Max brought up a suggestion that the duo could do, just force their way out of this and escape to fight the next battle on the run?

"Nice suggestion, but I doubt we get far now after coming this close and betting OUR souls on the line?" Sam shook his head from Max's thoughts, but knew that neither of them could leave when they are this far in the game.

"If it ain't Satan that's getting our souls, it's his counterpart relative here?" Max rhetorically remarks in seeing if it's not one devil they know to get their souls, it's somebody else?

Mina and Ash looked at the now completed count of jurors in the jury box in shock and horror. They were so close to saving the mongoose girl, and now this had to happen?

"Guuaaghhh…..Finish the trial….Quickly!" No Heart exclaims furiously towards someone running the court while Mina seemed more worried then ever at what this means. "Quickly!" No Heart snarls out to say with a very annoyed look, clearly lost any patience now and wants this over with now.

"Uh yes, sir." Beastly said nervously to his boss from his gravel holding his wig over the half burned stand when the judge was ducking down to hid from his boss's wrath. "Anything more to say?" Beastly looks out from the other side of his none burned stand in asking if the defense has anything to say after having used up all their objections?

"How about a last phone call we should make?" Sam hold up his hand to make possibly one last request before their sentence is carried off.

"To who, may I ask?" Beastly asked puzzled, who would the Freelance Police call just before No Heart gets their souls?

"Your wardroom dealer and makeup artist to make a complaint that you are 'soooo' unfashionable!" Max points his finger to make an insulted remark on the devil's associate's sense of style is not so great.

"DUuuuhhhhh!" Beastly squinted his fist and shuts his eyes while moaning in fury, he had to walk right into that one insult about his style of clothes.

"Well Max, at least you gave out one more free insult before this ends just as horribly when we were dead once?" Sam shrug off his arms while admitting that his partner got one more insult trademark off to make the villain's group be annoyed by the rabbit.

"Eh, even when I'm killed off, I'll at least have my pal with me?" Max shrugs off while looking to Sam with a smile, knowing he'll have his best friend with him through and through.

"If I can't get a verdict for the mongooses, I'll get one on your insulted pals to the judge!" Beastly exclaims furiously, as he turns to the jury who is about to give out their verdict. "Jury, what say you on the Freelance Police going first before the mongooses?" These heroes will see what happens when they mess with the wrong associate of No Heart's employees.

"Ugh…ugh…?" Ash was looking puzzled to look around to think up of anything quickly, he's running out of opinions and needed to think of something, fast? "WAaait!" Ash holds up his left hand in asking with a concern face to say something during this last minute of his chance in trial? "I do have….something?" Ash slowly begins to say, as he finally comes to one thing he wants to speak out. "To sing." Ash stated off while reaching over to his guitar lying behind him by the tree.

Beastly looks puzzled by this request, but makes a sly smirk in liking to see how Ash can get out of this with a song?

Soon Ash begins to play his guitar while still a bit nervous, but thinks if nothing else, maybe a song can help save the day and Mina, himself, along with the Freelance Police. Mina looks cautious and concern of what her lover is trying to do, even the Freelance Police have little of understanding this, just as Ash begins to sing?

Ash: _**Looking for something, that there's no such way to find**_

Ash looks up to sing out to everyone to hear his song, but at this time, No Heart seemed a little mad that they are allowing someone to sing their music before taking Mina's soul.

_**You've got to listen to your own, second mind**_

Even the clone red evil souls of the jury watched as Ash was continuing to sing, then Ash turns to look at Mina from his direction with a smile appearing on his face.

_**You were afraid, that you wouldn't be strong enough alone**_

Mina listened to the song with her scared face, but then suddenly, a loose tear drop escape from her right eye from hearing Ash play this melody message to her.

_**Now look at where the music can take you**_

Ash looks back to his guitar before continuing to play and sing his song upwards. Then suddenly without warning from the crowd, Sharps the Chicken brings up his bass guitar to play along while Ash still sings on.

_**If you let it go**_

Then Sharps looks with a smile towards Mach the Rabbit who was on his drums before starting to play a beat.

_**Look at where music can make it**_

Then even Max the Monkey was playing his guitar to smile off in joining this music sing off. Even the two couple from the concert, Congo and Fanya looked to each other with smiles before hugging each other

_**When you're getting low**_

Max the Monkey lipreads out Ash's words to sing along, Ash was smiling while seeing that something was beginning to happen.

Group: _**Look at where the music can take you**_

Soon the crowd started to dance or others joined in to dance to this music, even the band along with Sam and Max were joining in the fun to do both?

_**If you let it go**_

Beastly looks shocked at seeing this, as he looks around puzzled from left to right before noticing something from the jury box? The jury looks stunned and amazed that their souls were wobbling to the melody, as if that song is so...amazing and touching.

Ash: _**You had a chance to be a star in your own dreams**_

Soon it gets over to Ash beginning to sing, as he looked over to Mina's side with a smile in addressing her in his song. Which during half of the next part, Mina was suddenly starting to feel her spirit be lifted, her smile was returning from what Ash was singing that was so touching for her, that she clasped her hands in loving it.

Mina: _**Ooooh**_

Then Mina started to join in by nodding her head off to follow the beat of the melody.

Ash: _**Now you find that reality, is better than it seems**_

Even Beastly was holding his head up by one left hand while smiling and a tear shed from his left eye side, that this song was so touching, even he had a hard time to ignore it. Soon as Ash was singing and playing his guitar, Mina was slowly approaching her lover with a smile to soon join in again with his song.

Mina: _**Ooooh**_

Mina sang out to nod and follow along with Ash's song, both were seen happy and enjoying singing with each other once more.

Ash: _**You sold your soul, for some to rock and roll, but don't you see**_

Even the jury are touched further by the song, enough to touch where their own hearts used to be at that suddenly some were beginning to change from looking…less evil? We see Ash with Mina, as he sings more before giving a wink to stating his girlfriend to seeing something of his point which she didn't mind, but followed along.

Mina: _**Aaaaaaah**_

Mina closed her eyes to sing out this part, as it looked like things were beginning to change.

Ash: _**Nothing beats inspiration, than inspiration springs**_

The crowd begins to clapping to the music, as the song continues on. Even Mach the Rabbit smiled at hearing that before making another drum beat off from his drum set.

All: _**Look at where music can make it**_

Soon everyone from the crowd began to sing happily and dancing off to the rhyme of the beat, as if their fear of the devil no longer matter anymore?

_**When you're getting low**_

"Grruughhh..STTOoopphmm…." Suddenly from a growling, No Heart was losing his patience from seeing that something was happening all around him. "STOOP ThhIIiiss!" He roars out again to exclaim in his fury to have this singing be ceased which none bothered to listen. "I'm…WARNIIIING…YOOOOUUuu…..!" No Heart turns to show his fist in threatening to have everyone stop this singing, as his supposed victory was slipping and he wasn't pleased with this.

_**Look at where the music can take you**_

The crowd begins to clapping as the song continues on. Even the entire jury of Eric Raymond, Ian Hawke, Screaming Mimi clones were starting to chant and clap for this song while…looking no longer evil, but happy from the music touched their souls.

_**If you let it go**_

No Heart saw that this wasn't good, he began to worry that he would lose. "RaaRRRuuaurghhh!" No Heart roars to exclaim in fury with firey hair on his head, as his arms raised up to do something to stop this.

_**Look at where music can take you**_

"Creakkhh…creakkhh…." The ground cracks open and from it's orange infernos, No Heart summons his demons to stop the good guys...only for them to look at the other from hearing the song, and to the devil's disbelief, to join in on the song as well by happily clapping to the music beat. No Heart stared in complete confusion and puzzlement while looking what was happening all around him?

_**When you're getting low**_

Beastly was jigging to the music beat all happy like while the summoned demon spirits were clapping happily from the song.

"Hmm…Huummm?" Beastly lets off a hum noise in just not fighting this music.

_**Look at where mucus can take you**_

"Your honor!" Ash spoke off with a smile while talking to Beastly as the judge. "I say that music can save your soul!" Ash raised his right arm up in declaring out that with music, it can save one's soul.

_**When you're getting low**_

No Heart stares speechlessly and stunned from what Ash Mongoose is doing and what he says next really hit it's mark. "And a song from the heart, beats the devil every time!" Ash held his right hand to his heart in stating that with music, it can even beat the devil himself to save a soul.

"CRaahahahahazzzy!" Beastly was doing an Egyptian dance with a smile before turning happily over to the defense team. "I declare you all FREE!" Beastly declared out towards Ash and Mina, even the Freelance Police: Sam and Max before hitting his crimped stand with the gravel. "Cruufhhmm…." That settles it, the music from Ash's heart was won over the judge's vote.

_**"We….aaaaaagreed!" **_The jury looks together before they sing out at once in happiness. Looks like they declare Mina no longer property of the devil, No Heart has lost.

"Case is dismissed!" Beastly declared out while we see a happy Ash and an even happier Mina looking up with happiness before hugging Ash who return the hug back. It was around here that the singing of the song and music ceased at that time.

"Well now, looks like that song saved the day for all of us?" Sam shrugged off his shoulders to exclaim that Ash's song ended up being the key after all. "It saved the Mongooses, Max and Me from being taken away by the devil." The K-9 detective states from this, neither of them are going to be taken, it's their clear win in the trail.

"Just goes to show you, the devil can't outmatch and be outwitted by music of the heart and our Freelance Police style!" Max bragged off with a smirk that they ended up besting the devil from things he never expects, music made from the heart and of course, the Freelance Police duo getting into people's business.

Beastly held his hands together while looking down with a happy grin at the two couples together until…. "Gurgurguragraahhh…." There was a sudden quake rumbling from the ground which caught the judge's attention. "Uh-Oh! I think I'm in b-b-b-b-b-BIIIIgg, Trouble?" Beastly mumbles out to himself with a worried look and fear of where this is going to get him with his boss; No Heart?

From the scene changed to were we see a very, VERY demonic looking of fury of No Heart that has raised his arms up from being so angry at his lost. "I'll….tend to you…." No Heart was yelling out before waving his right hand over at Beastly's direction to snap about dealing with the associate of his for giving the defense their win and not his own. "LAATEeeeerrrr!" No Heart furiously exclaims from losing this trail and now must go through the defense's condition like releasing Mina's soul go free of the contract, letting Ash and the Freelance Police keep their's along with Mina's bands to stay with them.

"FRRuusssoooaaruughhh!" This ended up causing the jury members to scream out in fear while reverting to their old selves during the quaking scene.

"Tissisihhh….." No Heart turns around while looking very furious at the group that has beaten him. "Sooo…?" No Heart exclaims while shockingly enough, begins to rotate his head in a 360 degree angle turn, as he spoke. "I gave you a CHANCE!" He points to the group that he gave them a chance to save themselves from his devil hands. "And YOU'vvvvvee….." We see a smirking Ash along with the Freelance Police and a glad Mina looking up at the angry devil while No Heart was making flames spread on the ground, almost coming to the group. "BEAT…The DEVIL!" Mina looks down a bit concern while Ash wasn't worried and even Sam and Max used fire-extinguishers to put the flames out to add more insult to injure to the devil that was upset that he has lost. Once No Heart stopped breathing fire from his mouth, his face looked to be degraded from almost being unable to keep a steady form from being so annoyed and angry at his lost. "Well I've learnt my lesson!" No Heart exclaims out while changing his appearance's color, as we see band members of Max the Monkey with Mach the Rabbit before giving him an elbow which he didn't mind, and even Sharps the Chicken smirking or smiling with the rest at the devil's lost temper. "From now on…." No Heart's face becomes completely blacken in flames while making this declaring note of his defeat. "No…More…." He begins to grow and become engulf in a firey body of the devil while he raised his arms up to finally state his angry fury out to the rest. "MISTER…..NIIICE….GUUUY!" No Heart roars out yelling before he was completely swallowed in by his own flames before….

"PRRrusuohpmmm…" No Heart explodes like a volcano eruption cloud from seeing that he's anger has made him implode.

"Frusuoghhmm…." Just then, many of the ghost from the jury's box were suddenly getting sucked by the force of the devil's implosion. "WAruuooRRAaruughhh?" They all were screaming out while the three originals were being followed by their clone counterparts.

"Cruchmm…crubhmm….." Even Beastly yelps to hold onto the stand that was crumbling underneath him in fear of his boss' lost of temper. "FRruushoomm….." But unfortunately, the stand was destroyed when it pushed Beastly up like a lit fire launcher over to where he was being sent."CRruuchmmm-crubhmcrubhm-cruhmcruhm….."All that remained from No Heart was his eruption spot that all the folks in the woods, including our heroes saw going on before… "Frugrugruaophmm…." The thing's firey inferno flames died down into the ground once all of No Hearts minions were gone. All that was left was Beastly's wig flapping from the tiny lit flames and those that were in the living.

Everyone had stumped faces with blank expressions from what happened, even Mina and Ash couldn't say anything after seeing that?

Luckily, the Freelance Police decided to break the ice of silence.

"Well I'll be, looks like we pretty much just won this case?" Sam remarks to say from seeing that No Heart has given up in seeing his lost.

"Yep, we saved Mina's soul, our own, and others too boot in one trail's effort!" Max claimed off to say that they won this case and saved their souls in this trail. "Not too mention, No Heart took that a little bit better then any other villain could have?" The rabbit exclaimed off that from what he saw, the villain took the whole losing a bit alright, one word; not?

"Only you would think that was taking it better then anyone else, Max?" Sam sarcastically remarks in not believing his partner thinks that was 'gently' taking a lost, especially from an angry devil's fury.

"Thanks for the assist, Freelance Police." Max the Monkey came over to shake the Freelance Police in thanking them for saving Mina's soul from the devil, especially their own to boot.

"Yeah, you're alright!" Sharps the Chicken came over to shake and give his compliments to the copper duo for their great effort.

"We can't thank you enough?" Mach the Rabbit thanks the duo policemen because now they 'too', are free from the devil's hold.

"Just stay as Mina's friends in the band, that's all we ask." Sam kindly asked the band group to be Mina's friends, weather within the band or not, it's all good in the end.

"And people say that you can never escape from the devil once he owns you?" Max dryly remarks from hearing that no one ever escapes the devil, if only they could see how they did things. "Can I have that judge's wig?" Max points out to the scorch ground from seeing Beastly's wig lying there, but….

"BRuurrghnn…." Suddenly from the ground spot, something opened it up like a top to reveal…Beastly coming up like it was a sewer lid to look down at something left behind? "Curffhmm…." Beastly grabbed his wig in annoyance that it was left behind. "After seeing this fit my style, I'm not losing this!" Then Beastly turns to notice everyone was staring in his direction before giving off a sheepish smile and shrug his shoulders up for this goofy scene. "Heh, sorry, just couldn't part from this? Bye-Ieeehh!?" Then without warning, he yelps from feeling something pulling him down again, namely No Heart wanting him to come back. "Cruhmm…Clruphmm….." Then with that done, the ground's lid slammed and closed up once more.

"Yahhh!/WAaahhh!" The crowd cheers wildly while the Freelance Police look to see happy mongoose couple looking at each other before Mina happily gives Ash a hug while he returns the favor.

"You did it, Ash!" Mini exclaimed off in joy that her love has done it, he's saved her from the devil.

"We did it!" Ash has himself and Mina looked to each other with smiles while the girl just looks to the guy with love in her eyes. "We 'all' did it, together!" Ash looked from the aid of Mina's band coming back to rejoin her and even the Freelance Police smiled before the mongoose boy looked to Mina.

"Yarrhhhh…." The crowds cheers out once more, as the scene with the two mongoose's freezes like a frame from a closing circle, as a song is performed by the couple once more.

Both: _**Look at where music can make it**_

Then some title note appeared before the couple's picture with a message saying this '_A song from the __**HEART**__ beats the __**DEVIL**__ every time!_' on it. Then some credit titles were coming up afterwards during this picture scene that was frozen?

_Director:_

Olive A. Smith & VISION-KING

_Story:_

Patrick Loubert & VISION-KING

_**When you're getting low**_

_Screenplay:_

Ken Soboi & VISION-KING

_Songs & Music Composed By:_

John Sebastian

_Songs Performed By:_

John Sebastian, Laurd Runn

The Reggle Knighton Band

_Additional Music:_

Patricia Cuilen

_**Look at where the music can take you**_

_Voices:_

_David Nowlin - Sam_

_Willian Kasten - Max_

_Chris Wiggins - No Heart_

_John Stocker - Beastly_

_Eric Raymond - Charlie Adler_

_David Cross - Ian Hawke_

_Julie Morrison - Screaming Mimi_

_**NOTE:**_ (Other actors voices are unknown, since they are mostly from the comic series.)

_Head Of Animation:_

VISION-KING

_Layouts:_

VISION-KING GROUP

_**If you let it go**_

_Animation:_

VISION-KING GROUP

_Assistants:_

VISION-KING GROUP

_**Look at where music can make it**_

_Backgrounds:_

VISION-KING

_Paint:_

VISION-KING GROUP

_**When you're getting low**_

_Xerox:_

VISION-KING

_Checkers:_

VISION-KING GROUP

_**Look at where the music can take you**_

_Camera:_

VISION-KING

_Film Assembly_

VISION-KING

_Editing And Sound Effects:_

VISION-KING

_Lab Services:_

VISION-KING

_**If you let it go**_

_Production Management:_

VISION-KING

_Production Personal:_

VISION-KING

_Associate Producers:_

VISION-KING

_Executive Producers:_

VISION-KING

_Producers:_

VISION-KING

_**Look at where the music can make it**_

To Dan "Dan Mac" Rae -In Fond Memory'

_**When you're getting low...**_

Then the finally title credit shows the company label.

A VISION-KING PRODUCTION

With that, the scene goes blank for the next few minutes.

At this time, we see the Freelance Police heading over to their parked Time Elevator that hasn't been moved from the shed garage when they got here?

"Well Max, another successful case solved!" Sam exclaimed off to his partner from seeing they have once again, helped solve another crime and mystery case again.

"Yeah, but Sam, what about the future? Or in this case, our Present timeline?" Max replied out while also asking a puzzling question while they stood outside their ride back to their time period?

"Wait a second?" Sam spoke from a sudden thought, as he takes out the article paper his Granny gave him that explained the concert attack by No Heart before…. "Hickery-Dickery-Doc, the Mouse Doesn't Go Up The Clock, And If He Doesn't Play The Cat's Fiddle, It Won't Be Hickery-Dickery-Doc?" Sam exclaimed off another long surprised and shock reaction speech from seeing something very shocking on the newspaper.

"I didn't even know you could make a rhyming poem, Sam?" Max replied off in being surprised by his partner able to make such an interesting rhyme of things?

"Never mind that Max! Look at my Granny's article paper?" Sam snapped at Max to forget that part and to look at the article paper from his granny.

"Hugh? Let's see?" Max came up, as Sam opens the paper for the rabbit to read something that caught his attention that was just as surprising when Sam found it? "Wow! It's different? Instead of it being the devil vulture's attack on the concert, it's showing Mina, the Forget Me Knots, and Ash in becoming popular by a lot of fans?" To true to Max's words, the article read 'Mina's rise to stardom makes history' with the girl, Ash and their band friends waving out to the crowd.

"Not to mention, it says here that all of Mina's fortune that vanished has reappear? Looks like No Heart kept his bargain deal to return things without taking anything." Sam pointed out that in the other part of the page, it reads 'Mysterious disappearing money of famous rock star, Mina Mongoose, suddenly returns?', which means that No Heart was behind it and has fixed things.

"Even if he was a soar loser about losing and having to give everything he took back!" Max remarks off that No Heart was still the type that never liked to lose, so this really musta ticked him off.

"Which reminds me, my mind is suddenly filled with music that sounds like it's from Mina's voice?" Sam spoke in rubbing his head, as if memories of something of the Freelance Police's past were coming to them, but with Mina Mongoose's words and songs the duo never covered with Mina here in the period of time?

"You too, I thought I was the only one getting that stuff?" Max asked off in surprised to know his partner is getting new memories of Mina Mongoose to which neither recalled any different events or things that happened to them…yet that is?

"Looks like we're remembering what happens in our timeline Max, Mina Mongoose lives a happy rock star life, with both her old and new friends." Sam goes off to explain that from their changing of Mina Mongoose's fate of being taken by the devil and disappeared forever, she lives a much better life with no strings attached. "I even recalled that Ash Mongoose is not only a singer with her in the Forget Me Knots, but is also her manager now." The K-9 spoke off in remembering that now Ash Mongoose is with his girlfriend, apart of her band and a manager to her work.

"Then it looks like everybody's a winner, but the devil!" Max goes off to make this remark that all but the devil gets a win in the end. "Talk about irony, or is it poetic justice, eh whatever?" Max couldn't decide on which to go with, so he just shrugs it off to not care cause he gets it anyhow.

"Then we better get back home to see how things have changed for the better, maybe even visit the love birds, Mina and Ash?" Sam stated off to his partner that they best get ready to go home in their time period and possibly drop by to see the two love bird or mongooses on how their doing.

"After the ending of that last song when they kissed, you think this was a movie?" Max remarked off in recalling that before they were leaving the woods from saying goodbye to their friends when they won, Mina and Ash kissed each other in showing their love at last. "Still, I'm gonna miss the past versions with their singing and all the weird stuff that happened during our time spent here, but I'll love see them again in our time where we can just do our usual stuff?" Max was a little down about leaving from all the excitement, but thought it wouldn't be bad to see Mina and Ash in their time, where they are true blue Freelance Police in doing their job, no matter how crazy.

"As usual, you crack me up, little buddy!" Sam shook his head off with a smile at seeing his partner make a wise crack joke there. "Next stop, our time, with a surprise of meeting our friends again!" Sam waved his hand for Max to get in the Time-Traveling Elevator for their return trip.

"Think I can pilot this thing now?" Max asked off while joining his partner inside, wanting to pilot this vehicle?

"That'll be the devil's luck if I ever let you near the controls!" Sam remarked to say to his partner, not giving him a shot to even try.

"Then I wonder if I where to say, I give anything for that, even…." Max was about to say in almost wanting someway to pilot the machine, but...

"Let's not even go there, Max!" Sam snapped to his partner in annoyance, cause the last thing they want is another dealing with the devil, this is no joking matter. "I'm not letting you even make a devil's deal just to drive something to be only reckless and crash us against any other place in time!" The dog detective was not about to let his partner sale his soul in just wanting to drive things, weather their car or a time machine!

"What, I was going to say I beg none-stop until you give in?" Max asked off puzzled from saying he was only thinking of another way to get what he wants, which wasn't remotely giving his soul, but to annoy his partner?

"Clever, you little rascal, very clever?" Sam shook his head off with a serious expression in seeing how clever his partner was before breaking it into a smile. Max will always be himself, and that's never gonna change.

"Crusuhghmmm…." Soon the elevator's doors shut when the duo were inside, as it was glowing from around itself before. "Brusuhhh…PRoohhmmm…" Just before in sank into the floor and out of sight from it's portal mark before it vanished too? Once again, the Freelance Police have done another impossible case, where even the devils' work can never get away when Sam and Max step in to interfere? And so everything turns out for the best, as it is now….

**The End**

**VISION NOTE:** The Freelance Police make references to each Juror from their own series. Eric Raymond from JEM & The Holograms for the work he did. Ian Hawke from the Alvin & The Chipmunk Film & it's Sequel for the work he's done. And lastly, Screaming Mimi's background data that seems to separate her current hero identity 'Songbird' from her old Villain role. All cast here were hand picked for the best quality to fit what job each one did in a form related part of music.

In Season Two from Sam and Max, in Episode 5, they meet Satan, and in a part where the Devil almost had their souls.

The relation of Mina & Ash Mongoose along with the Forget Me Knots situation is also what's happening right now in Sonic the Hedgehog Archie Comics, though some were stretched a bit to make this story interesting.

Now at long last my friends, this **VISION** of a work is done. Now comes the part, where the VISION-KING must prepare for the work ahead that is still in need to be done. And many of you are going to like what comes up next on my profile site. As for this story, it maybe a short work seen on my site, but it's a classic one fitting to even be seen on Halloween theme related stuff, or whenever. it's the **IN-VISIONED** feeling of when you wanna see this, that it'll light up the most. Until then, thanks for checking this out, and hopefully, it can help serve to inspire other Authors into making a story almost like this one? All the details and facts are in perfect sync., and some work of adding extras are made to help make the plot just as interesting. So now, do so ever enjoy this, and let the music…take you away…to the realm of imagination.


End file.
